


Stardust

by yetti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dirty Talks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pinning, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: Two persons were bound by the so-called red string of fate the moment they were born. However, one of the string was turning blue and moving away. While the other string was trying his best to pull back its colour and make him stay.What future lies ahead of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for you Lisa_Q;
> 
> you were so persistent dear, like a broken record to be honest and Ihateyou...haha! And since, your optimism got me good, so here I tried hard to write something about this ship and I hope I met your expectation.
> 
> Sorry though, this was not beta read, so, enjoy yourself with all the grammar mistakes everywhere.

 

He's been chasing him eversince he could remember, asking Aomine in joining with him to Kaijou was just only an alibi. Being persistent wasn't any problem to him at all.

Yet in the end, Kise was still rejected.

Its like hitting two birds with one stone. His pride as a basketball player was crushed right before his eyes, as well as his heart longing for Aomine's, was broken into pieces.

There couldn't be any more painful than seeing Aomine, happy and enjoying his basketball life in his chosen school. Kise truly hated Tuou in the deepest of his heart. And never did it falter, even once.

He resented them that much.

In his envious heart, Tuou had taken Aomine away from him.

They met in middle high at Teiko.

Kise tried his luck in the try-out of Teiko basketball team because of Aomine, though it wasn't his intention to join the club at first.

But that's not the only case.

Eversince he turned the age of ten, his mother had told him about what soulmate meant. She said that once you met your mate, your heart goes badump, and the red string of fate will appear that only the two persons involved can see, either on alpha or omega. He didn't understand yet what it would do or how does matter to him born as omega.

He was only passing by the gym one afternoon, he got curious hearing some noise inside, the squeaking of shoes against the floor, the sound of the dribbling ball and the whistle that took forever to halt. Kise took a short peek from the gym entrance, he was, well, not an athletic person to be honest. But since he's also modelling as a part time job, he needed to be physically fit.

Basketball playing should be fun and good for his physique.

One player caught his amber eyes as he peered, he was, at least, different from the others because of his skin colour, and-- he sped fast like a missile.

He was shocked when his heart went badump the moment their eyes met, as well as a red light that connected to him which only visible with the two of them and oblivious with the rest.

Kise knew the other guy had seen it too, and both knew their hearts were ensnared.

Soulmates mattered in every family, Kise didn't understand however the importance of it. He told his parents what he had experienced after meeting that boy, same age of him. Both parties indulged themselves within and decided that since their sons were bound by that fate, they'll get married when they'll reach the right age.

Kise's young and innocent heart was profoundly captured by his destined mate. By then, he promised to himself that he'll only look at this young guy and that he'll offer his heart for the rest of his life.

But Kise felt something's wrong.

He doesn't see any spark in his mate's eyes, particularly when he's looking at him. Although he couldn't be certain, he can't seem to feel warm from those navy blue orbs.

Not until when a certain redhead giant joined Seirin's basketball team, Kise had finally saw them. Those eyes that were dull suddenly shone brightly.

Unfortunately, it wasn't for him.

His mate certainly told him that even if they're bound by that damn shit string, it doesn't mean they could stay together.

And it brought more frustration in Kise's heart. How cruel his fate would be. His mate was near his grasps yet he couldn't even grasp a decent look from him.

 _Aominecchi_....

Kise smiled bitterly in the anticipation of the warm summer weather, though the sea currents chilled the winds as it swept them along the seashore.

He wriggled his cramped toes inside his shoes and play with the sand. Both of his hands were inside his shorts pocket as his eyes wandered to the farthest sea, stood there in the shore, still and silent. His face was expressionless but both his mind and heart were troubled.

Aomine called last night and asked him for a walk in the sea, he said they have some matters to talk with in private.

Even if he swore over and over to himself that it couldn't be true, he couldn't stop but to stare at his mate. Kise's eyes were as clear as the sea beneath the bright morning sun, it seemed to stir in seamless folds about him as he paced utterly back and forth kicking the sand.

There was a thin smile wafting in Aomine's lips, he could feel the determination inside him, the utter control, the non-arguable confidence emitting, and the deliberate arrogance in his ever smug face.

"So, what do you want us to talk about, Aominicchi?" Kise broke the silence between them.

Aomine cleared his throat. "Why did you agreed into it without asking my opinion?"

Kise chuckled, so, its really about the engagement. "Well, I was just wondering how will the two of us live as married couples. And I was like, oh, this is gotta be fun."

"That's it? How could you be so childish, Kise? You think marriage is fun? Or were you trying to get revenge on me by not following you in Kaijou?"

"Huh?" Kise snarled, flaring his nose.

"Marriage is a lifetime commitment, its not like the basketball game we play. How could you just agreed with it? Don't you have someone in mind you wanted to marry?" Aomine looked at the blond seriously.

Two brows climbed up mountain peaks, Kise's soft face slowly disappearing into a distant expressions of anticipation and anxiety, then followed by an inscrutable smile that Aomine couldn't decipher.

_How can you say that, Aominicchi? I am your mate, of course, I want to be with you and I wanted to be married with you._

But there's no way he could blatantly tell that to his face.

The Kaijou's ace sighed, not looking up to him or any in particular but he heard him spoke with a concerned edge of his voice. "Do you hated it that much?"

"I don't hate it, I was just disappointed that you see marriage as a plaything."

Golden eyes rolled in dim annoyance, looked at Aomine like the arrogant model he was. _I'm more serious about marriage than what you think._

"Plaything? I didn't considered it like that from the beginning, alright, I said it was fun. But I have also my own reason to keep that I had to agree with my father. And we both know that you yourself have one, right, Aominicchi?"

Aomine grunted--, and clicked his tongue. To be honest, it was a pain in the ass. He knew this engagement thing will be coming, it was planned three years ago, but not so soon. Not after they graduate. And he also knew that both families did this for the sake of their companies, his father's company and Kise's father's businesses.

Kise isn't a bad guy, and his mate nonetheless, but marrying him? Its not like he hated him. But more importantly, he had already someone in his heart that he wished and hoped to be with. He couldn't feel anything towards Kise other than a friend, a basketball rival. A soulmate was just a word it literally means, no more, no less.

The short laugh sound from Kise had distracted the Tuou's ace from drifting, and an over-confident deal was smooth spoken after.

"Fine, let's make it more real. A man to man deal. How is that, Aominicchi?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah," once again Kise played his feet over the sand. "In two days, we're playing in the quarter finals against each other. If our school win, let's get married. But if we lose, then I will annul the engagement. I will forget that you are my mate. I will convince my father to just help and invest in your father's company."

The more Aomine's face appeared in ripples. "Were you that so confident winning against us in the game?"

"Its decided then," Kise smiled and assumed with the kind of tone Aomine had.

"Don't just decide on your own, I said this thing is not a game."

"This is your chance. Why don't you just agree? You have the highest probability of winning this deal, you know." there it goes again the smiling face, Kise's ultimate signature for life. "And, I'm still your mate no matter what you say. Let me fight fair and square, Aominicchi." _At least show some panic in your face, idiot.._

Aomine battled him with his cat-grin, twisting his lips evenly.

"Okay, fine." he said. "Just preen yourself to death, but I won't let you have your way that easy, Kise."

Kise froze, he couldn't looked at the other lad, couldn't speak immediately. Aomine's mocking words were like blades piercing into his heart.

He shifted sight into the sea, still early but the waters were turbulent and dark, waves hurled against the mass of big rocks at the shore walls. It was like, the waters were sympathizing with him.

The air was so sharp it hurts to breath, the tinge of salt burned his skin as the dry wind whipped his bangs and slapped against his forehead.

"You're really hard to please, Aominecchi. But I won't lose either." Kise softly bounced back. "Just you wait."

The other guy once again clicked his tongue, Aomine then turned his back and waved his hand up.

"Jaa," he said. "See you in two days, and let's do our best."

Kise silently tailed his eyes at the fading back of Tuou's legendary ace, he was calmed as usual.

"You're the one who asked me here and yet you're leaving me behind." Kise mumbled, "You could at least ask me to go back with you, bastard. Were you too ashamed to walk with me side by side?" and all the Kaijou's ace could do was sighed.

His sight seared back to the wide seas as his thoughts raced in turmoil inside of his brain, confusing him, angering him, irritating him, toying with his emotions.

"Guess I'll just head back alone...again." Kise spoke in the air trying to cool down and push the headache that had attacked him all too sudden.

"I won't let you do as you please, Aominecchi."

_And... Kagami Taiga, I won't let you take away my mate."_

 

_TBC..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kise and his team mates spent the long, hot lazy hours in the afternoon a day before their match with Tuou High, the practice was held in an outside court and everyone got a bit surprised why the sudden change of place.

Except for Kise.

It was actually his idea to burn their calories outside in the heat of summer.

Much as possible, he needed to clear his mind before facing Aomine. Honestly, he hadn't have that much of confidence in winning the game against them, everybody knew how strong and powerful Tuou team was. The moment he made that deal, it was already over for him.

The deal was-- his gateway of sourgraping.

Under the shelter of the court, away from the breezes that wafted off the river a distant of one kilometer, the afternoon heat rose a bit higher and still. The Kaijou players rest, stink with sweats they seated on there, drank iced tea that Kise had prepared. Everyone felt undoubtly though, him having the initiative to bring their snacks with his own money.

"Its rare for you to bought us these drinks, Kise." the captain Kasamatsu said.

"Yeah," the ace replied as he chugged down his drinks through his throat.

It was nearing five o'clock, yet the summer heat still lingered even with the sun's slow westward descent, sullen and brooding a presence at every edges of the shelter.

"What's up?" Kasamatsu asked, even if their ace won't show it, even if he doesn't say it, he knew something's bothering him. And him as the team's captain, he wouldn't want Kise's concentration going haywire. Or they definitely won't stand a chance against Tuou.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that, Kasamatsu-senpai." he said perfunctorily.

The captain took a sip of his iced tea before he talk. "Its not like you to act this way,"

"Heh, I'm not acting strange, am I?"

Oh, yeah, there's no need going around the bush. Kise isn't dumb but Kasamatsu knew he was all too good for an up front.

The captain looked up to him, frowning in reproof. "What's bothering you? Its not healthy in my eyes seeing you from this morning slouching into the court, you're emanating a dark aura as if your life had amounted to nothing."

Kise chuckled, lashes lifting and lowering like window shades. "You're amazing, senpai. Nothing escapes your eyes."

"This game would be our last ticket to the finals, you should know that, aho."

Kise bobbed his head stubbornly, even though he knew that, he can't help it. His voice gone serious.

"Sorry for worrying you," he whispered.

Suddenly, Kasamatsu felt weariness in the environment, as well in their ace's voice. By side sight, Kise's face isn't the face he usually sees before a match, the glint in those golden eyes, the smile of confidence, the smugly look and the excitement he had been always showing to them were all gone. He can't see a single hint, even his voice possessed a very weak sound.

"Oi, if you are sorry then, don't show that face to others. They might lose the will to play if they see the team's ace being this down...are you...brokenhearted?"

Kise flinched, he's fucked up.

Color escaped his face as he looked at the captain, sweats dripping painfully across his sully cheeks. "T-that's...."

"If you are, cry out your heart in this game. Vent all your frustration on your play and let no one hinders your way, that's how you always do, Kise." Kasamatsu patted his shoulder lightly. "I know its hard, we're here, your team mates. If we work all as one, there's no better than that."

Kise smiled and pushed away his frivolous thought, no matter what will be the outcome of the game or the deal, he should be well-prepared.

 

***

 

Finally, the awaited day has come.

Crowds keeps entering onto the wide entrance of the court, bunches swapping stories amid excitements and cheers between Tuou and Kaijou. They could still tell jokes from sunset to sunrise despite of the roars of the crowd almost deafening. Its the quarter finals so there were lots of people who came to watch who will advance up for the semis. First game just ended about twenty minutes ago, players of the previous game had left the court and Tuou and Kaijou entered into their respective benches.

Kise unconsciously stretched his sight up the crowd, as expected, Seirin's team seated at Tuou's side, (if Kaijou wins, Seirin will be next.) Oh, he actually thought they'd just went home and scram. He hated it. Himself, for being mean. Its unjustifiable feeling that way towards them for a very selfish reason. It shouldn't be, but as long as Kagami Taiga is on that team, call him childish but Kise won't ever look at them good.

He hoped for Kuroko to at least waft even a single glance to him or just a word of hello and a bit of encouragement, but he was, he guessed, completely forgotten by his former mentor.

It hurts that from all of his former team mates back in middle school, no one's seemed to come cheer for him. Yeah, fuck. He knew Midorima always looked down on him being just a copycat and have nothing of his own style, Akashi barely acknowledged him and Murasakibaracchi? That giant only focused on his sweet tooth.

And of course, Aomine will only see him as an enemy right now. So, its a no-no.

A sigh hustled out from his mouth, he woke up this morning with a slight headache and a heavy body. He had this inescapable feeling of fear he harboured since that day on the beach. It haven't dissipated a bit. And now he felt half regret for his wayward tongue.

_Fuck, I shouldn't have made that deal afterall. I'm really so done._

Kise clicked his tongue silently, the time of his heart's death is near approaching.

 

On the other side of the court, Aomine tried to catch Kise's eyes. But was no to avail. Not even once did the blonde turned his head to their side, Aomine expected that, but for some reason he wanted to see his face before the match because he knew that once the game started, both of them are no longer connected. They're just rivals with their minds full of winning, not only to advance for the next round but also with their own goals. Both knew there's no turning back, its just a matter of will.

He honestly didn't took it seriously the deal Kise made with him, for as long as he knew, Kaijou will never have the chance of beating them down. He just thought that since Kise have no chance of winning that he spouted such a nonsense deal, and to begin with, didn't he already told him that he likes someone else? And even if by chance that Kaijou will turn the game in their favour, still he won't marry him.

Aomine heard a voice calling him out, he raised his head up and saw Kagami on the bench, beside him was Kuroko. He lifted his hand and waved while mouthing, " _I love you!"_

Though it was far and barely  noticed, the Seirin's ace flashed in crimson hue. Aomine chuckled. He made a face that was-- cute.

Its as if a bad wind called out to him, Kise turned his head and saw it. He twitched. Did Aomine ever showed him that kind of face before? No. Probably not.

_Damnit!_

Like there was a needle accupuncturing his heart.

Kise averted sight and looked at his team mates instead, with his damp eyes he begged to them which the Kaijou team pegged in shocked.

"Guys," he swallowed before continuing. "Please lend me your strength, I need us to win this game." and he even bowed his head infront of them.

"Hey--"

"Kise!"

"Idiot." the captain chuckled but patted him anyway.

"Even if you don't say that, all of us wanted to win."

Kise raised his head back, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Thank you very much, I'm counting on you guys! Let's do our best and win!"

"Yeah!" was chorused by his team.

The whistle blew, both team run through the center of the court and shook hands together. They bowed.

"Let's do our best!"

First five of each school team positioned at the base center, two players at both half's facing each other for the jump ball. Kise on Kaijou, Aomine on Tuou. Fate's really mocking him all out, huh?

"Don't run away, Kise." Aomine said, with his eyes right in the zone.

"Bring it on, Aominecchi. I won't lose to you." a soft undefinable smirk countered in the blonde's face, eyes in the zone as well.  _"And you'll be mine."_ he continued--in utterly thin voice.

"In your dreams," he whispered back, words which Aomine said smooth and light.

But for Kise, those words weighed tons and its too heavy for his heart to carry.

The flame in the omega's eyes died in an instant.

The referee tossed up the ball, in a choreographed move, the two players jumped up. Aomine tapped it.

Its just a matter of time.

 

***

 

In a blink of an eye, the game ended. It was intense, lively and epic. The players played their best, as if it were their lifelines there're no holding back. Both team fought over every inch of dribble and every rule of play, they mulled over every shot as if their fate depended on it. And most of all they concentrated themselves to knocking each other's court into a ditch.

However, in each sports game played, only one will win, those who held their heads up while those whose heads drained down--lost.

Kise, slumped on the court floor with his trembling arms and shaking legs, was unfortunately didn't grasp the victory with his hands, suppressing every single cells inside him not to be emotional.

A hand was stretched into him, Kise lifted up a face. "C-captain." he hustled.

"Come on, let's go line up." although the words appeared calm, Kasamatsu's face expressed the other way.

Kise took the captain's hand and helped himself up, he can't tell who's body was shaking.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help you at all." Kasamatsu said as they walked through the center court where the others were lined up.

"What's that, captain? All of you did your best, its just that I'm not as strong as Tuou's ace." Kise managed to flash a smile.

When they reached the center, all of his team mates met him with a sorry face but Kise tried his best and showed them a strong will of sportsmanship.

Both teams bowed.

"Thank you for the good game!" and they shook hands with each other.

When Aomine laid his hand infront of the blonde, Kise hesitated for a bit before he reached the hand before him.

"Your w-win, Aominecchi." such a heavy heart, he let go of those hurting words.

"Thanks," he said. "Kise, look at me." Aomine ordered.

Fluttering his damp lashes, Kise looked at him directly in the eyes.

It made Aomine flinched in secret, but he ignored it right away.  He can't waver now, a deal is a deal to be carried out.

"Let's end everything here, Kise."

Kaijou's ace almost gone pale, he nodded in reply because he knew that if he talk, he'll stammer and that's one thing he didn't want his 'mate' to know. He didn't want a pity coming from him, especially.

"Its up to you when or how to tell our parents about this and the engagement, just don't let it take too long." and before the Tuou dude freed Kise's hand, he squeezed it softly as if he's saying 'take care'. Then he let go, and turned his back away.

Kise was only had to stare at his back, feeling the warm left in his palm. He felt so very alone, sad and the pain he's been feeling was enormously increased in volume. And when he himself turned to their bench, a tear had finally dripped along his face.

_It's over, but Aominicchi...I really do love you._

 

__TBC__

 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JoHFxUFtXyY


	3. Chapter 3

 

The image of his mother and father all smile in their faces came into Kise's mind as he got off from the train. After two weeks of contemplating, yet till now he haven't had the courage to spill out to them about Aomine and him. For a long run they were anticipating, waiting peacefully for him to bring his mate one day inside their home. Aomine had only met his parents outside, first was when the two of them just realised they're mates, second was when it was his parent's wedding anniversary held in their hotel, one time was Aomine' mother's birthday in their house and the rest were they accidentally bumped in each other.

His mother has been asking him when will Aomine visits them, but he can't give an honest and exact answer. His father kept him at bay, reminding him of their engagement and telling him every now and then to stop his part time job as a model and just concentrate in learning to run their company business. His head's already in turmoil, his heart was shattered and his whole body in slack like a bowstring soaked in the rain all day.

Kise closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the pain that filled his throat, a still, frightening coldness settled about in his heart.

_God, how am I going to tell them the truth?_

Along the way to his house, he stopped by at the near basketball court and sat at one of the empty benches. There were four kids around ages of ten playing two-on-two. His eyes all out for them but his mind was infinitesmally soaring to no where, matter-of-factly.

He felt like going to cry for all he cares. No, he's going to cry.

_Shit, what's the matter with me? Why did I became a crybaby? Its not like Aomine is the only person on earth, right?_

Now that he think about it, it started after they met at the beach and it came worse when Akashi messaged all of them to have a reunion before the championship. However that reunion, it turned out as a group date.

As if he was left behind, or was it only him who knew nothing what's going on with his former team mates?

Akashi came with his lover/mate, Mayuzumi. Murasakibara with Himuro-san. Midorima was all flushed with his partner Takao. Though Kurokocchi has no one beside him, still he looked like he was inlove. And he didn't expected that even Aomine brought along Kagami with him.

Seeing Kagami sitting beside his mate made his heart clenched.

_That's supposed to be my place, not you, Kagamicchi._

But he can't just say that to him, can he?

Kise crouched his back a bit, nestling his elbows over his lap and covered his face by his palms. He bit his bottom lip and then sighed, a very long and loud one.

"That's deep." a voice meddled his solitude, and the person behind him sat on the space right of him.

Kise straightened back. "Shougo?"

"What are you doing here?" the other asked.

"Ah," Kise's face was impassive. "Nothing,"

"Fool me, but you looked vulnerable." Haizaki responded with a minute lift of his brows as if he found his answer not worthy of a response.

"Is that so?"  _Damn, am I too transparent?_

"Pisses me off. Tch!" _and I hate your face, fuck you!_ he muttered silently but to his insides, he knew what he said was a lie. Haizaki stood up brutely and walked through the court. He spoke to the children, Kise wondered when one of the kids rolled the ball to the raven haired guy and then they crunched to the court sides.

Though startled, Kise caught the ball with one hand when it was suddenly flying towards him. "Shougo, you bastard."

Haizaki sneered. "I'll pay you back. Come!"

Right, this guy lost to him once. "Hmp, as if I'll let you win." he stood up and accepted the challenge.

Kise dribbled the ball and run through the hard court, the other guy came at him trying to stole the possession of the ball. He feigned step to the right only to turn 360 leaving Haizaki behind. He lifted his hand and aimed it. Shoot!

"That's one point." he smirked.

But just in a second Haizaki took the point and they're back to square one.

Their one-on-one lasted for half an hour.

As expected, Kise did not gave any chance for Haizaki to take the lead.

"Haaah, you've gone really strong, Ryota." Haizaki said as he filled his lungs with air.

Kise shut him with a victoriously grin, he wiped his face with a clean towel. When he's about to put it inside his bag, Haizaki grabbed it from him.

"Lend it to me," he said and wiped his face too.

"Hey, that's filth. Its already wet by my sweat."

"Huh? T'is fine, its not as if you have a disease."

Kise hmm-ed, oddly, Shougo wasn't this close to him before yet he did act like he's one. If he speak his tongue truthfully, its thanks to this guy that playing with him cleared out his mind. For a while there, the image of Aomine faded. He felt a bit light.

'Ah, I heard you were hit after our game." Kise piled while he checked his phone. There were five miscalls from her mother.

"Who told you? That was only an accident," Haizaki frowned and breathed the words with a click.

"I was informed Aomine did it."

"That jerk,"

Kise laughed.

"Oh, now you're laughing."

"Sorry, I need to callback my mom." the blonde excused himself as he ringed their house number.

"Go ahead," Haizaki said and went outside the court. He saw the soda machine, insert some money and press 2 bottle of cold water. He went back to where Kise was, still talking with her mom on the phone.

" _Mom, can you just ask Tanaka-san to get it for you? I'm at the court near our house right now,"_

....

_"Is it important?"_

_...._

_"Alright, I'm going then._

Haizaki wasn't sure but seeing the blonde's face narrowing with displease made him thought that he wasn't bit happy about the call.

"Here," he tossed the water bottle to Kise.

"Thanks,"

"So, are you going home now? Your parents are sure hard on you, its still early. Did you have curfew hour?"

"Oh, no. I'm not going yet, and my parents aren't that strict to lay curfew hour for me and my sister." Kise replied before he nudge the bottle against his lips. "Mom actually asked me to go in Ao--, I mean in her friend's house."  _right, Shougo isn't in good terms with Aominecchi._

Kise, drink the water down to the bottom of the bottle with single-minded intensity.

After a short while, Kise threaded out the court with Haizaki.

When they reached the train station, Kise hunched his shoulders and glanced at the other guy.

"I'll get in the third train, let's play again next time."

Haizaki nodded hesitantly. In the end, he let out what was in his mind.

"Do you.....want me to go with you?" he asked bravely, however, he's not looking at Kise but on the coming train.

 _Woah, his ears are all red._ Kise mused.

Kise looked at Haizaki without blinking. "Nah, its fine. Its not that far, actually its only on the next stop."

"I see." he said.

A few more seconds Kise got in the train, Haizaki stood behind and never left his eyes until the tail of the train has completely disappeared.

 

***

 

Cold air washed over him, what a welcome sight after buzzing and the door opened. His mind spun that it took the person standing on the threshold to clicked his fingers infront of his face.

"Kise?"

Kise blinked. "Ah, y-yeah. What are you doing here, Kagamicchi?" he asked and craned his neck, glancing over uncertainly inside the house.

"Aomine invited me, we're going to have a marathon watch. Ah, Kuroko is also here." the redhead informed. "Come in. We are about to have dinner in five minutes."

His mind started to drift in a haze and his eyes bred sharply, at lKagami's back.

_Its only been two weeks, fuck, you move fast Aominecchi._

"Aomine never mention you to come too, but, its better to watch with more people." Kagami tilted back and looked at him.

"You're mistaken, Aominecchi did not asked me to come. Her mother has something to give to my mother so, my mom sent me instead." he looked back to Kagami, uncomprehending.

"Ah, then aunt is in the kitchen. You can just go see her there,"

"Yeah," before Kagami left to the living room, he smiled at him. Kise smiled back, but there was no warm in it. He didn't want to lie to himself, he couldn't just smile warmly to the person whom he thought the cause of his heart ache. The person that marked the course of his life to narrow, and all that remained to be determined was how far he can hold it up and how many more heartbreaks he has to suffer.

Kise's face was back down in the damp.

"Ryota-kun, is that you?" Aomine's mother peered outside the kitchen as Kise trudged near there.

"Good evening, aunt." Kise greeted and planted a kiss on her cheek. "How are you?" he asked with such politeness.

"I'm fine, you're so kind. How's your mom?" Aomine's mom intoned solemnly, emphasizing the importance of her pronouncement.

"Mom's getting bigger," he grinned.

"Here, I just came back and I bought special tea for her." she walked to the cabinet and pulled its door, took out the box of tea and handed it to Kise.

"Thanks, aunt. I'll be going back immediately,"

"Have dinner with us before you go, I know you are coming so I prepared also for you. Daiki-kun's friends are also here, you can watch with them too. Or I will call your mother and stay here for tonight, anyway tomorrow is Saturday." she said smiling, gripping onto his wrist.

_Staying over? That would actually very nice for me._

But Kise has to refuse. Aomine won't like him here.

"Were those two....often comes here, aunt?" he asked cautiously, insinuating won't do much for him or it will only accelerates badly.

"Hmmm, this will be their..." Aomine's mom counted her fingers. "...fourth? no, I think this will be the fifth time they're sleeping over."

_Fifth? Does that mean they're going out long ago?_

"Are you jealous?" her "mother in-law" supposed to be teased him. "Don't worry, Ryota-kun, you're still be my future son in-law."

"Ah, no. I mean, I'm not j-jealous at all."  _because no matter how jealous I am, its over between me and your son. I'm sorry, aunt._

The two of them stopped conversing when they heard the refrigerator's door creaked, the cool air wafted before them.

Kise suddenly stiffened and struggled up in the stale pressure made by Aomine who was busy rummaging their fridge and closed it back after taking out three soda can. Aomine never even took a second to glance at him and turned directly to the living room. Kise got it that Aomine was ignoring him.

_So much for my heart._

"I think...I'll be going now. I can't have dinner with you, I'm sorry aunt. Mom and Dad are waiting for me for dinner too." it was very hard to pretend, its so painful to hold back that his throat felt like lumped with thorns and if he won't go out by now his tears will burst.

"Is that so, then I'll ask Daiki-kun to walk you to the train station." and before Kise could protests, Aomine's mom was already gone to the living room. Kise nervously followed her, he won't know what hurtful words or thing Aomine will cause him again.

"Aunt, its fine. I can go by myself." he persisted yet it seemed she wasn't listening at all.

When they reached the living room, Kise has felt the cold stare Aomine cast onto him. He couldn't meet his eyes, so Kise averted down the floor instead. Then he heard Kagami talked to Kuroko, he raised his head back. Kuroko's face was tilted on his side and Kise lifted his hand to wave hi.

"Kuroko....." his face slowly faded in colour because his former mentor had obviously glared at him. "....cchi...." Kise dropped down his hand to the side, dejected.  _You too, Kurokocchi? Did I do something wrong?_

"Daiki-kun, will you walk Ryota-kun to the station?"

"Just let our driver send him home, mom."

"Daiki!?!"

Aomine couldn't say no or argue with his mom, so silently defeat, he nodded.

Kise panicked.

"No!" his eyes widened. "I mean, no need Aominecchi. I can go by myself."

The tanned guy stared at him as dull as the dawn, then turned his back first towards the door as he speak coldly. "Let's go or the train may leave you.  _No way I can let you sleep over."_ the last sentence was spoken word per word in whisper so no one had heard of it.

Kise bowed to Aomine's mom and to Kagami as well to Kuroko who his eyes were still shut onto him glaring. He followed him out the house.

Aomine walked few distance apart, Kise needed to stride a bit fast in parallel to his pacing.

"Aominecchi, there's no need for you to walk me there. I can go alone, so just go back."

To his surprised, the taller guy snapped irritably to him.

"Will you just cut it out, Kise?"

Kise held his startled gaze, he couldn't speak.

"Base from my mom's action, you haven't told them, have you?" Aomine hackled as he pulled a face.

"I....haven't t-told them yet."

"Damn you," its short, just two words but it was slammed sharply.

The blonde's lips tightened and he didn't say anything.

Aomine suddenly grabbed his wrist and shoved him at the streetwall, the light post was a bit far so its dark. Kise tried to disengage himself but he lost in strength.

"Just what do you want, Kise? You're the one who proposed the deal and you lost, now, what was taking you long?"

_What's taking me long? Because I love you so much, bastard!_

Kise swallowed, his lips started to tremble. Aomine noticed it.

"Oh, it seems like you're waiting for something." he snorted. "Do you really love me that much, Kise?" he whispered into his ears as he gripped his hand tighter and pinned them on the wall.

His wrist hurt where Aomine was gripping him. He wanted to talk back, but words aren't coming out. They were held midway his throat. He was afraid to speak because if so, he'll stutter.

But the next thing he ever knew, Aomine was kissing him.

Kise as shocked as he was, recoiled and tried to jerk away from Aomine. But the said guy hold him still, kissing him more savagely. His tongue forcefully parted his lips and shove in, caught his tongue and sucked it. Kise didn't know what to do with his tongue so he drew it back awkwardly. Aomine withdrew but he was still kissing him.

Honestly, he longed for his mate to kiss him. But not like this, it was too harsh and rough. It was even his first, yet....He struggled and managed to push off Aomine away from him and Kise did not appreciate Aomine's prying eyes.

"I can find my way to the train, please don't follow." he said curtly. Picking up the tea box and his school bag that were dropped a while ago, he sped across the street leaving the tanned guy behind.

When he thought Aomine wasn't in his sight perimeter, Kise flopped down on his knees. He was shaking. He was angry at the same time undoubtly.

He clenched his hands.

_You idiot._

He gritted his teeth, that was his first kiss. His mouth tasted of blood, Aomine was rough biting his lower lip and he didn't even bother to apologise to him.

_I don't know what to do anymore. The  more this drag up, the more its painful._

Maybe he's tired, maybe he's had enough pain. There was no more space for him in Aomine's world, it was fully occupied by Kagami. But still, why does his heart hoping? Why he couldn't let go? Why its so hard to let Aomine go?

Tears started to roll down his cheeks, the rain started to pour as well. The drizzles becoming bigger and heavy, thunder roared, lightning flashed. Kise stayed still for about few minutes when two feet stood infront of him. He lifted his face.

"Shougo?" his voice hoarse, scraped and low stammering.

Haizaki reached his hand and pulled him up. "Are you stupid?" he grumbled and helped him walked into the shelter near them. Haizaki carried Kise's things. "What happened?" he asked when they shed in the shelter.

Feeling pain, Kise gave in. He leaned his forehead on Haizaki's shoulder, shamelessly, he cried.

 

__tbc__

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Back in middle school, he's been looking at him since then. The very first time he saw his pretty face it never left his memory and even when he went to a high school far away from him, Kise had already stuck in his head. His eyes always tailed him in every corner he went, his every movement, his routine and even the time Kise went to restroom. He even thought of Kise as a nuisance.

He hated the fact that he was and still popular to every girls, or even around boys.

He hated it when he learnt that they had the same moves and skills in playing basketball. And got even better as days goes by, leaving him behind.

He didn't liked it when they were forced to team up by their coach during practice games, he absolutely disliked it when Kise had to make a fist bump with him when thry scored. Because the touched of their skin, crept a shiver up to his brain. Even he wanted to ignore it, his heart was always in its way to betrayal.

He hated when he smiles because its a bit center-off, he didn't like it when he laugh, it was disarming and tantalizing. Even when he smirks, or angry at that. He cursed him when Kise was obviously flirting with the girls and all of them giggled like he was a prince.

He knew about being in love. He couldn't remember the day when he felt his heart raced whenever Kise was near his sight. It was like owning the time he loved the rivers, the streets, the court, the balls and his dick. And when the very first time he felt desire, it had to be exclusively for Kise only. It actually amazed him that no one had ever guessed of his feelings towards the blond.

He dreamt of him everyday, sighed after him ever since. But, Haizaki knew from his heart that he could never have Kise.

And it was all because of that guy.

He felt it, Kise was trying to hide his feelings but for him who had been always looking at the blond, Kise was in love with Aomine.

Yet he also felt that Aomine was trying his best to ignore the blond.

 

After the flow of reminiscence ceased he stand still, calming the blond with his embrace. Though he was not generally the kind of guy who gave way to others, he's weak when Kise was involved.

Haizaki clenched his hands, seeing Kise now cry all his might made it more even hard for him to confess. He didn't want to woo a brokenhearted Kise, his confession will only look like sympathy.

It took the blond for half an hour and he hold free from Haizaki's hand, settled himself on the bench. The other guy silently sat beside him, rendering a very long deep sigh.

"Are you fine now?" Haizaki asked after a few moment.

Kise sniffed, now that he calmed down he felt embarrassed. He replied though, "Yeah, thank you."

"Nah,"

The rain had slowly pattered into small drizzles and the night was even chiller, Kise hugged himself for warmth but his cold palms made him shiver.

The raven head took off his jacket and put it on around Kise's shoulder, "Take this, you'll catch a cold."

"I'm alright," Kise said and tried to return the jacket back.

"Just take it, you're shivering and you're even stammering. I'm fine with the weather," Haizaki refused to get it back.

"O-okay, thanks." he huddled the jacket tighter to his body.

"The last train will be another fifteen minutes, can you stand now? I'll walk you to the station." he asked while he looked at his wristwatch.

Kise's voice was pitched low when he replied, "I guess."

The two of them left the shelter and headed to the train station, there was not a single word uttered. But Haizaki couldn't hide his long sighs and the blond just can't ignore it.

"I-I'm...sorry," he whispered.

"What for?"

"Ah, that...well.... by the way, why are you here?" he thought he left Haizaki. Did he followed him here?

Yeah, when did Haizaki started following Kise everyday like a stalker? If he can remember it suddenly happened until he himself can no longer help but to follow him secretly after school and immediately waiting for the blond somewhere. It actually became one of his routine after class and once Kise entered his house, only then he can get home.

"Well....I was curious where were you going so, when the train's door was about to close I let myself in and followed you to that house."

"I see." he thought so. His eyes stared out into the night, blinking.

There was a long silence and no way each one of them can predict what the other might be thinking.

At last they're near the station when Haizaki voice out. "That was....Daiki's house, right?" his tone was insinuating and the look in his eyes were questioning.

Kise turned his face into him, stared at him before he answered.

"Yes,"

A single word but the weight was massive, Haizaki caught his breath in his throat crushing a force that seemed to come from all direction at once from his insides. He thought he was tough, he was wrong because he felt a pain needling his chest.

"Ryouta..." he pitched and halted.

Kise waited.

"Nothing," in the end, Haizaki wasn't brave yet enough to tell what his heart desire.  _In few days, I will really say that I like you._

They reached the station, Kise stood on the board. The train arrived, Kise was again said his thanks before he entered. He bowed to the raven head when the train departed.

Haizaki then also headed home boarding the opposite train.

 

***

 

When Kise reached home, he handed the teas to her mama.

"I'm back,"

"Oh my god, you are drenched!" her mother hysterically hollered with worry. "Why didn't you let the rain to stop first before you came home? What if you get a cold?"

"Its nothing, mom." he replied and went to his room ignoring the loudly nags. He passed by his father sitting on the couch, he was watching the late news. "I'm back, dad."

His dad just glanced at him and focused back on the television. Before he step upstairs, Kise heard him say. "Ryota, let's talk after you change."

Lazily, Kise went to bathe and changed his clothes to his pajamas. He decided to sleep early after he'll talk with his dad, dinner barely crossed his mind. He'll bet his father will talk the same old lines that he's getting tired of it. Sometimes he nudged their conversation into a different direction and yet at the end, his father still prevails.

Afterwards, like it was a deja vu everytime he seated opposite with his dad on his study table in the study room.

His dad, as usual, threw him a stern glance before opening their conversation. And as usual, Kise looked at him with the same expression watching his oldman as he laced his fingers over the lean surface of his midriff.

"I heard you didn't make it to the finals," his father insinuated.

"We lost in the quarter finals against Tuou,"

"Tuou? Was that Daiki-kun's school?"

Kise quieted down.

"I see." Kise's dad made a dismissive gesture. "I still stand on my old plan, quit your team or I'll send you overseas to study."

Kise sighed and rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling weary. Then he sank his head and buried his face on the study table, his fingers tunneling through the silky locks of his hair.

"Dad...I and Aominicchi...." he ventured. "...we...decided to annul the engagement." there he said it, his lips were quivering the words almost unheard.

"You....what?"

"I..." Kise swallowed, its really hard to lie when you opted not to. "I...like someone...." another gulping of air followed through. "....else."

"That's bullshit," his dad said. "Say it again and I'll kick you out."

_Shit._

He didn't say anything and when it came evident that no next words were forthcoming from his dad, a twitched lurked at one corner of his mouth.

His lashes lifted revealing his eyes as bright as fire trapped in a crystal glass.

"Dinner is ready, go out. I'll go later,"

Silently, Kise stood up. The more he has no appetite but if he won't apppear in the dinning table the more his father will pressure him.

Even so, the dinner went through without them talking as if everyone were a stranger to each other. The awkward atmosphere between him and his dad escalated ten steps, his mother has only shut her mouth but he knew that she would definitely say the same.

In with the task of justifying his existence, Kise stared at nothingness while swallowing the food inside his mouth.

 

Dinner was done and Kise was up inside his room, thinking Aomine aside, there goes Haizaki Shougo.

He felt something strange from him, a feeling that somehow Haizaki wasn't in his own self. Like he was trying to be someone he's not used to. He knew that Haizaki's not the kind of guy easy to deal with, but at that time he was different, someone dependable. And when he was lying to his dad, what in the world went wrong that he thought of him while saying he like someone else.

Was that just a spur of the moment? Or did he actually considered him to be one?

He didn't know. His mind was in a mess.

 

* * *

 

_Was I too much? Have I gone overboard?_

Aomine was still leaning on the wall after Kise run and left him. When he learned that he came in his house, his feet walked on their own to the kitchen where Kise and his mother were chatting. He was wondering this morning what were those boxes of tea for, so it was meant for Kise's mom and he's there to get it. He didn't want him inside his house, not in the presence of Kagami.

True, he likes Kagami. But the chance of him reciprocated was infinitesmally thin and Kise coming over might gave the redhead to think twice. Sure he could lie or just say Kise is a friend since he was a former team mates. But Kuroko being also here have no assurance that the bluehead will cover for him. It was faint, he felt Kuroko wasn't in good terms with Kise lately. And the bluehead also knew that Kise was the least in his friend's lists.

He did not took any longer when his mother told him to walked the blond to the train station, he wanted him out so desperately.

He was irritated to himself acting harsh, Kise wasn't doing any wrong. But he got real angry when Kise blatantly admitted he didn't tell yet the situation between them to both of their parents. His mind went pitch black, and when the blond was hesitating he didn't know what to do. It was already late when he found himself pinned him on the wall and savagely, roughly and cruelly kissing him.

Aomine licked his lips, it tasted blood.

_Fuck._

It was from Kise. Now he felt a guilt seating in his conscience, he must be hurt.

_Fuck!_

And more dirty words stained his mouth.

A thunder rumbled, lightning came after, and the rain poured.

Worried, Aomine moved and followed Kise. He's sure he didn't reach the station yet, he can still grasp him on the way. The rain slowly poured in big drizzles, he run fast. Not so far a distance, he saw Kise kneeling on the ground.  _Tch._

But, someone's there beside him. He can't see who was the other guy, his silhouette looked familiar. Aomine stood there for a while. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know how to feel, but he didn't know why the hell he couldn't erase the scene Kise being embraced by another guy.

Aomine turned his back.

_Whatever! I don't care at all._

That was.....a half lie.

 

___TBC___

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

His heart jumped hard beneath his fingertips, its rhythmn became ragged. There's no denying seeing Kise's face brightens up his 'oh so boring' whole day. Just like everyday, Haizaki went to Kaijou but this time, he didn't hid himself from the blond and instead so confident holding a smile (though it looked like a smirk) on his face. When Kise reached the school gate he called for him, waving up his hand.

"Yo, Ryouta." he greeted and forced down the lump on his throat, well, he's kind a bit nervous that Kise might ignore him.

But Kise looked at him with a tiny, pensive smile that which Haizaki's waving hand paused in its descent and relief flitted across his face.

"Shougo-kun, what brings you here." Kise came in near him.

"Nah, just checking if you're okay. You know,"

Kaijou's ace got what he meant, its about that night. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small cold." he grinned.

"I see,"

"Can I return your coat next time? I didn't know you were coming today so, I left it at home."

"No problem."

"Thank you," Kise took out his mobile. "Then let's exchange e-mails so you can mail me when you come,"

"Ah, sure" the raven head said prodding, gave his phone to Kise and got it back when he finished saving their e-adds.

Kise's team mates were heading out the gate after a few minutes so Haizaki kept silent and stayed still, head's tilted on the other side.

Kasamatsu saw him instantly. "What does a thug like you doing in our school gate," grimly face the captain snarled.

"Is it against your school rules to come here and visit my former team mate?" Haizaki looked to Kaijou's captain and emitted an impossibly slow laugh, followed by a clicking sound of his tongue.

"Former team mate? Did you had an amnesia forgetting that you tried to pick on Kise before our game last time?"

"Picking on Ryouta? You have misunderstood it," Haizaki perked up.

"Misunderstood? Cut the bullshit, everybody knew what you did with the Yosen kid." Kasamatsu said. His eyes were dangerously sharp.

"Wait, wait, captain." Kise came in between them, their bickering's catching the attention of some students passing them by.

"What were you trying to do with him, Kise?"

"I think you misunderstood him, senpai." Kise replied. "Haizaki isn't doing anything bad, we're just chatting."

Kasamatsu took turns looking at them one after another and spoke in unsteady voice. "Don't speak crap with our ace and leave immediately."

Haizaki chuckled, "Why would I listen to you? Just what was Ryouta had told you, we were just chatting. You're too uptight," he said and dragged his fingers across his neck.  _Man, you're pissing me off. Get the fuck away right now._

"Because everything around you is ominous and I can't trust you at all. So, hurry up and leave."

Haizaki's eyes became serious, "Sorry, but Ryouta and I are going back together." and he grabbed the blond's wrist then dragged him towards the sidewalk.

Kise, unable to react, had let himself tagged by Haizaki.

Unnoticed with their hands, they cut through the pedestrian traffic so fast that they reached the other side of the road in abrupt. And Haizaki kept holding his hand until they arrived at the train station. Kise didn't mind though, he's just a bit startled that this guy was surprisingly interesting, sometimes.

The train arrived and departed with no words uttered between them. It didn't felt like the train run at all and the next thing Kise knew was they're getting off at the fifth stop.

Haizaki kept silent still and just proceeding down the road. With several quick turns they stopped at a newly opened fastfood house located near a school and only then that Kise had noticed, they're in Tokyo.

Staring in disbelief, he mentally mumbled. _Tuou high!_

He glanced to the other dude after, but it seemed the raven head was busy looking at the menu board hanged at the counter. Kise just half snorted half smiled.

For a short while, they looked like loving couples choosing what to eat.

 

* * *

 

At the same time somewhere upstairs of the food house, Aomine and his team mates had just finished their short snack and were heading down. While walking, they were talking about the coming practice match their coach had arranged the other week.

"Hey, Aomine, wasn't Fukuda high the school where that dude going?" Imayoshi asked, he was just behind their ace.

"Dude? You mean, Haizaki?" Aomine lazily answered.

"Yes,"

Aomine yawned wide and synched snugly his fingers scratching his head. "Ah, that bastard's studying there." and it reminded him how he knocked Haizaki out just from a one-punch straight to his face.

"It was all over school what he did to that Yosen player, he's lucky that their school wasn't disqualified."

"But they got their first warning, and if they'll get another one, they're fuck up."

"That's true, but anyway, was he like that even during your Teiko time?"

"Yeah, and he always picked on Kise. I don't know the real reason though but Tetsu said it was something about their skills. He hated that both of them happened to have the same moves," he informed belligerently as he land his left foot on the last stairstep.

Imayoshi looked around the first ground upon stepping the floor, and got interested when his eyes caught two heads at the counter unmistakably on their topic and as of Aomine's apparent non-sequitur.

"Speaking of the devil..." he spoke off and smirked, his kouhais glanced at him confused. "....and Aomine, you said he always pick on Kaijou's ace?"

Aomine, confused though, chimed. "Y-yeah?"

Imayoshi clicked his tongue uncharacteristically, "Well, look what we have here." he announced loudly. "Seems like you've twisted you mouth back then."

Aomine looked at the counter and had his heart thump at once then died in the next second, even if that blond's back was facing him, he could tell instantly it was Kise. But what annoyed him was the man beside him.  _Why are the two of them together? And why here of all places?_

"That is...Haizaki right?" Wakamatsu piled in, eyes shutting up and down. "But why is Kise with him?" he looked at their ace.

Aomine twitched. "How would I know?"  _Tch, aren't they embarrass at all holding hands around a crowd?_

"I thought Haizaki hate him?"

"Don't ask me,"  _Why am I irritated? I don't care whoever Kise's with, so what?_

"Are they....going out?" Sakurai asked as he fidget.

"Huh?" Wait a minute.  _Are they going out? No way, Haizaki is.....Haizaki is..._ "I see," Aomine muttered.

"Hey, are they dating?"

"Why not just go and ask them yourself if you are that interested?" Aomine unearnestly answered and stared at the two guys still infront of the counter then down to their holding hands. _"Now I get it,"_ and his eyes squinted blade.

"We'll be playing with him three days later so, why not greet him beforehand?" Imayoshi suggested and a cunning smile had never left his lips.

But before they could get near them, Kise and Haizaki had took their orders and turned around. Haizaki was holding their food while Kise behind him was holding his school bag and Haizaki's, too. The two of them stopped midstride when Tuou's group greeted them.

"Hey," Imayoshi spoke first followed by a smile, his eyes obviously insinuating though.

Haizaki looked at them. "Yo,"

"You came all the way here just to eat, Shizouka is more than two hours ride to here." Tuou's captain continued. "And....Kanagawa is almost an hour, nice to see you Kaijou's ace."

"Yeah," Kise greeted back, and since Aomine was behind Imayoshi so he didn't saw him. Truthfully, he was hoping Aomine wasn't with them. He's not ready to see him again yet, he don't know how to face him after that kiss.

"I could hardly wait to play with you on the next three days,"

Haizaki smirked, "Back at you."

Kise was surprised, Haizaki didn't tell him. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Fukuda's ace didn't mention to you? We're having a practice game three days later."

"Where?"

"In our school, since their coach was the one who asked our coach."

"By the way, why are the two of you together? I thought you hate Kise." Wakamatsu asked suddenly, then looked at them. "Are you in a date?"

_ha ha! You're so fuck up, Wakamatsu._

Aomine who has been standing behind Imayoshi appeared himself and glared at Wakamatsu but didn't tell anything.  _Idiot!_

Kise, surprised to see Aomine, turned rigid, and red. Bloody hell red.  _So blatant._

Haizaku who got his composure back snarled. "That's none of your business,"

"Uh, s-sorry."

Then there was an awkward silence floated around them.

Haizaki spoke up first, "Excuse us," then he eyed Kise beckoning him to find a seat.

While turning their backs, Kise heard Sakurai talked to Aomine.

"Hey, Aomine-kun. Kagami message me, he's asking why aren't you replying him back. Shall I tell him you're with us? Were you supposed to have a date today?"

"No need, I'll message him myself when I reach home." Aomine answered and when Kise passed him, he whispered. "Annoying,"

The Tuou team leave the building after that, and before they completely off, Aomine glanced at Kise and Haizaki once more.  _Bastards!_

But why in hell he's so pissed off? What's the matter of him feeling angry? Why was it that his eyes hurts and irritated just seeing the two of them together? And why did that stupid Kise allowed that bastard Haizaki to hold his hand? Just why?

He saw a crumpled paper on the floor and no hesitating he kicked it off.

Imayoshi, who knew the truth, grinned. "Heh,"

He took out his mobile phone and search someone, then began typing a message.

While Kise and Haizaki started to eat.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko looked tired and paced out. His eyes were glaring at his phone screen, he was waiting for a reply from someone but it seems that someone wouldn't reply him back.

"Its been five hours, he hasn't read my mail yet." he self-talked.

He sighed. "What are you doing? Where are you? Are you sleeping already?"

And yet another blowing sighed.

"Guess I can't wait a reply from him anymore. I better go to sleep."

And he put his phone on the study table beside his bed, then switched off the light.

But at the last minute, his phone vibrated.

His sleepy eyes suddenly woke up alive but died again after opening the message.

"I got excited, yet its not him after all." sadly, he whispered but he read the message anyway.

 

_"hey Tetsu, what's happening? I saw him just now with another guy. I thought the two of you are going well?"_

 

Kuroko glared at nothing, his hands clenched.

"Are you really going to throw me away, Shougo-kun?"

He replied.

 

_"The other guy.....was it Kise-kun?"_

 

_"yeah,"_

 

___TBC___

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kise swiftly pushed away the bitter sight that suddenly plagued his mind like an incurable illness. He was here, forcefully, to watch Haizaki against Aomine. Forcefully, because he didn't really plan to come here if not of Haizaki inviting him and, to return his coat. The moment he entered the gym Kagami appeared in his eyes, the very most person he don't wanna encounter. Though Kuroko was there beside him too, it didn't gave him a feeling of a better judgement that his former mentor had been looking at him strangely. It was a bit harsh on his part because he didn't know what did he do to him, it just came one day he felt Kuroko's burning eyes. Its like he became so wary.

He was uneasy and on second thought of walking near them or just stay at where he could feel calm. But then their eyes met, Kuroko did great in faking a smile. Perhaps, its better to act ignorant about it and greet him, talk to him as if there had been nothing between them.

"Kurokocchi, you're here too." he waved his hand up.

"Yes, long time no see, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted him off with his usual monotone voice.

"Er, yeah. Long time no see,"  _though we met not long ago at Aomine's house, you just seem to ignored me back then._

"Did you come here to watch Aomine-kun?"

"Huh?" a twitched of his eyes snag too instantly.

"Shougo-kun, I came to see his improvement." the bluehead did just a snort. "I mean, we came to see how the beast will crush him."

Kagami, who was silent all the while, sort of gashing a laugh. "You're a little devil in disguise."

Kuroko snickered, Kise was tad bit surprised with the way his former mentor acted.

Kagami slowly slide to sit down on the bench, much to his feeling of awkwardness, Kise but has to sit beside him. The more the tension rose up when Kuroko, as if purposely teasing him innocently, sat on his empty side. He was sandwiched.

Looking down at the court, it brought back memories from the time he was playing with the GoM's and all other team mates of Teiko. The time where Aomine hadn't met yet the guy sitting beside him now. Time when still he haven't felt pain yet, when he could have all the time spent just to watch Aomine played on the court. Time when he still had hopes that Aomine will learn to look at him not as a team mate.

Unfortunately, those were just memories of the past.

Kise forced out a sigh, he tried to focus his mind on the game. Only to be shock because he didn't noticed at all that the game has coming to its end.

As expected, Tuou is leading by 7 points and its already 2 minutes left.

All too suddenly, Kuroko asked in the middle of the noise.

"What is Shougo-kun to you?" though the bluehead wasn't looking exactly at the blond, definitely the question was squarely directed to him.

It wasn't quiet clear but Kise heard a gist of it.

"He's a friend." he answered from the bottom of his heart.

"Then, can you not give him any hope of being more than a friend?"

"What...exactly do you mean, Kurokocchi?" 

"Shougo....is my mate. But because there's you between us that he can't see me."

Kise's ears felt like a bomb exploded inside, his hands curled into tight fists. Filled with self-contempt, he called himself ten kinds of a fool, but the fact remained that he's starting to like Haizaki. Yet here's Kuroko telling him he's his mate? Is fate playing with him?

He glanced at the bluehead, his eyes were jaded like obsidian, his chin tensed with anxiety, and the urge to defend his feelings was swallowed up in the urge to run away before its too late.

"H-how long had you found out that Shougo is your mate?"

"Last year of our middle school," Kuroko answered. "But Shougo-kun was clouded by his feelings towards you that's why, he's throwing the fact I am his mate and ignoring me the whole time."

_Ah, this sucks._

Kise chuckled, he'd started to forget Aomine. Haizaki was trying to rescue him, and he wanted to be rescued.

"Can you push him away, Kise-kun?"

_Push him away? That's not for you to decide, Kurokocchi._

"Sorry," instead Kise replied.

"Shougo is mine."

"But Shougo likes me,"  _yes, that guy likes me. I felt it._

"But you don't like him, right, Kise-kun?"

"I can learn to like him back, no, I'm actually starting to like him." if he didn't had the courage to fight his feelings towards Aomine before, now he'll do everything to hold onto Haizaki.

Meanwhile, silent Kagami focused his eyes on the game. Their conversation came to a fact and he can now understand Kuroko's feelings. Kise is not his friend but not also an enemy or something like that. But Kuroko is his friend and he ought to help him for his happiness. He decided to butt in.

"Kise," Kagami chimed. "Its not my business to pry but, they're soulmates. The two of them must be together,"

 _You have the nerve to tell me that?_ but Kise never had the intention of blurting it out, so he said. "Even if they're soulmates, Shougo doesn't like him. Kurokocchi won't also be happy even if they're together because Shougo's heart was with someone else."

"Well, that's true but--"

The whistle was blown, the game ended. Tuou's victory.

"Don't you think its actually quiet nice, Kurokocchi? We're on the same boat, you see."

"Don't lumped me with you, Kise-kun. We're not the same because I have no plans in letting go of Shougo-kun at all. Not like you,"

"Kurokocchi?"  _and what do you mean not like me?_

"I won't do what you did, Kise-kun. I won't let him do whatever he wants, he's mine and I will do all my best to tie him beside me." Kuroko's eyes flooded with much determination, giving no time to reason out.

And before Kise could actually react, Aomine who was still on the court waved towards them.

"Hey, wait for me at the gate!" the navy blue head shouted.

Kagami waved back his hand. "Let's go, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked at Kise for once, then with Kagami they bounced down the bleachers and headed out the court.

In a heap of a second, they were gone. In a matter of seconds, Kise was forgotten and left behind. No hints of invitation to follow them, no good byes or at least a courtesy of them leaving. No one had even turned to look at him, not Kuroko, nor Kagami.

He was then became invisible.

Thus, Kise had only had to leave the gym and go the opposite direction where there was no one else there to see the sadness in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

At the school gate, Haizaki stood there. He knew Kise hadn't leave the premises yet. He tried calling him but he was not answering his phone.

A few minutes, Kuroko together with Kagami were heading towards the gate. If possible, he didn't want to see or talk to the bluehead at the moment. Well, perhaps, this can also be good.

"Shougo-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked once they're halted and stood not far away from Haizaki.

"Waiting for someone," he simply replied, hinting to not branch out the conversation long.

But Kuroko continued. "Your team mates? I saw them leave earlier," though he knew he was lying, Kuroko asked nonetheless.

Haizaki glanced at him coldly. "I'm waiting for K--"

"Kise?" the bluehead cut him off, curving his brows higher than a rainbow.

"So you knew,"

"He..." Kuroko couldn't spill out that they left the blond behind but he wasn't sure either if he was still inside of the school.

"He was with you the whole time, where did he go?"

Kagami noticed that Kuroko had no intention to tell Haizaki but he has no intention to tell it either, he kept his mouth shut.

"Guess I will go back find him myself since no one of you two is answering." Haizaki said.

"I think he left after we separated, why not just message him." its absurd, yes, but Kuroko didn't want Haizaki to meet the blond. Not now.

Just in time, Haizaki's phone rang.

"Shougi-kun, can we talk somewhere else?" ignoring the phone, Kuroko requested.

Haizaki answered him while taking out his phone from his coat.

"What for?"

"We need to talk about us,"

Annoyance paraded once in Haizaki's face. "There's no us to talk about, Tetsuya. Keep that in mind." he said in a straight face then he answered his phone. "Ryouta? Where are you?"

Kuroko clenched his hands, telling him those words right to his face angered him.

Kagami on his side patted him, his face telling him to let it go dispelling the eerie feeling of the atmosphere around them.

Haizaki left them, he run after knowing where Kise was.

 

* * *

 

 

Along his way, Kise passed by the restroom and decided to wash his face before leaving the school premises, he needed to compose himself so he entered not knowing that Aomine was inside of one of the cubicles.

At the moment, Aomine had just finished his thing.

Right when Kise went inside the next cubicle, Aomine was out.

Suddenly, his nose had captured a sweaty scent, a scent that triggered and woken up the omega inside him. A scent that which his supposed mate could only flutter out. Its a bad thing because his cycle is coming.

Slowly, Kise opened the door as silent as possible. Its a no surprise if Aomine was there since this is their school, but he was hoping he won't be there.

In the end, his hope was crushed desperately upon seeing Aomine's back. He pulled back the door.

His heart raced like a bullet train, his temperature rose up. He gasped. His breath became ragged and rough. It sting.

_Shit._

The navy bluehead straightly walked through the sink and washed his hands, while washing, he felt something strange.

More like, he smelled something-- sweet.

And the next thing he knew, Aomine was profusely sweating and in pain. The sweet scent fluttering inside the restroom was suffocating him, torturing him, particularly right below his abdomen.

"Fuck! Don't tell me...??" now that he remembered, a while ago someone entered the restroom. Could it be?

Aomine huffingly dragged his feet towards the only closed cubicle there. He stood right infront and knocked the door. "Kise?" he spoke, trying his hard not to grunt. "Are you inside?"

But Aomine heard only a muffled sound.

"Open the door," he ordered. Yet no responsed from the person inside, Aomine became impatient and banged the door so hard it could fall. "I know you're there inside, Kise. Just open the door right now!"

Inside, Kise was fighting himself too, not wanting Aomine to discover the pathetic sight of him.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Why all of a sudden? Why now?_

He flinched when once again Aomine banged the door, at least he could take in his medicine before opening the damn thing. As if he was being toyed, he can't seem to find the suppressors inside his bag no matter how he rummaged it upside down.

"Bastard! Open the damn door!"

Like a leaf fallen on the ground, Kise finally opened the door and slopped himself to retire on the toilet bowl, trembling, sweating.

Aomine slammed the door behind.

He hold onto the blond's shoulder blades and squeezed them tight.

"Seriously? Why did you come here when you know your cycle is near? Don't you have a brain, Kise?" he descended his head onto, and rested it on Kise's. "What exactly do you want to do? Why are you stirring me up all the time?"

But no responsed to all of his words and Aomine could only grit his teeth, clicked his tongue and grumbled. "Fuck you!"

Angered by the foul word, Kise pushed him hardly and his back knocked the door. Aomine moved his heels one-step forward, grabbed the blond's neck, tuck it up in one hand while the other hand leaned on the wall. Clouded by his urge, he lowered down his face and there their lips tangled, slipped his tongue inside like a wild beast in the woods. The alpha in him heard nothing, nor thought of anything, but to satisfy his lust. The sweet scent this omega splurting all over had totally strangled him down, tied all of his senses.

He became wild. He became a beast.

On the other hand, Kise tried to freed off, yet the omega in him the more he struggled the more his scent fluttered in the air. Profusely like there was no end, they came loose as if inviting the alpha infront of him more. And the more he resist, the writhing pain seethed deep to his bones they're clacking it hurts so much.

So much he wanted to yell and cry.

"Stop it, please." he muttered once Aomine huffed for a breath, words came out it was hard to spill. Kise hiccup.

Aomine, woke up and tried to calm himself. Back to his senses, he controlled the raging alpha inside him. He let go of Kise.

He took off his jersey soaked in his sweat and landed it on the blond's lap.

"Take it, my scent stuck there should be enough to suppress and calm you." coldly, he looked down at Kise.

Kise clutched the jersey on his fingers. He didn't spoke.

"Give me your phone, I will call somebody to help you out here."

"N-no...need. I....I can call....help myself. Just please leave me alone."

Aomine tch-ed. "Suit yourself." then he walked out the restroom, half naked.

But if only he can show his true self, Aomine was controlling himself. Trying so hard not to pivot and comfort Kise, calm him, kiss him passionately.

Its just that, he felt guilty and he can't hurt him furthermore. There's also Kagami who, he haven't cleared his intention yet.

Honestly, his heart is confused and at a mess right now. Right now that he felt something changed in Kise, the spark between them were slowly dulling and-- somewhat disappearing.

It bothered him that he was scared of something he can't figured out at the mean time.

Anyhow, Aomine went through the locker room where his team was waiting for him.

Kise who was left behind clutched even tighter Aomine's jersey closed to his body. True enough, the scent there calmed him a bit. When he stopped trembling, he pick up his bag that was dropped on the floor and took out his phone. He dialled.

He heard the click sound, the other side answered his call.

"Shougo," he said. "Can you please come right now? I  need your help, I'm still here at Tuou inside the restroom. I'll wait for you."

Kise closed his eyes while waiting for Haizaki to come. He was tired. He wanted to go home and rest.

Not a long moment Haizaki came running, Kise felt relieved.

"Ryouta!" Haizaki called out. One after another he opened the doors and sighed after seeing the blond helplessly sitting on the bowl.

Kise opened his eyes, he smiled. "Thanks for coming,"

"What happened?"

Kise just clipped his mouth, even if he won't tell, he knew Haizaki will notice it since he's an alpha. He could easily smell it.

Silently, the other guy pulled him up. Haizaki was angry, he saw the jersey that which Kise was holding tight and he knew its from that guy. His heart ached for Kise, he wanted to comfort him, calm him, cure him. If hugging him will do much, and if kissing the omega will ease the pain that his mate inflicted, its only then that he won't hesitate. Haizaki hugged him.

Deep in his heart, Haizaki wished that it'd be nice if he was Kise's mate. How fortunate he would be.

"Sorry, Ryouta, but please let me help you." he whispered. Haizaki let go, caressed the very face infront of him and slowly, slowly, he kissed Kise.

In responsed, Kise closed his eyes and heartily received the lips that tenderly brushing his, inviting him, discovering him.

The two dwell in silence, giving and receiving. Yes, this time Kise was sure to his feeling. He will accept Haizaki once he confess. Even if he'll make Kuroko a rival. Or an enemy, it doesn't matter. He raised his hands and hugged Haizaki, Aomine's jersey fell on the floor.

_Aominecchi.....goodbye._

The kiss furthered that the two hadn't noticed the door behind them closed silently, and one certain navy blue haired guy walked out with his shoulders dropped on the ground.

 

__TBC__

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Kagami sighed almost too menacingly, staring at the other guy who, at the moment, was busy dribbling the ball in his hand on the open court.

After the practice match against Fukuda two weeks ago, he noticed that Aomine slacked a lot on his plays. He seemed unmotivated, or more like, there's something troubling him. One second he's noisy, the next second he's out of his mind.

Like now, they're together. But Aomine seemed to be absent-minded. All of his balls were trash and the redhead could easily stole them from his possession and once the ball was in his hand, Aomine just stood there watching him aim the ring without even trying to get back the ball from him.

And so Kagami gave up, he shook his head lightly and dropped his gaze on the ground.

"Hey, Aomine." he piped. "Let's call it a day,"

Aomine paused and turned to him, "So fast, its only been thirty minutes and you're tired?"

Kagami furrowed, folded his arms across his chest, offering himself what little comfort he could. "What are you saying? That's my line, you know."

"I'm not tired," the Tuou ace replied, yet he retired at the bench near him. He rolled the ball to Kagami and the latter kept it in his sports bag.

Kagami noticed there was anxiety in his voice, he saw the tiny frowns in Aomine's sinful face. Eversince he knew this guy, he never saw him looked helpless. Though he's not the cheerful type, he's also shallow.

It was the smugness of his face that first caught his attention, but right now, there was no sight of it. All he can see through him was anxiety, unhappy, irritation and, was he frustrated?

"What is it, Aomine?" Kagami asked carefully as he sat beside him.

Aomine looked at him quietly, he can't read what was he thinking.

"Is there something that's troubling you?"

A heavy sigh escaped from Aomine.

"Nothing," finally, he let out his voice. "I'm just feeling helpless these past few days." he said, leaning his arms sideward against the backrest of the bench. He looked above.

"Ah, I thought so. Eversince that match with Haizaki you became like this, what is it?"

"Nothing, really."

"Liar, I can see through your actions."

Aomine flinched but did not say any thing further.

Kagami continued to talk. "By the way, do you know who Kuroko's mate was?"

The night wind swooshed it brought chill upon them.

"Its that bastard Haizaki, right?" Aomine said as if it was the easiest thing to say.

"Oh, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh? I thought Tetsu told you,"

"No, he didn't." the redhead whined.

"So, how did you know?" the Tuou ace asked.

"On that match, I was really surprised then. But I was even surprised when I heard Kuroko spoke with Kise about that guy."

"They talked?"

"Yeah, more like, Kuroko asked him to stop seeing Haizaki."

"And what did Kise say?" suddenly, Aomine's heart raced as he wait for Kagami's answer.

"Ah, I did...not expect Kise to say those words though." the redhead halted for a while, trying to recall the exact words the blond said to Kuroko that time. "Kise refused, he said he's starting to like Haizaki."

"And you didn't speak for Tetsu? What kind of friend are you?"

"Well, I did speak for him. But I can't just say to Kise to stop seeing that guy, even if I and Kuroko will say it and even if Kise will actually agree into it , its not like Haizaki will stop seeing Kise."

That's true. And its not for him to speak because if Kagami will come to find that Kise was his mate, of course, the redhead will grumble at him especially now that they're officially going out.

"But if I am Kise though, I have to give way since Haizaki isn't mine from the start and I'm sure that Kise has his own mate too. Oh, yeah, I wonder if he already found his mate?" Kagami vaguely indicated the drop-off, words that Aomine anticipated he would say.

 _Just what I thought you'd say that._ Aomine's navy blue eyes studied the redhead as he looked over him, the light wind carried some wisps of hair across Kagami's forehead. He found his voice as attractive as the rest of him, it matched the spark in his reddish eyes.

But suddenly, Kise's face popped into his mind. The smile Kise Ryouta used to gave him before, his amber eyes that glints like sunflower when he's talking to him and, Kise's soulful lips like he's been eating strawberries.

To his intense displeasure, Aomine felt his face flush. All of the kisses he gave him, were all rough and harsh. But the taste of Kise's lips, the inside of his mouth, his tongue, were still clear in his mind.

His mate's mouth tasted sweet, its addicting. Its savoury.

Thinking furthermore made Aomine embarrassed himself, he'd gone more beet red.

Now, what did he say? Mate?

_Who am I kidding? What right do I have to say that Kise is still my mate? I had long severe our relationship, shame on you, Daiki!_

Aomine grunted as he scold himself mentally, his skin went cold, prickles bumped up along his arms in wave that climbed up to his nape, making the fine hairs stand stiffly up.

"You've gone dead," Kagami mused, he fingered the hem of his shorts as he looked at the Tuou's ace.

Aomine turned his eyes away, afraid that the redhead might read what's in his mind.

"Anyway, its getting late. Let's go home." Kagami stood up first and took his things.

Aomine did the same. They started to leave the court.

"Hey, my dad's out tonight. Wanna sleep over?"

Aomine looked at him soundless.

Seirin's ace smiled, it was an odd sort of smile, not showing of his teeth, his lips were pressed together, insinuating, inviting. He looked-- sexy.

"Sure," Aomine replied.

 

...

 

Just about the panel door reached the frame, Kagami hold Aomine's wrist and pulled closer to him, his back pinned against the door.

Startled, Tuou's ace leaned one hand on the door. Because he did not expect Kagami to pull him, their head's almost clash each other. "Idiot," Aomine mumbled.

The redhead grinned and breath on his face.

Its warm, it tickles, it arouse Aomine.

His adam's apple waved and sound, its so dry like he'd never drank before.

No inhibitions, no delays, he descended and kissed Kagami. No restraints. His chest rose and fell as he felt their tongues clashed like a sword in rivalry. Kagami kissed him back with the same intense. He slid down his right hand on the redhead's ass and fondle them. He felt Kagami jerked. A grin spread on his face as he continued to grope him. With his heart thumping so hard he thought it might come right out of his chest, he started to unzip Kagami's jeans.

Kagami shivered when his hand touched his bulging dick under the thin cloth.

Aomine's leering grin swept the caution from his face, he licked and skirted Seirin's ace's earlobe while his hand worked below the abdomen. Squeezing, thrusting.

Kagami growled under his breath. "Hey, Aomine."

Aomine paused for a second, then he put his left hand around his shoulder and slammed him to the floor.

"This is our first time, wouldn't it be nicer if we do it in my bed? You know, doing it in comfort makes a man randy to please him." Kagami sounded like the other guy might be intrigued by his idea.

Aomine chuckled and trembled at the look in his eyes. "Then, you better get randy real quick before I lose my patience."

So, two guys rushed in the room.

Kagami stripped off everything but his jockey and dived on the bed. Aomine took off only his shirt and threw it on the floor before he rode the bed. He stood on his kneel in between Kagami's legs. He leaned down, carrying his own weight on his palms. While Kagami raised his hands and started to unbuckle Aomine's jeans.

Aomine crouched down and kissed the redhead again, he felt his left hand clutched on his shoulder. A little later, the other hand slid over to his back and around his neck. Their lips still tangled, but as they went deeper he could feel them grow fuller and a touch more moist. Aomine relaxed his hold and stroke Kagami's hair up, gradually moving with care. He parted his lips, and his tongue, just the tip though, slip inside him.

When Aomine kiss-off for a breath, Kagami asked.

"Hey, did you ever kiss anyone else before me?"

Suddenly, Aomine stiffened and secretly drew a rough breath. Right when he's hard, and he asked a silly question?

He looked into Kagami's eyes. "Does it matter?" he said.

"Ah, no. I only wanted to know."

"Well, I kissed someone before." 

"Not that I care, but who? Your ex?" oblivious of the situation Aomine's in, Kagami asked again.

"W-well....that...he's not my ex though, it was K--" as he was about to say Kise's name, his phone rang.

_Fuck, that was close._

Aomine got up and sat on the edge of the bed, he took his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

It was his father. He answered.

Aomine stood up and walked through the door out the room, he ended up at the living room and settled on the couch.

Kagami sprawled free letting all his senses loose. He sighed of discontent.

Later on, Aomine peered on the door.

"Kagami, I think we can continue on another time. My old man needs to talk to me,"

The redhead looked at him, he smiled. "Ah, no problem."

"Sorry, I need to catch up the last train. Will you be okay alone?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to being alone since my dad was always on business trips. I'll be just fine and go home." though his voice was reassuring, his face but a little green.

It made Aomine reluctant. "I'll call Tetsu,"

"No need."

"But..."

Kagami snorted. "What? Are you that worried about me?" he laughed half hearted. "I'm fine I'm not a little girl so just go and run your ass off."

Aomine sighed. "Okay, I'm going. Don't forget to call me if something goes wrong."

"Yeah, the door's auto-lock so just pull it close when you're out."

When Aomine was gone, Kagami grunted.

"Bastard,"

He sat up for a while and then decided to take a bath. He entered the bathroom.

The night was chill and so with the water, Kagami let it run through his naked body. His mind was still fuming.

"At least finish what you had started, asshole." he bantered to himself, mildly cursing Aomine in his head. "FUCK!"

They're only officially going out for two weeks, right after the practice match between Tuou and Fukuda. Aomine has been wooing him since the very first time Kuroko introduced them with each other. He promised him that he will accept his feelings if he'll win the match. Aomine won. And so did his heart.

But, he felt like the strong affection that Aomine showed him previously, the way he treat him now, was no more than the way he was treating him before. In fact, it was lacking.

He thought that now they're an item, they should be more intimate. He should feel more love. He thought Aomine could show more of his true self, that he could be open to him in everything.

Guess, did he expect too much?

Or,....did he make him wait too long that his feelings for him started to fade?

Once more, Kagami grunted, this time it was himself that he cursed.

He let his confused thoughts be wash away along with the water to the sink.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine's home.

Inside the study room, he sat on the chair opposite of his father. He didn't know why he felt less scared and yet more than nervous. The look in his father's eyes intimidated him that he can't even looked at him straight. Something's telling him that his father was about to say a bomb. He patiently waited.

His eyes run over him so deliberately that made him flinched for a second, his father isn't saying anything yet. And when he opened his mouth, Aomine felt like backing out.

"I need to talk to you man to man," he pretext. "Its about our business, but first, what were you doing?"

"Doing....what?"

"Mom said, lately you were coming home so late at night. I am not strict about what time you come home, but don't let Mom worry about you every night." he paused as if to weed a reasonable alibis out of him.

"I'm....with my friend." in low voice he answered.

"With Ryouta-kun?" he assumed. "Which reminds me, last month Mr. Kise told me that you two broke up."

Aomine stiffened, he already expected that Kise will actually confess to his parents, no wonder his mother hasn't chatted with his mom for a while. Yet hearing those words coming out from his father's mouth, somehow he felt a bit sad.

"But last week, he talked to me again." his father continued. "He said Ryouta-kun has been staying long outside and going home too late at night. Mr. Kise assumed you two got back together. If so, he asked me to talk to you about it. Refrain from staying outside so late, if you want to be together, you can bring him home and sleep over. Or you can sleep over at their house. I don't mind as long as you call us earlier." he nagged.

However, none of his words sank into his son's mind. Aomine, stunned shock with the news that Kise was staying out late every night. Its not for him to talk but, hell, why did it bothered him too much?

_He's been staying out late with that bastard? What the hell you're thinking, Kise?_

His mood became quicksilver he stood up from his seat and dashed to the door, but his father snapped at him.

"Where are you going? Come back here!" his voice thundered and Aomine got back to his senses.

Aomine sat back.

"Listen to me and listen very well, you stupid son!" his father said, the wrinkles on his forehead increased again by a few lines. "Mr Kise signed my proposal last Monday, the joint business is under your name and Ryouta-kun--"

Aomine was surprised and cut off his father mid-sentence. "Dad! You should ask me first before you decide--"

"Don't interrupt when I'm still talking!"

Aomine halted in silence, clutched his hand under the table.

"The joint business, we decide to have an expansion off-country. We agreed that I'll be the one to manage here in Japan and Mr Kise will manage overseas. He'll be out of the country for a year or two. While he's away, I have the responsibility to also look after his family. But the plan change, his eldest child will set to Paris as an exchange student there and she'll be off once the long vacation come. The only left were Ryouta-kun and her mother. Mr Kise decided to take her wife with him--"

"Huh? What about Kise? I mean, Ryouta?"

"I said don't interrupt me. Will you let me finish first?"

"Y-yes, dad."

"Ryouta-kun will move in with us."

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

Say, what? What?

 

__TBC__

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

It was announced in the weather news last night that a typhoon is entering the country, it won't take one or two days to reach the zone.

This early morning when he woke up it was still fine, there's no evident of any rain coming soon, neither the sky was fogged nor damped. But as soon as Kise reached Kaijou, he saw a sign. Multitude of dark clouds suddenly appeared on the horizon, and not a few couple of hours the rain dropped in big drizzles.

Kise was not in a good shape, he didn't finished his breakfast. He even did not say he's going to school to her mom or dad. Her sister was still sleeping in her bed and getting up late is just fine since she's only up for uni in the afternoon.

And now the bad weather added to his already bad mood, the air around him was ominous no one has the gall to speak up to him.

So long the pesky typhoon hit the land, the local government and the division of education had decided and announced of no classes and ordered every school to send their students home as early as the announcement.

In a matter of an hour, students were sent home and Kaijou was but all empty with the exemption of the teachers who were having their last minute meeting with the school's chairman-- and one certain ace who's lazily playing the strands of his sun-touched amber hair, twisting the locks into a knot above his ears. He was standing, leaning on the sheltered part of the school gate. He didn't want to go back home yet.

Kise barely slept the whole night, he felt sick. Truth be told, he felt sick to his very soul. His brain roiled and nausea struck him low in his throat. But he managed to quash them away, instead, there were words that kept repeating in his head, something he had discussed with his father before going to bed.

It appeared that his father signed a joint business with the Aomine family, under his name and Aomine Daiki.

_"This is for your own sake, for your future."_

Those were what his father told him when he asked why.

"For my own sake? For my future? My ass!" Kise growled.

 _"We're going for a business_ _expansion, we are to start at Taiwan and try it for two years. The Aomine's will be incharge here in Japan, and I'll be managing our overseas branch so I'll be away for the time being. Your sister was accepted in the university she applied for in Paris so she'll be there once the new semester's up."_

_"So, it would only be me and mom to stay here."_

_"Well, that I had decided to take your mom with me as well."_

_"And what about me? I don't want to go there with you, I'll stay here."_

_"That was my plan from the very start."_

_"Then leave mom with me,"_

_"No,"_

He couldn't understand why he must work overseas, or why do her mom have the need to go with his dad. And why of all times that even her big sis Reina will go to Paris. Couldn't she just continue her university in Tokyo? Or couldn't his parents just work here in Japan?

And why the hell did they suddenly decided to leave him alone? Or why the fuck did they have to let him move in Aomine's house?

_"You stay here, Mr Aomine will look after you while we're away."_

_"I can live by myself, no need for him to take care of me."_

_"And where do you think you'll stay at? Or you think you can manage to live alone? No, I won't allow it."_

_"Our house is big enough for me to stay."_

_"That's why I will worry, you alone living in this big house. So, I asked Mr. Aomine to let you move in their house."_

"Me? Live with that arrogant alpha in the same roof? No way!"

He's so so freakingly and devastatedly pissed off right now.

His father's making it difficult for him more and its palpable, here he was trying his best to forget that bastard, trying his best to love Haizaki with all his trust and heart. Damnation, he hated it.

Kise was so concentrated in his drifting, if it hadn't one of the teachers passed by and called out of him, he wouldn't be able to woke up.

"Kise-kun, what are you still doing here? Everybody's gone home now and the school is going to close,"

Kise looked at the teacher. "I'm....waiting for m-my dad to pick me up, sensei."

"I see, so then, go home the instant your dad come."

"Yes,"

And he was yet alone again.

It took him some minutes to decide, taking out his phone and made a call.

But the other side just rang till the automated voice played,  _the person you are calling now is busy, please leave your message after the beep._

"Shougo, let's hang out. I'll be waiting for you at the same place. See you there in an hour. This is Ryouta."

_Beep._

Kise sighed and sagged his shoulder a little, he started to moved and then leave the school's premises.

 

***

 

It was the fastfood haus they went frequently, Kise has been sitting there for almost half an hour after arriving. He had eaten one burger and chugged down his cola upside down, yet Haizaki isn't coming. Its already past the time they supposed to meet, he's getting bored. Moreover, the weather's gone bad it makes him want to take a nap.

He looked outside the glass wall of the foodhaus, there aren't many passers by, or cars and buses running along the roads. Some establishments had an early retirement because of the typhoon, it was luck that this foodhaus' still opened.

Fiddling the phone in his hands, he tried to call again Haizaki, but it was all the same.

"What are you doing? Pick up and answer your phone now," he mumbled as his eyes were staring at the said gadget, as if the gadget could answer him.

One more ring, and Kise gave up when its again the automated voice answered him. He just leave a message.

 

_to: Shougo_

_subject: let's screw._

 

_hey, I'm going to your place._

 

He kept back his phone to his pocket after the message was sent, Kise sat still there for a while. Maybe, Shougo was busy so he couldn't answer his phone right now. Or maybe, since its raining and noisy he believed he won't hear him so he's not answering. Or maybe, he's currently on the train to meet him now.

"Oh, right. What if he's actually on the train? Then he can't see me if I go to his house."

So, Kise message him again saying he'll just wait until he comes.

After thirty minutes and Haizaki isn't arriving yet, Kise's face slowly shading in blue. He looked at the time, it was past 1pm and just finished his third burger and cola.

_I already stayed here for almost two hours._

True, because the crews inside the foodhaus started to look at him suspiciously.

Said enough, one of them came in near.

"Excuse me sir, we're sorry but we are going to close early today. If you must, please leave the place soon."

_Oh, man. This is embarrassing._

"Sure, I'm sorry I sheltered here too long." its true, but its not all true. He can't just say that he's waiting for someone here.

"Its alright, sir and thank you for your patronage." then the male crew left him.

Kise stood up and clung his bag onto his shoulder, all hopes down.

He decided to see Haizaki at his place, he made a break-and-run but the typhoon held him up in a shelter near the train station and he couldn't just continue to walk in the rain because it was heavier than before.

Time passed but the rain did not even slacken a bit, worst, it poured down into its heaviest. The wind howled like a witch in hell, the roads were obscurred with fogs, some vehicles stopped moving. Kise messaged again the Fukuda's ace, but not one was replied.

He's getting cold because he got sleet-drenched by the rain, he felt numb and mired to his armpits. His blond hairs were plastered flat to his skull and trickles of rainwater run into his eyes, to his face. He couldn't feel the ends of his fingers anymore, his joints ached from shivering, his nose was frozen he felt like it will fall anytime now and his teeth were chattering hard enough to flinder. What hurts more, was the fact that he felt alone in the middle of the raging typhoon.

Kise slowly slumped down the shelter's floor, like an abandoned cat nobody could pick up.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Haizaki residence three hours earlier.

The landline rang, Mrs Haizaki answered it.

"Oh, its Tetsuya-chan, how are you my dear?"

_"I'm not f-fine, auntie."_

"Call me mom, how many times have I told you that?

_"But...but Shougo-kun might get angry."_

"Don't worry about that pious little sod of mine, and what's the matter? Are you sick?"

_"No but...its...t-that time. I'm still here at school, my parents aren't home and I just can't ask help from my other friends because most of them are alpha."_

"Oh, dear. Have you called Shuo-chan?"

_"He's not....answering my calls."_

"That pea....alright, Tetsuya-chan I will call dad and fetch you. Will that be fine?"

_"Can...c-can you please call S-Shougo--"_

"Okay, don't leave your school then. I'll tell him to fetch you immediately. If he's not appearing, call me again."

Mrs. Haizaki did not take even a single second to call his son.

Apparently, he was fetched by his husband and on their way to his office. She asked him if he can connect to their son because he's not answering at all. His husband told her that the school called all parents informing for having classes dismissed early because of the typhoon. Shougo was with him inside the car.

"Tetsuya-chan? Alright, we'll be going then."

Shougo, who was all silent glanced at his father once he heard Kuroko's name. His face suddenly turned blue. He doesn't get what Kuroko's up to, he didn't answer his phone so he resorted in calling his parents. While waiting for his father at the school gate, Kuroko called him. But after seeing his name on the screen, he ignored it. Then after five minutes he's calling again. And again. And again. Shougo muted the sound.  _Let him call until he gets tired._ Reason why he did not noticed the 6th time it was Kise who called him then. And the next, until Kise gave up on calling him for the fourth time. Even his text message he did not pay attention to it for thinking it was just from the bluehead again.

And now Kuroko has done it.

"This is not the way to your office, oldman." though he had hunch, he still asked him.

"We're going to fetch Tetsuya-chan, your mom said he's in _that_  time and his parents aren't around."

"He's just stupid, he knew that time is coming yet he still went to school. And there's a typhoon, really, an idiot." Shougo muttered on his seat.

Seirin high was more than an hour from where they are, Shougo closed his eyes and fell asleep. At some time his phone blinked, his father saw it and looked at it. He thought that it maybe Kuroko, but it wasn't.

There were lots of missed calls, one was from Kuroko, their house number(probably her wife) and one was from a certain Ryouta.

"Ryouta," he rolled the name in his tongue. Somehow, the name rings a bell but he can't think of yet who was it.

Then he saw there were also text messages that weren't read yet, the phone was in silent mode and his don definitely did not heard it. He slowed down the car and one second he glanced at his sleeping son, he opened the messages.

 

_fr: Ryouta_

_subject: let's screw_

_hey, I'm going to your place_

_…_

_no, I think I'll just wait you at Mac's_

_…_

_hey, what're you doing? are you home?_

_…_

_I'm bored and I don't want to go home yet, let's hang out._

_…_

_Mac's closed, I'm sheltering now at the shop next to the station. I'll wait you here._

_…_

_where are you? please reply to me._

_…_

_I want to see you._

_…_

_I want to see you badly, there's something I want to tell you._

_…_

_hey, please reply to me._

_…_

_Shou....I really want to see you now, I miss you._

-end-

 

"I see, now I know why your name seems familiar. You are that rumoured guy whom my son was seeing," Mr. Haizaki whispered.

They heard it first from their son's mate, Kuroko. That Shougo isn't accepting him as his mate because he likes somebody else, someone from Teiko. A classmate back in middle school, someone who also a part of their basketball team. The one who stole Shougo's place in the team and the reason why he went to a high school far from their home. To confirm it, he sent one of his employee to secretly follow him and report all of his day activities. They said he was hanging out a lot with a blond boy in the city.

As a father, of course, he want all the best for his son. He can give all that he think it will make him happy. Everything. But he didn't like it when he learned that he was neglecting his mate. He and her wife likes Tetsuya-chan so much, they think he's adorable and that he'll give them adorable grandchildren in the future. They thought of no one else but Tetsuya-chan as their future son in-law and not of any other person. Not any random person. Not that boy named Ryouta.

Without a second thought he deleted all of the messages, Shou-chan must not see them. And even the missed calls from Ryouta were completely deleted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need you for my son." then he put back the phone in Shougo's bag as if it was nothing.

He continued driving.

 

* * *

 

Kise's mom was dead worried, classes were dismissed in the early morning yet his son wasn't home and its already afternoon. The typhoon has gone mad. Her daughter Reina stayed at her room for the whole time, and even if she asked her about his brother she wouldn't know since she haven't leave the house.

She understands how his son feels, even if it's her, she will also feel mad. The overseas thing was discussed and planned a month ago but they only told Ryouta last night, Reina will go first next week, and with her husband they'll set off two weeks later.

She's not seeing his son for two years, or even three if things will work out fine in Taiwan. Though she's confident the Aomine family will take good care of him, still, her heart as a mother aches. There're few weeks more and yet she's missing Ryouta already. She's worried sick when he's not home, what more now that they're leaving him alone? Her heart's truly wavering, but her mind's also thinking of his husband living in a new environment, there's also Reina.

Kise's mom sighed. His son isn't answering his phone.

"Where are you, Ryouta-kun?"

She glanced at the time, its past 3 o'clock now.  There's one person she could ask about his son, she just hope she'll get a good answer. He called their house number.

After the third ring, her call was answered. It was Daiki-kun's mom. But she said his son was not home, his dad led him to his office after he fetched him from school.

 

***

 

At the office, Daiki was called by her mom and the moment he heard her, he hang up quickly not even saying goodbye.

"Dad, can I drive the car?"

"You don't have yet a license."

"Its raining, I don't think I'll be caught."

Mr. Aomine did not say any word, he took the key and handed it to his son. He heard his conversation over the phone, if he wasn't wrong, its something that maybe concern about Ryouta-kun.

"Drive carefully," was all he said.

And Daiki was gone.

Inside the lift going down, Daiki called Kuroko.

"Hey, Tetsu. Can you give me that bastard's number?" he asked the minute the other side received his call.

"Bastard, who?"

Daiki halted, its a different voice. But its kind of familiar.

"I want to speak with Tetsu." he demanded, imaging the figure who owns the voice just now.

"He's resting, and I don't think he can answer you, he's not alright. So, you can leave your message to me."

As Daiki hear the voice further, he now then can tell who he was.

"Haizaki, you bastard!" he howled. "Where's Kise?"

"Ryouta? I haven't see him yet, is something wrong with him?"

_He's not with Kise, but what is happening? Why's he with Tetsu?_

Nevermind, he'll ask Tetsu some other time. Kise is more important now.

"If something happen to him, I will kill you. Bastard!" and Daiki called off with a biting tone. Now that he think about it, Kagami texted him this morning that Tetsu is in heat so they can't meet up because Kagami will look after him while waiting for someone to fetch the bluehead.

_You shithead, you're actually just playing with Kise!_

 

It has been almost two hours that Aomine Daiki kept circling the car round and round the proper, but as of yet he couldn't find the blond. Its frustrating. He tried some places he thought Kise would go, or places that couples go on dates, on restaurants, on restrooms, in the parks, in the malls, in a game center. He's losing his confident, he couldn't even place or feel where his mate was.

"Shit!" he smacked his palm against the stirring wheel. "Where are you, Kise?" he tried again calling his number, it was the nth time and his battery will be dead soon yet only he can hear of was the dial tone.

"Damn it!"

As if seeing no hope of finding the blond, his hands began trembling. Its no good, he can't think thoroughly, he can't drive properly.

He parked the car at a nearby train station, though the rain slowed down, it was still cold. Aomine dashed through the building infront and took a shelter, he noticed that the roads and streets were very nearly deserted. Few people abroad hurried along with their umbrellas whipping above their heads in the stiff wind. Some tarpaulins and bulletin boards flared and streamed as the wind tore at them, casting wavering shadows that flanked on the cobblestones of the streets.

He was about to make a move when he noticed a person sitting on the wet floor, leaning against the back wall of the building not too span far from him. Aomine stood stunned, staring over that person who's head steepled down his hands.

"Kise," terrified, he whispered and run to him quick like a whirlwind.

Slowly, he stood infront of him. Kise was unhurt, but looking drained. Aomine kneeled, he touched the blond's hair. "Kise, what are you doing here?"

Hearing his voice, Kise slowly raised his head and looked up to him. "Aominicchi?"

_His voice' hoarse._

"Let's go," he said, pulling the blond's hand up as he stood himself. He froze.  _His hands are very cold and trembling._

"No, I am waiting for someone." Kise pulled back his hand and clipped them under his armpits.

"Waiting? For who?"

"None.....of your business."

"Your mother was worried sick about you, she can't connect to your phone so she asked me to search for you. Don't make them worry too much and go home. I know you are thinking about your parents going abroad and....living with us soon. We're thinking the same, if you want we can talk about it"

"I don't need your half ass--"

"Shut it! Just listen and come with me silently," Aomine snarled.

"I won't. Shougo might come later--"

"I see." Aomine gritted his teeth. "Just so you know, that bastard is with Tetsu now. And they're at his house,"

"I...don't believe you."

"Or do you want to know why they're together? Tetsu....is in heat. So, what do you think why Haizaki is with him?" Aomine spoke nonchalant without any paused, not thinking what his words might cause.

Seeing Kise's face slowly turning white, the Tuou ace cursed himself and grunted inwardly. He thought at the end that it might be better if he did not actually spill it out.

But the damage has been done.

_Fuck!_

 

__TBC__

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_"If something happened to Kise, I will kill you!"_

Haizaki was still silent, Aomine's voice still rang at the back of his mind and he couldn't help but to worry. He haven't seen Kise for the past ten days and with those words, as if Aomine was blaming him.

"Did something happen to him?" he murmured. But if so, Kise should have told him even before Aomine will find out.

Fukuda's ace sat at the bed, so slowly trying not to disturb the sleeping Kuroko on  _his_ bed any more than was necessary. His jaw could have been cast in iron as his gaze travel over the sprawled omega.  _His omega._

Imagining those words made his head ached. He couldn't even say anything against his parents, he couldn't even refuse when his father said to carry him, he couldn't even say no when his mother told him to put Kuroko down on his bed. The worst was he couldn't even resist when Kuroko's sweet scent fluttered and the alpha inside him burst and raged out. And worst of all worst that he couldn't control himself and took Kuroko as many thrust and pounce as he want, as many cum as he splurt out.

"Fuck!" he gritted. "Shit, what should I do now? How can I face Ryouta now?" now that the heat cooled down, he cursed himself in the slightest bit out of breath despite their pace. He's now facing an issue that has great consequence for all of them.

He likes Ryouta, he really, really likes him. That even having a sex with his mate, his feelings towards the blond never falter, never waver in the thinnest. But he's afraid Kise might hate him because of this. He likes Kise not because he wanted to bed him, to touch him, to have sex with him. He likes Kise because its what his heart was telling him, shouting him. Its what his heart desires.

Just because of one uninvited lust, everything he worked up until now were all wasted and lose meanings. He tried all his best to win Kise's heart, and now that he have it, it disappeared in just one blink.

He doesn't have the right anymore to claim Kise belongs to him, even a friend. He's ashamed of himself. After all his promises to make him happy.....Kuroko as his mate was not a reason, Kise knew that from the very start and still accepted him. All he could blame was himself....and, lame or not, acceptable or not, reasonable or not, Kuroko's half the blame.

"Why must you have to torment me? Why must you come to me?" he sounded in agony, whispering to the bluehead as if he could hear him. "Forgive me, Tetsuya, but my heart can't still reach you. I'm sorry that this happened to us," Haizaki touched Kuroko's face, slowly, smoothly.

A heavy, deep and long sigh gusted his airway. One glanced at the bluehead and Haizaki Shougo left the room dejected, as if he carried the whole world upon his shoulders.

When the door was silently shut, Kuroko who's been pretending asleep has opened his eyes, stared at the door where Haizaki disappeared through.

"Stupid Shougo-kun," he murmured. "Just let go of Kise-kun, you know yourself that you can't have him. You have to stop seeing him now, you'll only be hurt in the end." he wanted to tell him that there's no chance for him with Kise but Kuroko hold up himself. "Why can't you see that I am the one who really love you? Why can't you just love me back?"

Kuroko rolled over and faced the window, the rain have slowed down. But the bleeding of his heart haven't yet.

 

***

 

Inside the car, Kise's eyes were cold and far away, devoid of emotion. Just a while ago, those twin ambers were a visage of a stubborn omega beseeching the help from the Tuou's ace. He was silent like eternity that Aomine couldn't have the courage to break through. The silence between them was like a hard impact of air, like a clap of thunder with no sound. It was deafening.

For a long moment no one uttered a single word, thinking what might each other had in mind.

Aomine took the first move, he called home-- his house.

Her mom answered it. "Daiki-kun,"

"Mom, I'm coming home with Ki-...Ryouta," he side glanced at the blond, still silent. "Can you please prepare the bath and the guest room? He's stayi--"

In the instant, Kise snatched the mobile from his hand. But Aomine reacted quick, he pulled back his hand and pressed off the gadget.

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" Aomine grunted, trying to put back the car in the right lane. He was distracted and lose line when Kise struggled him.

"I'm not going to your house, let me off here!" Kise banged the door beside him.

"No, its almost dark and the rain haven't stop. Just stay at my house tonight, my mom has already informed your mother." Aomine calmly said, another block and they reach his house.

Exhausted, cold and hungry, Kise didn't have the strength to argue at the point, so he just silently agree and turned his head outside the window.

Aomine managed the car inside their covered parking lot, helping Kise out from the car, then they entered the house. Aomine's mother was waiting for them to arrive, she's been standing at the porch for several minutes.

Her reaction's quiet horrified upon laying her eyes on Kise, immediately, Aomine's mom tended him. "Ryouta-kun? Oh my dear, what happened? You're all drenched and..." she touched his stiffly cheek, to his neck, his arms and down to his palms. "You're cold!"

Mrs Aomine feared that the blond will catch a cold, or even a fever. His lips were trembling and were flying shades of pale and grey. His eyes, as if they have no life at all.

She sighed, much beset. Did the decision of his parents going overseas caused him this much? Did they plan too fast? Maybe, she can talk it with his husband and relay the matter to their future in-laws.

"Daiki-kun, show him to the bath and the guest room. I'll be at the kitchen to prepare our dinner, your dad's on his way home."

Aomine walked the omega to the bath, helped him stripped off his clothes before he left.

"Sorry but you have to wear my clothes, you're okay with pyjamas?"

Kise lazily looked at him, "Anything can do,"

Aomine stood there for a minute more, he can't really read what's in his mind. He can't be still thinking of Haizaki now, right?

Speaking of Haizaki, his blood boiled. He'll beat that guy to a pulp the moment he appeared infront of him.

He was about to turn around when he side-glance and saw Kise's long and thin neck, his eyes railed down to its valley. The sight of the omega, pale and half naked stirred up a few sensations that Aomine rather not wanted to feel. He had been too keenly aware of a primal urge to touch him, to cuddle him, to kiss him. To be honest, he didn't want to hurt Kagami but that time when they almost did it, he really felt an audible relief when Kise's image popped in his head. Actually, he had imagine that it was his mate that he's kissing at that night. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about what it felt like to lie on a bed with Kise straddling him, riding him. How he thought very much to hold his hips in his hands, and grind him down on his---.

Aomine stopped thinking while he still can and forced the thoughts away even though it was a quiet sound of discomfort. He was staring at him long enough that he did not notice Kise strode infront of him, with just only a hair between their faces.

"Aren't you going out? I can't take off my pants if you're here."

The alpha bucked back one step, it was too dangerous of him. Their lips that almost kiss and Kise's warm breath caught him in astonishment. He swallowed hard and harsh, fighting to regain his wits.

_"Fuck, that was closed. What am I thinking?"_

"Just leave the clothes infront of the door," Kise said and unconsciously wet his lower lip.

Once more, Aomine was distracted by it, the thin, pale due from the cold weather, yet silky, rose-tinted lips that seemed invitingly unspeakable sweetness. He suddenly hardened, his dick heating rapidly while his breath became heavy and his heart beat with unrivaled force. He shook his head helplessly. "I'm sorry," he gruffed, and even if he knew what's next he will do, it didn't matter.

Aomine raised his hand and quickly pulled Kise close to him, in a matter of seconds, he was kissing him. One hand cupping the blond's cheek while the other landed on the waist, wrapped around it tight while he concentrated on his mouth, kissing him hungrily, aggressively, soul-stealing. The alpha inside him heated, seeking the sweet scent his omega will excrete.

However, the omega in his claws, was refusing. Kise tried to push him away, but Aomine was stronger and still.

"Let me go," Kise gasped while struggling to set free of himself. He gathered all his strength and at one go, he pushed Aomine as hard as he could.

Surprised, Aomine stepped back. "K-Ki--"

 

/SLAP/

 

"What are you doing, asshole! Get out!"

"Wait--"

"If you don't get out now, I'll be going home." Kise looked at him sharp, his eyes were piercing, as if the eyes of a vampire in wrath that you would probably disappear any moment once you were caught.

Defeated, Aomine lifted both hands up the air. "Okay," the sound of his voice was hardly more than a breath and he leave Kise alone.

Right after the door shut, Kise slowly slumped down on the bathroom floor, sap off strength. He hugged his kneels around his arms and  rested his chin on it. He couldn't understand Aomine's actions, how he behaved when they're alone. Sometimes his heart was holding a slight hope, and sometimes not. He couldn't tell what's rolling in his brain, what Aomine could actually wanted him to do. Its suffocating him, confusing him, conflicting him. Haizaki was already one hard to understand, and now Aomine butted in causing him into turmoil. There was Kagamicchi.....oh yeah, and Kurokocchi too. Its all too complicated.

And there's the problem with his family, his moving out. All at once, its sucking him to death.

What does he really want? What will he do? Everything. Everything is in a mess.

That night both Kise and Aomine retired to bed without them talking, not even Aomine apologized for his misdeed in the bathroom, or even Kise has let it slide like it didn't happen at all.

They had dinner like they didn't know each other, they passed each other like there's no one there. And Aomine's parents like, "Let them be" attitude.

 

* * *

 

 

Time flies, the typhoon has long gone and Kise's back to his house.

As for Haizaki Shougo's matter, Kise hasn't contacted him yet. He's just being honest to be inclined with his own judgement, that is, to believe only once he heard the reason from Haizaki himself.

The matter of his parent's going overseas, Kise agreed. And that moving in with Aomine's house-- he has come to terms living there, except that, he has to stay at their own house during his cycle.

Because, to be honest, Kise was afraid he might not be able to refuse his mate the next time they'll be near each other again.

And also, he most feared that his feelings for him, might get stronger in each and everyday he'll see him in the same roof. Afraid that all his resolve in trying his hard to love Haizaki may end up to nothing.

 

Though for Aomine, living with Kise in the near future has pushed him to his wits end. There's no guarantee that ensures him he can control himself, the feeling of wanting his mate back to himself. Ironically, the feeling he never wanted before, has now bothering him and in the last minute he was able to admit to himself that he can't be a true alpha without his omega.

And that is, no other than Kise Ryouta.

Not Kagami, nor Haizaki. Not anybody else.

But before anything, he should clear out first his relationship with the Seirin's ace. Yeah, it was too bad of him to drag Kagami in his world. He hoped that the redhead will forgive him and wished he could find another person who will like him more than the way he like Kagami. And that, he will start it as soon as Kise moves in his house.

 

* * *

 

 

The first hint of the morning was damp and dreary, but that didn't matter at all.

Reina Kise has already gone to Paris a week ago and Ryouta was able to catch his big sis's flight. She had him a tight sisterly hug that Ryouta thought he could never have. A secret he had never shown to anyone, even to the person herself, that Kise has actually a sister's complex.

And now was his parent's flight, everything has been settled. After sending them to Narita International Airport, Kise will be going straight to the Aomine house. His things has already sent there two days ago and was even unpacked and neatly piled in their proper places. 

The thing he did not expect, and probably surprised him the most, was that Aomine did it all without anyone's help. Mrs. Aomine called him and told him how kind his son was, and how Ryouta  is so much love.

_That was only his masquerade. A pretention._

He shrugged, the light breeze stray away some strands of his hair.

A moment Aomine Daiki's navy blue eyes caught, in such a way that Kise looked bright and dashing.

Without him hesitant, as if his fingers has their own minds, rose to touch those strands and clipped them to his ears.

"You're beautiful." Aomine whispered.

The time stopped. The wind blew mildly. Their eyes met. Long. Like forever's not enough for them to stare at each other. Their environment has been forgotten if not of a one teasing clearing of Aomine Daiki's mom.

Their eyes broke too sudden, and both blushed.

"Well, shall we head home?" Mrs Aomine broke through the silence between them.

But his husband suggested they should stop by for lunch.

Kise refused though, "I'm s-sorry but, can I leave first, uncle, auntie?"

The two adults eyed him, but no hint of anything suspicious.

"Okay, but Ryouta-kun darling, be sure to be home before it gets dark." Mrs Aomine smiled at him so dearly.

"Yes, a-auntie."

"Let's go then we'll just drop you off to the place you want to go."

Unexpectedly, Daiki has never said anything. What's he been thinking, only him knew. But his eyes were secretly glancing at the blond once in a while.

And for a time it seemed he was going to say something, his tongue shied away.

Near the train station, Kise asked Mr. Aomine to drop him off there. Actually, he's meeting someone and of course, no way he could tell them who he is. Though he knew Daiki has already in his mind whom he had to meet.

He haven't told Haizaki his moving of house yet, and that he's living with Daiki from this time on.

When Kise has already gone out from the car, he turned his back after thanking the adults.

He did not see the alpha's eyes glinted sharply, like it was about to strike and kill.

If only Kise turned his head once more...different emotions flustered on Daiki's face, particularly, that of-- jealousy.

 

___TBC___

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be confuse on how I write Aomine's name. When he's with his parent, I use Daiki.
> 
> also, I think the story runs a bit slow. sorry for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow Build from here on...

 

It was ten o'clock in the morning yet its still breezy chill, the moment Kise stepped out the car he crossed the road and walked past the train station. He couldn't help but feel envious to the people around, moving smoothly and happily along the sidewalks, the foodhaus they frequent to was also teeming with cheery employees despite of the chill weather.

He inhaled sharply and exhaled in a rush, now that his family were out of the country and even though the Aomine's had let him in their house, Kise still felt alone. No big sister who he can rant or whine to, no mother to cuddle anytime he want to, and no father whom he can argue in every little thing he do. He can't do that with Aomine's family, of course.

The things he usually do, the places he most visited to, the friends he hang out with, the foods he love to eat, the games he want to play, the time to sleep at night and waking up in the morning, everything he likes up until today were all be cut off to a limit. He haven't heard yet the rules of his new home or if there's actually one. With Aomine's attitude alone he can tell that he's a fuckin' spoiled brat and he bet his ass if he even have curfew hours. Its not like he's complaining with his previous self, he actually loved it. Its just that everything seems new and he has to learn and adapt with the foreign environment.

Yet life has to continue.

Kise stood infront of the foodhaus, his amber hairs were like the corona of the golden sun framing his face with visage anxiety and anticipation, deliberately keeping his eyes averted from the entrance door. Last night, finally he had the courage to face and talk to Haizaki. His mind had thoughtfully raced, that no matter what the raven head may say, he wouldn't want a break up for now. For the meantime, he thought that he need his company, he need him by his side. And all against the odds, accepting his reason isn't the main point. Afterall, he knew from the very start that this thing may happen, that Haizaki will for sure returns back to his original mate.

It hits home though, for a fact that they're the same yet the situation was completely different because his mate had already gone far away from him. Well, whatever Aomine's reason had agreeing to live with him in his house, its quite possible that Aomine was entirely unhappy but saw no other avenue. Certainly, the situation may favour his relationship with the Seirin's ace, for his parents they have an assurance they thought him and their son were getting along just fine.

If only Kise could tell them the truth....

Firmly, he ordered composure back into his mind and told himself to take deep, calming breaths. He straightened reflexively and lifted his chin, now that he's here there's no backing out. He saw Haizaki sitting on his favorite spot, on their usual table. Haizaki's face seemed like downtrodden between heaven and earth. But why? He should be the one mad, or could it be that Haizaki's afraid to see him? To talk to him?

Haizaki looked in his way and their eyes met, the Fukuda's ace smiled and though Kise knew there was more shame indicated than excitement, he ignored it and returned the smile at once.

Haizaki's smile had faltered just a bit and looked at his eyes a bit more warily, Kise anticipated it that much. He entered the foodhaus. By the time he reached the table, Kise suddenly felt awkward. He looked at Haizaki uncertainly but the latter curved his lip in the vague resemblance of a smile that made him relax a little.

"D-did you wait long?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nah, I was here five minutes ago." Haizaki replied, the worry in his eyes softened one beat. "I already ordered us the usual, hope you don't mind."

"No, its fine." Kise said, his eyes end at the pending number on their table.

Kise turned his face to the glass wall and looked outside. He could see slanting shafts of the late morning light scattering colors across the roads and buildings.  In the cracking silence between them, he could hear the soft thump of his heart. Or was it really his heart? He squeezed his eyes closed, he felt so tired.

"I'm sorry,"

Kise hiked his chin and turned to the guy infront of him, he managed to recover his equilibrium. For an instant, he held his breath. When their eyes met, his insides crumbled.

"I said, I'm sorry." Haizaki repeated.

Kise scowled. "What do you want to hear from me?"

"Three weeks ago, did something happen to you?"

Kise said nothing and simply regarded him with unblinking stare.

"I didn't know what happened to you, Daiki called me that time and threatened to kill me. But I supposed...you knew how I am doing that day."

Kise's smile was brittle. "Perhaps," he responded, his voice thawed the tiniest bit. "Since you didn't answer any of my calls and not even one message was replied, I was worried something happened to you too."

Haizaki turned pale, he struggled to keep the surprised from his voice. "You...called?"

Its time for Kise to be surprise, "You didn't see your phone? I also sent you a lot of messages."

"But I did not received any calls or messages from you that day."

"Nevermind then, just pretend I never said anything." Kise said.  _Someone meddled up his phone then, could it be Kurokocchi?_

His next words was cut off when their order arrived to their table. A sudden decision halted the crew to place down the food on their table. "Sorry, but can we just take the food out? Can you put them in a paper bag?"

"Sure, sir." the crew answered. "Please wait up a minute, I'll just take a paper bag." then he turned around to the counter. A paper bag hang on his hand when he returned back, he put all their orders inside of it.

"Thank you," Kise smiled when the crew handed it to him. "Let's go to the park, Shougo." he felt uneasy. He can't tell him what he want, he won't let other people hear their conversation. At least, they should be good and calm at the park.

 

***

 

The breeze fluttered the dry grass and in its passing pulled a stray wisp of hair across his eyes, Kise brushed it aside to the corner of his forehead. Both of them were sitting in a bench, a spot in the park where most people isolate. It was so peaceful.

"The weather's good, don't you agree?" he broke the awkward silence between them as he bit his burger. He chewed them with finesse.

A reluctant smile curved Haizaki's lips after he sipped his cola. "Yeah,"

There goes again the silence, Kise thought that once they changed place he could speak off all of his thoughts, all things that bugged his mind. And yet he couldn't start.

The wind blew. Kise frowned, not liking the uppity sound of the wind.

Haizaki stopped sipping his cola, soundless he put it down on his empty side. Kise hadn't lifted his gaze from far away and he thought what he would see in the blond's eyes if he were to look at him. He understand how Kise would feel after knowing his betrayal. And damn it all that he can't even ask a proper forgiveness.

Silently, he studied his profile and he wished for the millionth time that Kise was his mate so that neither of them would be hurting like this now.

"I'm really sorry,"once again, Haizaki said. "I know its unforgivable, I understand if you're angry at me." he swallowed heavily, he glanced at him and caught  Kise's eyes. "I don't know who peeked at my phone that day, that someone messed it up. He might erased all of your calls and messages so that I won't see them. I know I screwed up so I don't want to lie to you." he kept his voice calm, but firm. "Tetsuya--"

"I hate you," Kise's words were damn near whispered, he knew its unfair but dammit, that's how he really felt right now.

Haizaki closed his eyes,  _damn, its over._

"I'm not asking you to forgive me and Tetsuya--"

"Please, say it no more." Kise gritted his teeth. "Shougo, say it no more. I can't stand it." he didn't want to hear him mention his mate's name, it will only add up to the hate he's been holding. For the second time, why does it feels like happiness is so hard to reach? Why does it seems they're so far away? 

"I know this is hard for you to believe right now," Haizaki continued. "But I really love you. I do."

Kise's hands clutched his knees, slowly, gradually, and his deathlike grip eased. But his heart stalled when Haizaki spoke again.

"I'm not going to stop you if you want to break up with me."

Not hesitating even less than a heartbeat, Kise churned at breakneck speed and grabbed the latter's hand. "No!" his voice was fired. True, he hated him for what he did but he can't afford to lose him now. Not now.

"Ryouta?"

Kise gasped. For a moment, they sat staring at each other. Then Kise bent down his head and rested it on Haizaki's shoulder. "I don't want it. I don't want to break up with you." he whispered and tried to hide the clouds forming in his eyes.

Haizaki raised a restraining hand and touched the blond's hair, he felt Kise sink an inch so he wrapped his arms around his waist in a ferocious hold as if sheer strength alone would keep him calm. "I'm so sorry, I am terribly sorry Ryouta." he whispered, low and strained. Oh god, Haizaki thought, how could he be such a bastard? How could he hurt the person he love? "I love you, Ryouta. I can't afford to lose you."

And a certain bluehead was completely disappeared in Haizaki's heart while a faint crimson string sparkled between them.

 

* * *

 

 

Its not totally a moonless night, in fact, the stars were like dust canopies blanketed the infinite skies. They're twinkling so bright it made him remembered the time during his Teiko days when the whole team had a late practice at the gym and all of them got stunned upon seeing the sky. It was so clear bright then, all of them ran outside and carefree sprawled on the grassy ground. Back then they're just innocent middle schooler boys, still have milktaste on their tongues. Back then they were a bunch of spoiled brats, free of problems. Back then when all of their thoughts were full of basketball, to become the best team in Japan.

He also remembered when he was bickering with Kuroko as why he was the closest friend of Aomine, why he became his mentor when it was crystal clear that he's a lot better than him. Akashi just smirked at him back then. Oh, right, that night was the last time Haizaki's with the team because the following days they heard he quit though his reason was quiet unclear. And also, come to think of it. That night when they're all laying on the ground, he was sandwiched by Aomine and Haizaki.

Kise smiled. Yeah, he remembered. Haizaki slowly crawled his hand next to his hand, barely and lightly touching his fingers and when he glanced at him, Haizaki pulled back his hand quickly. He chuckled at the thought when Haizaki was blushing all to his ears.

Ah, that was a good memory. But now, they're just stardust that's rare to happen.

Kise flinched when the sound of the sliding door creaked. Aomine's built peered on the threshold. He walked through beside him, they're now both standing near the terrace rails, their elbows rested on top of it.

"You sure took your time outside and even came home so late." Aomine's words sank in that made Kise sobered from his drifting.

"That's none of your business." and he answered him with his sharp tongue as well.

Their rooms were just next doors with each other and they share the terrace, Kise knew all too well that his little privacy was there no more. Not like in his own house the terrace belonged only to him and another one to her big sis. Its a complete different now.

"Sure thing its not my business," Aomine bared his teeth. "But don't let my parents worry too much. Since you are living with us you're now their responsibility and if something bad happen to you, what will your parents think of them?" his eyes too spiteful that it was scary.

"Don't worry, that won't happen."

"One more thing, don't let that bastard walked you home or our little secret will be found out sooner by mom and dad. I'm sure you don't want that to happen,"

"He has a name, you should not forget it."

"Oh! Does he? I wonder, I could only see him a bastard." Aomine gritted his teeth, seeing how Kise defend Haizaki from him made him real pissed.

"Damn you," Kise hissed.

"Why him?"

"Why him what?"

"Why it must be that bastard? You can like anybody but Haizaki."

Kise shook his head in shock as if he was clearing a fog.

"Its none of your damn care whoever I like!."

Like I said, you can like anybody but not that bastard!" Aomine shouted.

"And why not?" looking madder than hell, Kise shouted at the top of his voice.

"Keep your voice down, mom's still awake." Aomine demanded curtly, his gaze raked over the sliding doors.

"Then don't get me angry," Kise slowed down.

"So, I asked you one last time. Why it must be Haizaki?" suddenly, Aomine's eyes burned like embers, they're ominous and it sting.

Kise looked at him blandly. He was silent for a couple of minutes, then he sighed. "I'll ask you the same thing." he said.

Aomine kept his eyes on him waiting.

"Why it must be Kagamicchi?"

"Kagami doesn't have anything to do in this conversation." Aomine's words laced with warning as if saying him to spare the redhead.

"Then Shougo doesn't have to--"

"He does! He's Tetsu's mate, and Tetsu is my friend."

"I see."  _Did you forget that I too is your mate, Aominecchi? So does that mean Kurokocchi is far important to you than me? Asshole! W_ ords that Kise will never utter to him.

Kise did not want to hear anymore so he hurried to his room. There's no point arguing with him, Aomine only hear his own words.

"We're not done talking yet," Aomine grabbed his wrist but Kise brushed back. Something cold flickered in the depths of his navy blue eyes. Was it....jealousy? Yeah, fuck, he's being unreasonable because of this damn fucking thing called jealousy.

"Let go off my hand." his voice turned cold.

"Break up with him, Kise. Tetsu said that bastard's parents welcomed him in their house already. You have no place there, don't force yourself in."

_Why are you doing this to me, Aominecchi? Why do you keep pushing me away? Am I too much pain in your ass? If you continue this, I will hate you for real._

"Mind your own business, I won't break up with him. And Shougo doesn't like Kurokocchi."

"And he likes you? If so, that bastard shouldn't lay his hand on Tetsu. Let me remind you that he did _that_  thing to his mate, there's a possibility Tetsu may get pregnant."

"I know! I am aware that they're mates and they're doing that thing so you don't have to slap it on my face."

"And you're fine with that? What are you thinking, Kise?"

"Its not fine at all and it hurts!" if he would concentrated on the anger he's feeling then he wouldn't feel the pain. "But Aominecchi, you see, I only have Shougo beside me while Kurokocchi have you and Kagamicchi as his friends. Please, don't push Shougo away from me." his voice made a strangled sound, it quivered like fiddle strings beneath his tongue. "And don't stop me anymore, I'm going to sleep." then he pushed Aomine's hand and leave.

When Kise was gone, Aomine sighed. He could only stare at the fading back of the blond. "I am here, Kise. You have me too." but guess he couldn't tell him that afterall.

 

___TBC___

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I am thinking too much of this story, of all the dreams to have, why would I be dreaming of Kise and Aomine watching them on a one on one match...haha, its really funny! I can't stop myself from grinning...
> 
> and btw, please don't ask me how they looked like because I myself can't describe them..lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll come across some dirty words, please excuse me...

 

Sleep was elusive for Aomine, its nearly dawn yet his eyes were still fully awake as well as how he was aware of the other guy sleeping soundless right next door to him. One second he rolled to face the wall that's separating their rooms and formed a peaceful image of Kise inside his head, the next second he shifted and stared outside the slightly opened windows and brushed away the same image.

The leaves of the trees fluttered in the chilly wind, glimmering with the first touches of dawn dews. He stifled a light groan when he felt the wind against his skin. He stood up and decided to close the windows. He paddled his front direction and halted for a while, stretching his sight out the distance as he felt the cold air entered his nose. He was about to closed the windows when he heard some rustles outside, and a silhouette of a man sitting on the beach chair.

He need not see the face in order to know who he was because there's only one person who shared the terrace with him.

Aomine softly walked outside instead, he sat on the empty chair at the left side. It has been nearly two weeks since they argued and the blond has never spoken to him until now. He knew that Kise was obviously avoiding him and to be honest, it was unbearable. Living with him was like living in fire that he always feared he'll reach his limit. But he'd be damned if he just let Kise see how he'd gotten to him every single time.

Chafing in and out, Aomine sighed deeply. Half of him wanted to touched Kise's beautiful face, to trace his eyes, his nose and his lips down to his neck, yet half of him was afraid he might disturb and wake him up and then leave him there.

He didn't like it a bit. Its tormenting how everyday Kise ignored him like he was there yet he was not. He felt invisible.

So far so good his parents hadn't noticed their little secret yet, and as much as possible he do wanted to be with Kise like there hadn't been any misunderstanding happened between them. That he wished he never had all the shits he'd done to him in the past. If ever he could turn back the time, he'd never do the same thing to hurt Kise. Its just a shame all he could do right now is to wish that everything will be just fine, and that he could gather all his damn courage to confess his real feelings and that, he'll be able to cut ties with Kagami.

Oh fuck, speaking of the redhead, he haven't contacted him at all. Its not like he was trying to avoid him, more like, he actually forgot all about him eversince Kise moved in his house. And also, since the start of vacation he's busy helping his dad in his office in learning the ropes to run their company.

The wind blew and it chilled him. A soap scent, sweet and alluring as the wind, fluttered and he knew it came from the blond beside him. His urged to touch his mate has finally come to its limit, with no ounce of hesitant, Aomine reached Kise's face. Slowly, softly, smoothly, he traced his fingers across his face. His throat came to tighten, he hardly swallowed as he continue trailing the blond's eyes, his nose, his lips, his chin and then back to his lips. His heart thumped, his fingers trembled. He wanted to shove them and play the insides of Kise's mouth.

Again, the wind wooed. Its colder this time. Aomine pulled back his hand. He stood up and walked through his room, after a short while he came back, carrying his blanket. Tenderly, he plowed the blanket to cover Kise. On second thought, wouldn't it best if he'll just carry him to his bed?

But Kise moved his head a bit so Aomine did not carry him.

"Seriously, why were you sleeping here at the first place." he said. "You'll catch a cold, idiot."

Before Aomine decided to return back to his room, he thought that since Kise was sleeping, he wouldn't feel even if he'll give him a light smack. So, he crouched down to level their faces. In one go, Aomine planted a soft yet sweet and warm kiss.

It lasted for five seconds.

Even if he was reluctant to pull back his lips, Aomine has to before Kise will wake up.

"Go back to your room once you wake up, Ryouta." he whispered, then he left the terrace not even noticing that he called the blond by his first name.

 

***

 

Once the door slides closed, Kise slowly opened his eyes. He touched his cold lips.

"What was that kiss for? And why all suddenly you were acting kind to me?" he mumbled.

Before, when Aomine cast him even just one glance his heart tripped over and whenever he stole a kiss from him and even if those kisses were rough, he blushed to the core. But it was a bleeding shame that those things were making him excited no more. Not even one thump did his heart made. Or did flushed a color along his face.

No, if he'd be more honest to himself, its appropriate to say that he's actually suppressing himself, his heart to feel nothing towards him.

For the past days he stayed in this house, Kise has slowly getting familiar with them. Its not as way too different as when he's at his own house, at least, that's how he felt. Aomine's parents were too kind and accommodating, nothing differs from his own folks. And not much difference also with how they are, Aomine's father was just like his dad, getting off to work early morning and coming home late in the evening, then a little conversation with the two of them before retiring to bed. Aomine's mom was nothing more or less than his mom too, with her soft and caring hands like they were still kids. He had nothing to do inside the house, and its not like Aomine's dad wanted him in his office too, however he much wanted to help in the least possible he could think of.

"Your dad entrusted you to us, not to let you work in the office or any of that sort. Just stay home or you can go out  with your friends if you're bored." he remembered those were Aomine's dad's words.

Back to Aomine, lately he was kind of feeling that he's becoming a lot less rough and kinder, not mentioning of how that dark skinned guy actually did not argue again with him after coming home late the other day.

He'd been meaning to talk to him and settle their small fight, if that's how he call it. And, he was thinking of telling the old folks the truth between him and their son. Deceiving them would only make matters worst, especially that they're regarding him as their son in-law which he think it would never come true.

That made him think, which it bothered him so much, when he was with Haizaki at the park. It was faint, but he felt it. He saw it. A glowing string that connected him with Haizaki. It wasn't that bright, not as bright as when he first saw it with Aomine. It was like a flasher.

That was also the time wherein he started to doubt his feelings towards Aomine, or more like, he was trying to push and bury his love for him into the deepest part of his heart. Locking into a place where no one else will be able to unlock.

On the surface, he's trying all his best to put all his love and attention to Haizaki.

"No, you can't deceive me by your fake kindness, Aominecchi. This is nothing, stay calm my heart. Just stay calm." Kise deep breathed while whispering to himself, talking with his own heart as he clenched his chest.

 

* * *

 

Days had passed, thus far there hadn't been any problem within the Aomine house. One more week and it will be the next school opening. Aomine and Kise will be both senior in their high school soon.

Kise had received calls from his parents, his dad just talked about his future plans as usual. As per her mom, he missed her so much he wanted to hug her tight. He also missed the taste of her cooking, not that Aomine's mom had bad taste. Actually, its no less than her mom's. They're both good at cooking in their own way. He also missed her big sis, her loud mouth, her jokes and her smirks, and even their sibling fights.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Kise received a call from Haizaki, asking if he's free since Fukuda's ace was in Tokyo at the moment. He didn't waste a single minute and told Aomine's mom he'll be going out. He took twenty more minutes to prepare himself and off he go.

Haizaki was waiting at the park, more precisely, at the court.

"Hey, ya!" Haizaki waved his hand upon seeing him, he was sitting on a bench, rolling a basketball ball on his hands.

"S'up?" Kise said and sat beside him. "Bored?"

"Nah, I just ran an errand. Its still early to go back and since we're near, I might as well see you."

There was an abrupt silence before Haizaki spoke again.

"Last time you said you moved out from your house, but I wonder why you chose here in Tokyo. Wouldn't it be inconvenient for you going to Kaijou? That's one hour ride from here to there."

Kise sighed, his eyes were drawn to his left side. "My family....they went overseas."

Briefly, Haizaki's eyes flew to him.

"So I am alone, supposedly." he continued. "But my dad planned everything without consenting me, and I can't say no. I should have told you this since day one but I couldn't. And the more I got no chance to tell you after the typhoon."

Haizaki cleared his throat as he stood up, he dribbled the ball in his hand. "So, what made you decide to tell me now?"

Kise barely spared him a glance but did answer him anyway. "Because I need you to know where I am staying at now. As my boyfriend, I think you have the right to know."

The other guy, effectively silenced and waited for his next words.

"I am staying at...my mate's house."

Shocked, but even so, Haizaki spoke with gentle reproach. "Aomine....Daiki's....house, eh?"

Kise nodded in response.

The wind blew, the branches of the trees around clacked. The leaves fell on the ground, some were swayed together with the eastern wind and slowly dropping, forming a canopy of green, yellow and brown. The silence branched another minute, another minute. And another minute.

Haizaki slumped back on the bench and lifted up his face upon the sky, his eyes were closed. He took a very long, deep breath.

A short moment, Haizaki softly speak.

"Ryouta...." and again he breathed, soundly. "Can you just leave his house?"

"That....I....c-cant, not yet. Not now."

"I see,"

"But I intended to, once I'll tell his parents our situation."

Haizaki smiled, slightly. "That's more than a relief."

"And, one more thing, I am confused. Shougo..." he halted, thinking if he could tell him that red light flashing he saw between them.

Haizaki was silent but his eyes were focused on him.

In the end, "Ah, nothing." he did not say it.

"How's he treating you? Or his family, are they nice to you?" Haizaki seemed to ignored his last action and asked him about his new house instead.

Kise flashed a smile. "Well, I can't complain anything against his parents, they're nice and very kind to me. Honestly, its the reason I'm holding back. When I tried to tell them the truth, my tongue backed out."

"Do you want my help? Maybe the two of us can talk to them." Haizaki suggested, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kise did not reply sooner, he stood up and took the ball. He dribbled. Then run through the court and aimed the basket. Shoot!

Fukuda's ace too, did the same. And the next thing they knew, both were having fun on a one on one match.

It lasted nearly an hour.

Panting, Kise plummeted down the court, legs and arms spread while staring at the sky, its just so happen that the clouds were colossally obscuring the pricking heat of the sun. His chest moved rapidly, up and down as he gasped for air to fill his lungs. Haizaki on the other hand, sat just beside him. Both palms leaned on the hard court.

"I....will handle these things myself, Shougo. Anyway, thanks for trying to help but I think I can manage alone." Kise had his response in between panting breaths.

"Well, that's fine with me." Haizaki started to move up. He offered his hand to Kise after pulling up himself to stand. "Want to take a bite with me before going back?"

Kise glanced at his wristwatch, it glared nearly 6 o'clock. "Sure," he replied, he felt his stomach and realised he's hungry.

"Then, let's go." Haizaki said, as he glanced at the blond he saw a mosquito biting him right on his neck, just below his ears. He leaned closer and tried to slap it. But....

It was in a heap that Kise tilted his head to Haizaki's side, the next scene, their lips met.

Surprised, none of them reacted. But only for a second because Fukuda's ace stepped back. He swallowed. His beet red down to his shoulders.

And then there's the flashing light, still dim though. And a faint, sweet and sweaty scent.

Thump!

No, he must not. He already promised himself that he won't do anything to Kise. Not in the meantime. Not in the near future.

However, this sudden feeling and that dim light that sparkled between them, what's that does supposed to mean?

"Ah, there...there was a mosquito below your ears I thought I will kill it and you suddenly looked at my side so, I d-didn't mean to...to k-kiss you."  _Fuck, why am I even stuttering? What the fuck?_

Kise, turned his back. He covered his face, particularly, his nose and mouth.  _There it is again, the red light. And just now, Shougo's scent mixed with mine.._

No good. Kise felt a bit dizzy with the scent. His eyes blurred and he perspired.

"I think, I'll just return home for now, Shougo." Kise griped.

Maybe the other guy felt the same way too, he agreed. "Y-yes, I'll send you home."

"Yeah, please."

 

***

 

Aomine was standing at his room's terrace, the lights were off so only his silhouette could be seen.

Somehow, he's growing irritated and pissed off. Its nearly seven in the evening and the blond wasn't home yet. Did it come a hobby of him to go out almost everyday? Or was Kise been like this even with his own house?

Him and his dad came home as early as six o'clock today, they had a meeting in the office. His dad have to rest early tonight and to prepare his things. Right now, he's inside the library still working on his computer. Aomine was ordered to take Kise to the library once he'll return home. The more he felt aggravated because his parents aren't saying anything about it.

He twitched when from a distance he saw two shadows walking towards their house. And his eyes sharpened upon recognising them.

"Tch, how dare you two explicitly hold hands right infront of my house." he murmured. His jaw muscles were clenching.

Yet still he couldn't take off his eyes from them, the more his alpha self emanated anger.

And the jealousy raging in his heart blasted him off when he saw Haizaki kissed the blond on his forehead.

"Bastard!" his teeth were gritting, his eyes were burning in flames and his hand balled a fist. But as he watched Fukuda's ace walked away and Kise still stood there watching his back fades, Aomine felt a lump rose to his throat. Envy, jealousy, desire, outrage, caring-- all it coiled together, forming a painful knot and when he swallowed, it slopped down to his gut like a flaming rock.

Until Kise went inside the house, Aomine stood still in the terrace and waited for the blond to enter his room. It was about ten minutes when he heard the door next room creak.

Aomine didn't waste time and went over Kise's room. The door's slightly open so he slowly pushed it then he leaned on the door frame.

Kise who was half nude stiffly looked at him, his shirt still clinging on his hands.

"I'm going to change,"

"Go on," Aomine said, still leaning there. "I won't mind."

"But I do, so please go out."

Aomine clicked, but he left him anyway. "Dad want us in the study room, come down after you change." he said before closing the door.

 

***

 

Kise went down the study room after changing, Daiki's already there sitting opposite his dad. He sat down the empty chair beside him.

"I won't chase far out why I wanted to talk to both of you, you knew this already but I still want you to hear it Daiki." Daiki's dad started his talk seeing Kise sat down. "But first, Ryouta-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, s-sir."

The oldman curved his lips into a smile before he speak again. "Isn't it time you call me dad?"

Kise blushed. "Ah...t-that..."

"Well, it can't be help if you're still shy to say it so, its fine. Ignore this oldman,"

"Actually, I have s-something to tell you too. About me and Ao- I mean, D-Daiki." Kise stammered, he felt awkward saying the other guy's first name.

Daiki, on the other hand, was alarmed. He wasn't sure but he felt nervous and scared, what might Kise be telling his father? Could it be...? Is he really going to tell his father about them? He looked at the blond but Kise daren't glancing his side and he knew he's avoiding their eyes to contact.  _Come on, Kise, look at me. Look straight into my eyes, you weren't thinking of telling him the truth, were you? Not now, please? Give me a bit more time._

"Sure, I'll listen after this." the oldman said. "As part-owner of the branch overseas, my presence is needed there during the opening next week. That's four days from now, but I have to go early for the preparations and I intended to bring along my wife. I already instructed Daiki about what to do in the main office, my secretary and other staffs will guide and help him during my absence. I take that Ryouta-kun will help too, anyway it'll only for a week. We'll be back next week on the same day. You're old enough to think what's good for you, so I have no worries leaving the two of you here and behave yourself. I mean, you're in your last year of high school. Don't make any problems that will hinder you to graduate, I don't need to spill it out I know you get what I mean." he lectured as his eyes jumped from his son to Kise.

However, his eyes unblinked when Kise moved his head to glance at his son, momentarily, he froze and stared still at the blond-- particularly, below his left ear.  _A bug bite, eh?_

And here he was non-chalant blabbering about controlling themselves and he saw something he wasn't supposed to see, ah, well....what to do? They're both young and active, it couldn't be help.

The oldman could only sigh.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" he asked when they're not saying anything about what he just said to them.

As if he woke up from deep slumbering, Kise wasn't able to reply instantly.  _What was it again? Ah, yeah, but...if they're going to Taiwan means he's going to see my parents and definitely he'll tell them. Of course, its not good at all since its the opening of the new branch. I guess, I can't tell him now. Alright, I can wait a bit more._

"Ryouta-kun?"

"Ah, n-nevermind sir. I...forgot what I wanted to say."

"Oh, then just tell me once you remember it but you have to tell me when I'm back. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes,"

"Need anything to say, Daiki?" he shifted sight to his son.

"Nothing," Daiki simply replied. But to be honest, he was relieved there. He thought his heart gonna stop it's beating. He wiped his sweat-soaked forehead and secretly deep breathed. Underlids, he glanced at Kise and mouthed thanks.

"You may rest now, I'm going to see your mother packing our luggage. Our flight'll be in the afternoon, you need not come to see us in the airport. Okay?"

"Yes," the two of them answered at the same time.

"Daiki, stay a bit. I need to tell you something, and Ryouta-kun, you go first."

"Yes, good night."

The moment Mr. Aomine saw the door shut, he snarled at Daiki the instant. "You dick son!" he slammed the table before them.

Daiki was, shocked real. His brows met at the center as he looked at his dad strangely. "What did I do?"

"You call that a hickey? That was obviously a bruise, bastard."

"Huh?"

"If you want to mark him, put it in a place that's not so obvious, stupid."

_Hickey? Kise have a kissmark? Tch._

"Yes, I'll do that next time." even if he did not actually did it, Daiki answered. In his mind, he was cursing Haizaki endlessly.

"One more thing," his oldman stared at him straight in the eyes. " Don't make him pregnant yet, Daiki. If possible, control it. He's near his heat, make sure not to touch him."

Abruptly, Daiki's eyes lowered down. "Yeah," lazily he replied. It would be great if he could actually touch him, no, if Kise will allow him to do it. But with their situation getting farther, he doubt if he could even touch his fingers. Kise was on his guard like eternity.

"Then, I take your words into mind. Go and rest,"

Its as if as heavy as the world, Daiki pulled his feet to his room.

When he was infront of the door of his room, he heard some rustles inside Kise's room. Right, he wanted to confront him so he knocked the other door.

"Yes?" Kise's voice sounded inside.

"Its Daiki, open the door."

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep early. If you want to tell me something, tell me tomorrow morning."

Aomine clenched his teeth, he banged the door. "I want to speak with you now,"

A little while, Kise slowly opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked, blocking the door with his body.

Aomine didn't like it at all, he pushed him by force and then hardly slammed the door it could break.

"What are you angry at? Were you trying to break it?"

But Aomine did not say anything, instead he was grabbed on the neck and pinned on the wall.

"Hey, Aominecchi! The hell you're doing?"

_There! Kise does really have one, on top of that, its right below his ear!_

Aomine felt like laughing, he felt he was going to shout. Slowly, with trembling hands he slid it down. His fingers touched the red-purple mark on the blond's neck, fuck, but why does his heart hurts so much? Its clenching so painfully.

"Aominechhi, you're hurting me." Kise said, his whisper contained doubtfully.

But the gritting of Aomine's teeth was abnormally loud in the silence of the room. His shuddering breath was excruciatingly heavy and thick. His right hand gripped the blond's neck like he was going to strangle him, while the left hand clamped Kise's waist around. Aomine rested his head over Kise's shoulder.

"Kise....if..." fuck the fuckingly fuck, the words were hardly coming out they're like thorns across his airway. "If...you are making out...with that bastard, can you please be a little bit discreet? Tell him to mark you at hidden place." while saying those words, Aomine's grip was tightening it scaring the blond.

"Haizaki isn't a bastard,"

"Oh yeah? Did you forget he's an animal?"

"You mean, alpha? You are an alpha yourself."

"Don't lump me with that bastard, I'm an alpha, yes. But I am not an animal fucking every omega in heat."

"He's not--!"

"Why do you always speak up for him? Don't you feel any pity for yourself? He's fucking his mate at the same time he's fucking you!"

"Aren't you the same?"

"I'm not! I'm not fucking Kagami and the hell did I ever fuck you?" Aomine's words carried the ferocity of rage.

Kise blushed.  _Haizaki isn't fucking me either. And when did Haizaki put a mark on me?_

"Your scent....is fading away, Kise."

"Isn't it only right of me to like another person, Aominecchi? I want to be happy. You have Kagami, so I ought to find mine too."

"And you think its Haizaki?"

"Why not if he can give me happiness?"

There was a long silence, only their heated breaths were heard.

Kise felt Aomine's hands tightened around his waist, in all honesty, his insides were shivering. Scared. Afraid that his true feelings will sell him out. His hands were dying to hug the alpha back, with the same intensity.

But he has to hold back.

Not later, he heard Aomine speak.

"Kise....if I am going to break up with Kagami....will you break up with Haizaki too? If I will court you...and want you back to my side...will you give me...a second chance?"

Kise froze. What....the....hell....did...he say...??

 

__TBC__

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

_Want me back to your side? Second chance? The hell you're talking about, Aominecchi?_

Kise slowly pushed the alpha away from him, his mind was reeling from all the conversation they had just now. He didn't know who's heart was beating fast and loud, he didn't mind even if their faces were too closed and he could care less if they almost kiss because all that shackled his brain right now was the fact that he couldn't understand why'd he gone mad. He felt like Aomine's toying with him, breaking his heart over and over again. Damn the deepest hell he wanted to punch him once.

He didn't know what to think of him anymore. Unknowingly, he looked straight into his eyes, and much to his chagrine, he wanted to understand him and decipher each and every thing he say.

"What are you trying to tell me, Aominecchi?"

"Return to me, Kise."

"Hmmm....return." Kise paced. "You say that, but, Aominecchi, I couldn't remember there was ever "us" to begin with. Even our engagement wasn't official, so, why do you say it like we had actually a past?"  _damn you, don't make things hard for me._

A crimson hue painted the Tuou's ace' face deliberately up to his ears. He cleared his throat before winding up.

"Alright, granted we didn't have a decent past. I'm sorry for that." Aomine nearly choke his words, the very first time he lowered down his pride.

Kise could feel how he held his breath and sensed him trying to calm himself. His eyes were an almost otherwordly navy blue, darkened by unknown passion.

"I just want  ** _my mate_** back in my arms."

_Yeah, right. Kise almost believe him, now he understand. Its just because they're mates, nothing more, nothing less. Ah, it was good that his hopes wasn't that high. Its good that he didn't let his emotion run through him._

"Okay, fine." Kise mused.

Aomine's face brightened slightly.

"Is what I want to say." the blond continued. "But sorry, its not as easy as you think. Its not because you said you want your mate I will quickly run back to you. No. I had already enough of you, Aominecchi. Can we just accept the fact that we can be no longer mates in the future? That our fate isn't to be together forever? You know, I really loved you before but now I can't say the same. And I do think that you are just only clouded by the current situation, I mean, because I am living here and your parents' expectations of you. I couldn't tell your father now because of the joint business, I wouldn't do anything that will affect it. But I will surely tell them when the right time comes." Kise lament coolly, his amber eyes slid over the alpha as his lips pulled back in a parody of a smile.  _If only you could be honest to yourself and tell me to go back to you not because I am your mate but because you want me in your life, that you love me, definitely, Aominecchi, I will definitely run to you without a second doubt. I will embrace you with all my heart with a big and loud yes in my mouth._

Aomine wanted to open his mouth, to tell him the words he said were all real, that those came from his heart, that he wanted him not only because he's his mate. That he wanted Kise to stay with him for the rest of their lives, that he like him. That he love him. But he felt like words of his own deprived him leaving him mute. Until he felt Kise's hands pushing him out of the room and shut the door right his nose.

For him, the blond's words were all too clear to a fault. He couldn't help but slithered his eyes at the closed door and heard his inner self laughed, a low with menacing sound that didn't reveal a shred of pity. He can only blame himself for Kise not believing in his words.

"Ah, fuck!" he grunted. One last glanced and he turned around and strode out to his own room.

* * *

 

 

"Hey, you sleeping on the food?" Kuroko's voice broke into Kagami's consciousness.

Lazily, the Seirin's ace raised his head and blinked. Seeing his face peering down made him sigh inwardly. Then he stretched his hands skyward and yawned, he felt stiff and his eyelids felt like lead. Man, he must falling asleep while waiting him to come back. Kuroko went out a bit to buy them colas, before coming to his house, Kagami bought some burgers and potato chips. He was bored to death alone in their apartment, just another week more and school resume. They all be senior soon. He called his boyfriend if they could hang out but Aomine said he was busy working in his dad's office. Though he knew Aomine was an only child and must learn at an early age, still he felt like he was being neglected.

Not that its his big concern though, he just merely wanted to be with him.

"It sucks when you want to be with your boyfriend but things aren't just fine and you can only stay in the corner waiting for the time when will he turn his eyes on you, right, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice brought him back to reality.

Those words were incredibly true as they were spoken, Kagami drew a smile. "Are you speaking up for yourself?"

"Sort of," the smaller guy replied.

Kagami wolfed down the last bite of his burger before speaking up again. "You're thinking we're two of a kind."

Kuroko did not speak, nonetheless, gave him a commendable glanced.

"Haizaki must be giving you a lot of stress, it clearly reflects on your face."

"Uh, not much. I can handle him quite just fine. He can't oppose his parents anyway,"

"So you're just letting him do what he want."

"Yes, for now."

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a moment, then shook his head as he opened his mouth to talk again.

"How do you feel about Kise? Aren't you feeling sorry towards him? Letting the two of them going out will only hurt the three of you at the end. Not to mention...." Kagami stopped before he could tell another word.

"Its fine. I don't hate Kise-kun, but I don't like him either. Its just that he is too coward to speak off what's truly inside of him. I know he love someone else and using my mate to make that person jealous, that was what really pisses me off." Kuroko replied. Its his time to stare at the redhead. There were things running through his mind.  _More importantly, you are acting way too easy. We're the same because you yourself is letting Aomine-kun do what he want._

"Maybe, its a one-sided love on his part. But if you won't do anything, Kise might truly fall for Haizaki."

"Don't worry, before that happens I will make sure to separate the two of them."

"Speaking of Kise, does the person he likes could it be by chance his mate? He's an omega, right?"

"Hmm,"

"So, its like that. Geez, lucky for me I am free to choose who I like."

"You think so? You feel sorry for Kise, but how about you? I mean, Aomine's mate. You probably did not forget that he has one too and he's supposed to be in your place right now."

"Well, of course, I do feel a bit sorry since I am taking his place but..." Kagami fiddled his fingers. "Aomine said he likes me so, I can't help going out with him. I don't have a partner anyway."

"That means, you really don't love him?"

"Hmmm...I do like him. But if he ever return back to his mate I won't stop him. Afterall, he belongs to him in the first place."

"No hard feelings?"

"Yup!"

"Really?"

"Oi, Kuroko, what are you trying to fish out of me?" Kagami stared at him suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing. Really. Its just that...oh, by the way. Has Aomine-kun told you who his mate was?"

"No, and I don't have the intention to know either so, I just leave it like that."  _yeah, just leave it like that. It really didn't matter to him, Aomine can go back to his mate whenever he wants._

But man, it did not feel so good either. He sure hoped he felt just nice fooling around with the Tuou's ace and he's just passing time that he didn't notice they've going out for more than a year now. And for almost the time he'd been trying to persuade his own feelings not to go beyond his limit line, thanks for his self-control and Kuroko's everyday warning it became his alarm clock. He knew a beta like him ain't certainly be good for Aomine, a pure-blooded alpha and a sole heir. He knew for a fact that he can't give him a heir of the next generation-- that only an omega or a female alpha/beta can give. He was, from the bottom of his heart, willing to give Aomine back to his original mate or whatsoever, provided Aomine will give up on him one day.

As of now, since Aomine isn't saying anything yet, why would he stop this little happiness his heart is enjoying at the moment?

Once again, Kagami stretched out and then shifted place to where Kuroko was sitting.

"What are you reading? Aren't you getting tired of those books?"

Kuroko glanced at him, "There's nothing to do anyway,"

"That's true."

Then there was a short silence.

"Hey, Kagami-kun. Do you want to have a surprise visit tonight at Aomine-kun's house? I thought a while to go there now but I'm sure he's in his dad's office, so why don't we go there and stay over tonight?"

Kagami tugged a lock of his hair lightly. He like the idea. "Why not? I haven't got a hold of him for a month, and the last time we slept over his house was when Kise went there, right?"

"Yes, and do you not wonder why he went there?"

"I didn't seem to care when I saw him infront of the door," the redhead answered. "Anyway, what time we'll go there?"

"Let's go before dinner, its been long  since the three of us eat together."

"Then, its settled. I'll sleep, wake me up when its time." and Kagami laid himself on the floor to sleep.

 

***

 

It was the fourth day where Aomine's parents're gone, so far it wasn't as hard as he thought the works he was assigned into. Kise was doing minor paper works, like piling each document into their designated categories, assisting Aomine in his appointments and meetings, and reading documents that are ready for his sign and approval. Aomine was given the power of attorney to be in-charge of all documents signing and approvals, but if something goes wrong, his father will be responsible for it.

 Luckily, there wasn't a single mistake done. Thanks for their hard work, and also, the executive secretary to be there guiding them.

As for their personal issue, they haven't speak off about it since that night. And it seemed that Aomine wasn't ready to talk either. Naturally, Kise had been just as persistently trying to convince himself that Aomine wasn't in his right mind that time, that it was just his alpha pride that was wounded. But his most compelling reason for not believing him was that he knew he couldn't love him the same way as him, nor did he think it was fair to either of them to begin a relationship that was doomed to be just a temporary one.

He don't like that to happen, might as well they don't have to start anything that hurt themselves in the middle of it.

Kise glanced over the wall clock and a bit startled, his eyes stung and they felt like burning. He closed them for a while and opened again. The time glared nearly 6 o'clock in the evening. He shared the office with Aomine but the other guy mostly stayed at his father's private office. He knew it wasn't necessary to stay in different rooms since they had the same documents to work into. He got the feelings that Aomine was purposely avoiding to be with him in the same room. Not that he's against it, more like it was actually convenient with the both of them. Neither has the confident they could stay calm in the long day, nor hold the awkward gap between them. Or they could just end bickering, if not the whole time at least.

He looked down on the table, it was the last document and after this he should be free and could go home early. To be honest it was entertaining, he thought working in the office wasn't bad and he did took it seriously dooming himself everyday at work. That way he could forget about everything happened to him.

At last it has ended. He piled the document in the folder for Aomine's approval then set it aside. He'll just send it in his room tomorrow.

Maybe his mind was occupied by too many troubling thoughts, when he stood up he tripped on a sudden curb. He quickly leaned his hands on the edge of the table and steadied slowly. Something's not right in him. His eyes really sting, they're almost watery. His breath felt hot, likewise his forehead down to his toes and he started to sweat drip by drip. He couldn't possibly caught a cold, right? Maybe he's just too tired, or maybe...holy crap! Was it  _that_ time already?

Shit, this isn't the time for his heat. Not now. Not that they're the only two left alone in the house.

Quick and agitated, Kise rummaged the drawer looking for his medicine. Unfortunately, there was not a single pill left in it. This is bad. And for fucking god's sake he was starting to tremble, to shiver, and his bones were melting like steel. He slowly plummeted back on the floor and leaned on the table. His hand reached for the intercom and pressed, it was directed to Aomine's office. He can only ask him to drive him home as early as possible that his heat isn't at its peak yet.

Meanwhile, Aomine was feeling the same but not so intense yet, there's just a faint smell lingering in his nose. He could only think of one thing, his mate is in heat.

Just as he reach to press the intercom it ring once. "Yes," instantly he answered, slowly unbuttoning the collar of his polo to loosen it.

_"Can you drive us home right now? I'm not...feeling good."_

Aomine heard the omega's gasp, Kise's his heavy breathing made him twitch. It started to affect his body heat.

"Okay, can you walk?"

_"I...don't think I can handle still."_

 "Alright, wait me there." half-floating he stumbled out of his furnace office, he dragged his feet towards the room where Kise was.

Kise was like a wet-soaked chick in the corner, he can saw him trembling. He was trying not to grit his teeth but his lips were clamped so tight. His eyes were closed as sweat profusely dripping down his cheeks, to his neck.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

As well as Aomine, the sweet scent fluttering inside the room makes it harder for him to move and to control the alpha inside him.

Quickly, he run through his omega. He tapped his cheeks. "Kise,"

Kise slowly opened his eyes , "Aominecchi...." his voice sounded soft and, oh holy shit, it was too sexy for the alpha's ears.

The omega stretched his arms and wrapped it around Aomine's neck, "Please, drive me home. My med...medicine isn't here."

_Fuck, its too sweet. I can't hold back!_

But the alpha tried to control himself, he helped Kise stood up by pulling his hand.

"Put your arm around my waist,"

Kise did.

They walked out of the room after Aomine command the secretary to handle the things before leaving the office.

Down the entrance, the guard standing there saw them and help Aomine bring Kise on his car. After a short gesturing of thank you, the guard bowed down his head.

"Good work today," Aomine said, then got in the car.

The next minute, Aomine was driving along the highway to their home. Once in a while he glanced at Kise who was painstakingly holding himself from his heat. He wanted to touch him, comfort him and wrap him around his arms. But he can only look at and feel sympathy towards him, though his alpha self was restraining too much that it hurts.

His heart thumped, it was violately raging inside his chest. His bloods were boiling to a fault he thought his veins will burst any time now. He pressed the gasoline and they speeded fast, he felt like going to throw up.

"Fuck," he groaned and swallowed.

It was about three blocks before their house when he receive a call. He took the earphones and put them on without looking who the caller was.

"Yes?"

_"Aomine? Kagami here, I'm with Kuroko. We're infront of your house but not a single light was on. Were you still at work?"_

"Huh? Kagami??" he blurted loud.

Hearing him, Kise averted eyes to him.

_Shit!_

 

__TBC__

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Aomine couldn't speak, at the very moment he was sandwiched, what would he do? Will he divert the car to the left and tell Kagami to go home, or, will he continue to drive and meet them? Three blocks weren't that far, in fact he could see Kagami and Kuroko through the windshield standing outside their gate. He glanced at the passenger's seat and gritted his teeth upon seeing the look in Kise's eyes. Fuck shit but he can't decipher them.

 _"Oi, Aomine!"_ he was startled by Kagami's voice.

He can't back out now, Kagami was facing the road and he's sure that he knew he was in the forthcoming car because he saw the redhead's face brightened and then the phone hanged.

"I'm sorry," he whispered though he wasn't quiet sure if Kise heard him. He took off the earphones and put them back on the box.

He continued driving until they reached the gate. He lowered down the window beside him as he pressed the button to open the gates, Kagami and Kuroko stood by the side.

As Aomine drove in the car the two Seirin's entered behind, the gate closed right after and then Aomine got off. Silently spared barely a glance to Kuroko, he sighed quite loudly at that point.

"Hey, Aomine, bastard! You sure having a hard time, huh? Two days before school opens and yet you're there kicking your ass infront of hundred piles of papers, man, your oldman's sure was--" Kagami stopped bubbling his mouth when the door of the passenger's seat opened.

Kise appeared out from the car.

"Oh, Kise, you're...here." suddenly, the redhead's voice sounded of disappointment.  _Why's Kise with him?_

Kagami glanced at Kuroko who just gave him a "don't know" look.

"Y-yeah," the blond said. He tried to act calmly so at the very least Kagami won't notice, but he should know better than anyone that Kuroko definitely felt it since they're the same, Kise can't look at him directly in the eyes.

"Let's go all inside." Aomine said after he checked all're fine.

As the four of them got inside, strange enough that Kuroko held Kise's arms and helped him onto the couch. Of what's been up inside his head, only him knows. His eyes went back to Aomine, unnerving him with the situation and why the hell's Kise with him.

As if Aomine had read his mind, "Kise is staying here from a month ago." he said in a low, calm tone. "Sorry, Kagami. I haven't had the time to tell you, I was almost at the office everyday with my father. I intended to tell you one day--"

"Cut the crap, Aomine-kun. Just fess up and tell straight to Kagami-kun what's the real reason behind Kise staying here. Don't you think he need that, at least?" Kuroko had the tongue to stopped him. His eyes were glaring like he was going to fire flames at them.

"Hey, Kuroko. What's the sudden outburst? You needn't be so bloody long-winded." Kagami said, uncomfortable because he'd apparently got confused. His eyes constantly shifting among the three ex-Teiko's. 

"Don't worry, Tetsu. I already planned to tell him that,"

"Then why not tell him now?"

"Sure." Aomine replied without a blink. "I'll just help Kise up to his room, wait for me here."

"Kise-kun can manage to go alone,"

"Kise's not feeling well, would it hurt if you wait for me a little bit more?" this time, Aomine's voice pitched one step higher.

"Hey, stop you two. Go Aomine, we'll wait for you here." Kagami butted in before the conversation heated up. "What's wrong with you, Kuroko?"

"Nothing," Kuroko chided. "But I guess it was right that we came here afterall. We were just talking about Aomine-kun's mate this morning, right?"

"Stop, Kuroko. We came here to hang around and play games, if there's something going on between Aomine and Kise, I'll talk to him in another day." Kagami calmly said, but in all honesty, he wanted to know right away.

While Kise thought he needed to say something, but he couldn't think what, couldn't think at all with his attention so completely centered on suppressing his heat. If he won't go up now, surely he'll collapse infront of them. He stood up and walked forward. Aomine was waiting for him at the stair base.

Before he step up, his phone rang. He took it out and answered the said call.

 _"_ Yes _,"_

_"Hey, Ryouta. I just came back from Narita with my father, I have a present for you. Are you home? Can you come out? I am right outside your gate."_

"What _?"_ Kise said as he look at the door.

"Who's that?" curious, Aomine asked and followed his eyes towards the door.

To everyone's chagrine, the doorbell rang. Kise could only sigh, he have to go and see Haizaki outside the house. He started to walk out towards the gate but Aomine held his hand.

"Where're you going? You should go up and rest."

Kise shook his head. "S-Shougo...is outside."

All eyes set at him, Kuroko in particular, apparently obvious reacting with a scowl. The bluehead moved and started walking to the door with long strides, before he opened it he looked back at Kise.

"Did you call him? Or do Shou-kun often come and visits you here?"

Kise sealed his lips.

"Fine," Kuroko said and went through.

Kagami thought, maybe they shouldn't have agreed to come here afterall. Or they should have called Aomine first before coming. He decided.

"I think, we'll just leave for today." Kagami said.

But Kuroko who was just one foot out the door heard him and spoke. "Do me a favor and don't follow me, Kagami-kun. Wait here,"

Kagami just scratched his forehead.

And not soon after, Kuroko came back with Haizaki behind.

The living room shut silenced all too sudden that they could hear their own heart beats.

No one expected it, no one realised it, and no one reacted when Haizaki had a soft groan, a muffled thump started a yelp from him and bent down slowly on his knees. The paper bag he's holding dropped on the floor. What's currently happening to him, was a shock to all of them.

"I'm...sorry,"Haizaki said as he covered his mouth, swallowed and pushed back the lump formed in his throat.

Kuroko with his glaring eyes spoke his trembling lips. "When.....when did it start?" he asked.  _You asshole, now you really made me angry coming here first to see Kise instead of me. And you even have a present for him when you haven't even gave me one, you motherfucker!_

Aomine looked at him with narrowed eyes, he gritted his teeth. Even if he don't ask, even if no one will tell him and even if he wasn't an alpha he could easily tell that Kise's scent was affecting the Fukuda's bastard ace. Now he understands, now it came clear to him with the past days he felt Kise's scent was slowly fading. Now he knows. Aomine bowed down his head, lost and empty he couldn't speak. What's happening? Did Kise start to like Haizaki back? Why didn't he say a thing? He's not ready for this. No. Not in hell he could just let them be. Not in a thousand years he could let go of Kise and not in a million years he could give him to Haizaki.

Aomine made the move first.

"Kagami, I apologised but can you please help these two out of my house?"

"Ah....s-sure."

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you next time. I promise,"

Kagami just bobbed his head slowly, it was hardly of him to think straight right now his mind too was in shamble. He hold Kuroko's hand and tried to pull up Haizaki with his other hand. "Let's go,"

Kuroko brushed him off. He pick up the paper bag and rudely slammed it to Kise's chest it made the blond bucked back. "This is specially for you, Kise-kun. Let's talk when you are calm and fine. Right now, I have to take Shou-kun away or else he'll be swayed by your scent and I can't let that to happen."

Kise found his voice though its still hard for him to speak because of his condition. "But Shougo--"

"Please?"

For a flash of a moment, Kise saw Haizaki's face in pain. He felt it. Haizaki's scent grew stronger it made his nose twitch. Kise silently groaned. The two scents of the alpha beside him overlapping with each other but as time forego, Aomine's fading little by little while Haizaki's fluttering all over.

Kise shuddered. He huffed. He panted. It was too painful to bear. Half of his mind was telling him to run and hug the Fukuda's ace, half of it told him not. He looked at Haizaki.

Their eyes met. And the red strings between them sparkled even brighter.

But what can Kise and Haizaki do? Two other strings were just at the blind sights ready to take over, one was blinking hatred and anger, and jealousy and envy. The other one was like a flasher, like a lightning, like a thunder roaring in a bad weather.

Haizaki gave him a wistful smile that almost rendered Kise to give in yet they were bound to separate at this moment.

As Aomine helped the three out his house, Kise went to his room.

 

***

 

After the three days out of country business trip with his father, Haizaki drove out from Narita instantly and made his way to meet Kise.

It was the first time he took a trip abroad, he was so excited to see him and tell him what he did with the last three days. To mount to that, he bought a present for him though he don't know if Kise will like it.

He thought of it as a surprise visit, so he did not make a call to notify the blond. And since he'd be sure it would be probably dark when he'll reach his house, he'll just go straight to his place. Not knowing what will he actually see there and he was the one got surprised instead.

When the gate opened, a smile was readily drawn on his face. But no. His smile faded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked to the person who opened the gate for him.

"Was it your business? Or should I ask you the same? What are you doing here, Shou-kun?" Kuroko replied, then his eyes railed down to Haizaki's hand. He was carrying a paper bag. "Did you just come back from your business trip with your dad?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Haizaki asked again, but he snorted after that. "How dumb of me, of course you knew."  _Mom probably told him._

"So, why are you here?"

"Is....Ryo-- I mean, Kise here?"

"Kise-kun? Yes, they also just came back from work."

"I see, then I'll just see him another time." and Haizaki decided to leave but Kuroko spoke that which made him stopped.

"Kise-kun is in heat, and Aomine-kun is with him in his room. Actually, if you hadn't rang the bell, I was going to leave them. But since you are here, why not come in for a little and greet them? They haven't started it yet, I think."

Haizaki turned around.

"Oh, Kagami is in there too."

"Smartass," the raven head muttered, he did not take any more seconds and he let himself entered the gate. He entered the house and walked behind Kuroko.

But soon after they entered, Haizaki staggered and felt dizzy suddenly. A very strong sweet scent was floating all over the living room, no, probably the whole house and it was caused by no other than Kise. The scent smell of him, he knew. Kuroko's scent was different, yet it stirred him nonetheless. He didn't think it have this much effect on him since the string between them was just only dim not long ago, and only couples of days or so it brightened warmly. He couldn't control it, it was so strong he could choke.

He looked at Kuroko. "I thought you said they were in his room?" he confronted, covering his mouth and nose.

"That's also what I thought, well, I was wrong."

Haizaki shifted sight to Kise's place, but the more he looked at him the more it affected him. He slumped down slowly on his knees, he dropped the present he was holding. If he won't get out from here, he'd be more in pain. He could bear it. Yes, he could bear it for Kise. One more thing, he's in Aomine's house. He couldn't just let himself embarrass infront of them. He have to control it no matter what. The fact that Kise's heat affecting him this much made him happy, it only meant one thing.

Kise has already accepted him. That's enough. He won his heart.

When Aomine asked them to leave, it didn't make him mad or anything. And when his eyes met the blond's, he smiled. It felt him relieved.

Finally.

Aomine walked with them until the gate, he thought Tuou's ace gonna hit him but he wasn't. He just looked him straight in the eyes. Piercing, burning, raging. But then again, it did not matter.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine felt numb, cold and empty. There wasn't anything inside his head. It was like everything crumbled down. It was like the whole world turned its back against him. He felt the world was his enemy, everyone, everything.

He thought his heart turned ice, a stone.

When he saw Haizaki's reaction, when he saw how he was affected by Kise's heat, he knew it was over. He knew it was over between him and Kise. He felt like he was going to collapse.

And when he saw the string between him and his mate slowly fading into a distant, fear enveloped him. He wanted to shout. He wanted to rampage.

So soon Haizaki and the other two guys disappeared in his sight, his fear turned into fury. The alpha inside him got mad, for real he can't subdue. But he can't hit Kise.

He just can't.

He love him too much that it hurts.

But what will he do to Kise so that he could return back his feelings for him? What could he possibly do so Kise can trust him again? Love him again?

This is fuck.

Aomine went upstairs. He stood infront of Kise's room, his hand gripping the doorknob but he couldn't turn it open. His mind was battling with his pride. With his heart.

"Kise." he whispered.

The scent was still there, but faint. And the animal inside him was struggling too much for a shred of notice. Thinking of Kise taken away by other man made his heart ached. Every beat was killing him, torturing him, blinding him.

At the end, he couldn't knock the door.

Aomine moved and entered his own room instead.

There, to heal his aching heart he tried to switched on the radio. Maybe, by listening to music could at least calm and heal his heart even if just for tonight.

He threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes.

 

_It all came so easy_

_All the loving you gave me_

_The feelings we shared_

_And I still can remember_

_How your touch was so tender_

_It told me you cared_

 

_We had a once in a lifetime_

_But I just couldn't see_

_Until it was gone_

_A second once in a lifetime_

_May be too much to ask_

_But I swear from now on_

 

_If ever you're in my arms again_

_This time I'll love you much better_

_If ever you're in my arms again_

_This time I'll hold you forever_

_This time we'll never end_

 

_Now I'm seen clearly_

_How I still need you near me_

_I still love you so_

_There's something between us_

_That won't ever leave us_

_There's no letting go_

 

_We had a once in a lifetime_

_But I just didn't know it_

_'Til my life fell apart_

_A second once in a lifetime_

_Isn't too much to ask_

_'Cause I swear from the heart_

 

_If ever you're in my arms again_

_This time I'll love you much better_

_If ever you're in my arms again_

_This time I'll hold you forever_

_This time we'll never end_

 

_Never end_

_The best of romances_

_Deserve second chances_

_I'll get to you somehow_

_'Cause I promise now...._

......

...

 

 

The next thing Aomine knew, his tears fell.

 

__TBC__


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry, I wasn't able to update last two weeks because I was in a vacation trip. and also, for not replying your comments. but rest assured I am very glad with all your support.
> 
> thank you!

 

He couldn't calm himself, one minute he's nervous the next minute he's irritated. Or more like, he'd been irritated most of the time. His mood changed too much that it drove his friends to stay away from him for a while, Kagami still stuck with him though.

It was the second day of the new semester and the fourth day since he saw Haizaki Shougo. Thinking of him only made his day bad and all yet his heart still longed for him. Knowing the truth of him and Kise connected with new light, with their scents getting tangled up with each other, Kuroko had but to clung only on a thin hope that Haizaki's parent will still choose him in the end.

He was in a dazed, for how many minutes he'd been gripping his phone to the point of not blinking his eyes. That he did not notice the bell rung and almost of his classmates were gone, that the room was almost silent and deserted. If not of Kagami patted him on his shoulder he wouldn't wake up from his eternal-like pacing.

"Hey, we have the first club meeting today so we have to be there on time. As senpai's we should be there before the meeting start and before the new members arrive in the gym." Seirin's ace said, he stood right infront of Kuroko.

"Ah...y-yeah," lazily, the bluehead responded.

Kagami stared at him suspiciously, though he obviously knew what's been troubling him he decided to stay silent.

The two of them started railing off. Half their way when all of a sudden Kuroko staggered on his feet, Kagami on his quick rescue and hold him on his shoulders.

"You alright?"

Kuroko shook his head too slow, yet he felt he's like going to throw up. He closed his eyes thinking it will make him at ease. But it didn't gave him good result, instead the darkness made him more giddy that his world felt like turning upside down. His strength drained down to zero causing him to lose balance until he fell unconscious in Kagami's hands.

The redhead instantly run him to the infirmary and settled down on one at the empty bed. It was fortunate that the school nurse hasn't leave yet. Every seconds count, Kuroko was well attended until the nurse announced he was in a good shape.

"No worries, he's just anemic and needs lot of rest."

Kagami wasn't satisfied. Its been bothering him how the bluehead was acting in the previous days. He thought after Kuroko will come around he will send him to the hospital because there's no way it was only anemia.

He sat beside the sleeping omega, he took his bag and rummaged the inside. Kagami thought it was the right thing to do, and so when he found Kuroko's phone he called one person he knew who was also part concerned on the omega's situation.

_But hope not my big worry._

It only took three rings and the person on the other side answered it.

" _What's it this time?"_

"Hey, Haizaki. Kagami here."

_"Huh?"_

"I'll be sending Kuroko to the hospital, come and see him there. We'll be waiting," and after Kagami stated what hospital he's gonna send the omega he hanged the phone without hearing Haizaki's attempt to refuse.

"That's it." he muttered. "Oi, Kuroko. You're up?"

Like the bluehead heard him in his  sleep, he stirred up.

"Ugh,"

Slowly, Kuroko opened his eyes.

"W-where I am?" he asked when he saw Kagami.

"School infirmary."

"What happened to me?"

"You lose conscious so I had to carry you here. How are you feeling?"

Kuroko felt himself.  _Not good._

"I'm....giddy."

"I decided to send you to the hospital, can you stand up now?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try." he said and tried to pull himself up. Once he sat up, his stomach coiled. He's going to vomit.

He can't stand up. He's too weak.

"Just lay down here for a while, tell me when you feel okay." Kagami ordered. "By the way, I called Haizaki to meet us in the hospital later."

Kuroko did not say a word, Kagami took it just fine.

When Kuroko felt a bit fine he spoke to Kagami. "Kagami-kun, can you call Shou-kun again? Tell him to come here straight, I think I don't need to go to the hospital. I feel better if I just rest in my own room."

The redhead sighed. It was not actually his business, its just that he's too concerned for his well-being since Kuroko is his friend, and his shadow nonetheless. He took his phone and redial, talked with Haizaki and told him what had the bluehead asked him to, and then hanged after.

"He said he'll be here in about another thirty to forty-five minutes, is that fine?"

"Yes,"

Truthfully, if he was asked, Kuroko should be his least concern. He himself have some matters to think about. His father requested him for a proper talk about his plan after graduating high school, and to top that, his father wanted him to go back together in America for his university. His work required him to stay there for a bit longer, he can't just leave his son alone any longer than usual. And, he was planning to marry him off with one of his colleague's daughter. But that will be in the future, maybe, just letting them meet will be enough for now. Kagami was not against it, actually. Now that he found out Aomine's mate, it's much easier to let go. But....

Kise?

Honestly, he was taken aback that night. He couldn't find his tongue. The surprise took his mind away, not that he's bitter with it. Its just that he did not exactly expected it has to be Kaijou's ace. He thought it was only a natural thing that Aomine hanged out with the blond since they were old team mates, now he knew why he wasn't so fond of Kise near them.

Apparently, it hurt him. But of course, he won't let them see him through.

Time run fast, Haizaki came after he was allowed to enter the school.

Kagami shook Kuroko to wake up, he knew that Haizaki took every ounce of patience and self-control he possessed, and he also knew that Haizaki didn't have an abundance of either to begin with when it comes to his mate. And Kagami was feeling all sorry for the bluehead the entire time.

Once Kuroko woke up, Haizaki did not utter anything and he just carried the bluehead in his back. Kagami walked with them to the school gate until they reached the train station.

"We're fine here, don't worry. I will take him to his house safely." Haizaki faced the redhead with his words with full assurance.

Kagami just nodded. When the train departed, he headed back. It was only then that he noticed his phone was ringing.

It was Aomine.

All right, its also time for them to settle their situation.

The call was what he expected, and Tuou's ace requested him to meet in his house. Kagami, instead of heading home, he went there without a second thought.

 

***

 

Kise was wondering why Aomine told him to come down the living room, he'd sure he knew he wasn't at his best yet. It should be too awkward for both of them, they wouldn't stay calm, Aomine was too silent even. And he was afraid he can't hold back himself if ever Aomine jump into him this time. His heat hasn't dissipated just yet, usually it took him a week to settle down even with his medicine. Truth to tell, it made him more nervous when Aomine was too quiet than when they were bickering. At least, he knew exactly what was on his mind.

So he let his nature have its way.

They sat across from each other in a stony silence because Aomine hasn't said a word more to him after he slumped down the couch, and apparently he did not intended to. Not until the doorbell rang.

Aomine stood up. "Wait here, and don't you dare go back into your room."

"Y-yeah," Kise answered, a touch of disgruntlement sneaking into his voice. His hands were sweating clenched. It was good that the meds he took before he came down was now taking its effect. At least, he could stay calm for the meantime while they talk. And, at the same time Aomine won't be feeling the same way.

It was a few nerve-racking minutes before he heard the door creaked, and he was even more surprised when he saw the person walking behind Aomine.

It made a bad taste inside his mouth. Hell, he did not expected him to come. Or did Aomine call him?  _Motherfucker._

Okay, enough stalling. Impulsively, Kise shut them two with glare. Now he wasn't really feeling alright. The expression on his face spoke of volumes, and he didn't dare to hide it.

Kise clicked his tongue, "So? What did you want to talk about for that you even called him here?"

Aomine though, gave him a warm glance telling him to keep it down no matter how many funny feelings they had to deal with. Kagami sat on the single chair while Aomine sat next to Kise.

 _I knew it!_ Kagami told himself upon seeing Aomine slowly grabbed Kise's hand and squeezed them tight.

"Kagami," Aomine began, cleared his throat contemplating. "Please believe me, I know I have no shame to say this but I really liked you. Its an honest feelings. I am sorry that I kept it from you, Kise being my mate. I did not tell you before because, you see, Kise here.....I mean...ugh.."

"Aomine didn't like me at all." seeing Aomine couldn't speak straight, Kise took out the words from his mouth. "But I don't know why suddenly this few months he started showing interest in me. You should know that I am dating Shougo myself, and I also knew that you don't like me because of Kurokocchi. He's your friend after all. You see, I admit when I found out Aomine was my mate I was happy because I like him. But he hurt me so many times that I could not count how many. Aomine drove me away from him, it was so painful. It was the time I am so down when Shougo appeared to me and helped me stood up again. True, I was surprised when he confessed because the Shougo I knew when we were in Teiko was rude and hated me. He wasn't the kind of guy you easily inclined to be with. But he....Shougo, came to me. He cheered me up. He was there when I am most desperate and mad. He was with me when I badly needed someone to talk to. Despite the fact he knew who I was inloved with, despite the fact he himself have his own mate to deal with. However I see it, he threw them all away and instead came to me wholeheartedly." Kise paused, a smile danced on his lips. "Now I am sure, I like him."

It was a desperate silence that came after, it took some minutes for the other two guys to recuperate. Kagami spoke first.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kise looked at the redhead. "Since you are here I want you to relay my thoughts and my true feelings to Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. I won't lost to him. I want Shougo for myself. And I also want to tell you this once and for all," Kise bit his lips bitterly. He should now stick to his final resolve, it won't take any longer and his heart won't falter anymore. His heart won't be sidetrack again. He should just look to Shougo alone and cut all the feelings he have with Aomine. For this final decision all of them should be completely relieve. All unwanted feelings should fade away. "You can have Aomine for yourself, I decided today to let go of him completely. Though I admit it will take some time for me to get over him, but with Shougo by my side, I know I can forget him and will love Shougo as much...no, I will love Shougo like he's the only one in this world."

Kagami couldn't speak back, likewise with Aomine. And no one ever speak even when Kise stood up and left the living room.

For Aomine who was like a knocked-off snail on his seat, spoke in his inner thoughts.

_No, this is not what I want to happen, it ain't what I want to hear from you Kise. I did not call you here to end what's between us. I want you here to witness how I will end my relationship with Kagami. Because I myself finally decided to love you with all my heart, that I will look only at you alone...But, what were those sudden load of craps you just blabbered? Without even asking my opinion? What about my feelings? Fuck! Don't fuck with me._

Aomine came to mind when Kagami cleared his throat.

"Aomine, was this the reason why you called me?"

"Ugh..."

"That was not actually what you wanted me to see or hear, right? The truth is, you wanted to end up with me infront of Kise. You wanted him to hear you breaking up with me." Kagami said.

With sickening clarity, Aomine whispered. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Kagami felt the air swelling around him, smothering him. But its alright, he came in Aomine's place with big heart, with light heart that no matter what he hears and what he sees, he will accept them. Despite his heart a bit hurt, he was glad that it actually felt good.

"What did Kise say was also from the bottom of his heart, and I respect him for that. But you know, Kuroko is still my friend and I don't want him to get real hurt. I still don't want Kise to take away Haizaki from Kuroko. You see, Kuroko only see Haizaki and never willing to give up. I admire him for holding up despite all the heartaches that bastard alpha had experienced him. Kise, though he admitted he still have feelings for you he easily gave up and even forcing himself to love Haizaki. That's what I hated, why couldn't he be like Kuroko to hold unto you, his mate, that no matter the circumstances were, he should just cling to you until the very end. Yet he's trying to keep Haizaki away from his mate."

Aomine knew that, even Kise, Kuroko and Haizaki knew that. But its not everyone knew that the fault lies to him. That it was all his fault why all those things happened. And he can't blame Kise for trying to fall for Haizaki. Nobody knew how badly he hurt his mate, not Kuroko or Kagami, not even him tried to understand how it was going for Kise. Not one saw how Kise hid his broken heart. But Haizaki extended his hands, his eyes, his ears, and his heart. Haizaki saw, he heard, embraced Kise, and lend his heart when Kise was all alone and broken. Haizaki was there instead of him.

Fuck. Just how fuck it was for only now he had realised everything how fucked up he was.

Aomine cursed himself. "Just how much a bastard, an idiot and stupid I was?"

"Aomine, listen to me. Even if Kise isn't here to witness it, I want to end up everything between us." Kagami said. "Let's break up."

The Tuou ace did not reply.

"I am very much willing to give up on you, in exchange, do everything so that Kise won't take Haizaki away from Kuroko. This is just only my hunch, but I think....Kuroko....I think he is pregnant with Haizaki's child."

 

__TBC__

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Kise felt limp as he stepped up his right foot on the stair. Kagami's words echoed like mantras. He felt his heart stopped beating, then it clenched. It hurts so much he could hardly breath.

He wasn't prepared to hear such, certainly it could have been him mishearing just a bit, but then those words touched eloquently of his feelings. He was then rock steady as storm of emotion rampaged through his mind.  He even didn't know how he got in his own room, when he looked around he was there already.

He thought its just a mere dream and he thought he should feel something, it felt cold and numb. He never thought it would come sooner, no, he thought it would never come. But here it comes and its happening. It didn't seem fast, but it tumbled infront of him in one second.

Was it over for him? If what was Kagami's hunch turned to be true, then its really over for him and Haizaki. It only remained to act it out until the end.

Kise's face paled. His voice broke. In the silence of his empty room, Kise listened to his muffled sob.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami's hunch was not wrong.

On the next morning, while Kuroko was preparing for school he suddenly fell out of conscious. He was rushed immediately to the hospital by his parents.

It wasn't an illness. He's not cold. Nor having a fever.

Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko ran through when the doctor's finally out of the emergency room. They were so worried what could happen to their son that he fainted so early in the morning.

Yet the doctor wasn't fazed at all.

"Dr. Midorima, how's my son? Is he ill?" Kuroko's mom asked the doctor.

Dr. Midorima smiled. "There's nothing to worry, not at all."

"But why did he suddenly fainted?"

The doctor stared at them quietly, and after a while he said. "I recommend that my wife would be the right doctor for your son since she's specialized in this matter. Tetsuya-kun will be transferred to his private room, my wife will see him in an hour. Could you please wait her there?"

Kuroko's parents nodded in agreement. For a short while, he was transferred to his own room, still unconscious.

While he's yet in that state, his mother called his friend Kagami and informed him of his situation. That he can't go to school for the day and that he was rushed to the hospital.

And since the hospital is owned by Midorima's parents, its only a matter of minutes that  Shintarou Midorima heard the news from his father. It was like a whirlwind. Shintarou called Akashi, then Momoi, then  Murasakibara, then Aomine, and last was Kise.

Kagami went to the school first, he spoke with their new coach(since Riko had already graduated) and told him Kuroko will be absent for the day. After that he also told their homeroom teacher about the bluehead's feeling bad so he's not attending in all their subjects.

Seirin's ace skipped school, he headed to the hospital and visited his shadow. He was about to open the door when he heard a female's voice.

"No mistake. He's on the way, probably 7 or 8 weeks. I can't be sure unless he'll tell me when was his last heat, but since he's still unconscious I can't calculate the exact number of weeks." the high pitched voice said.

 _She's probably the doctor,_ Kagami thought.

"But there's something I want to tell you, and I think that you should give it a proper care." a minute of silence aired before she continued. "The baby inside is weak, if your son won't be careful he might get a miscarriage. And if you must, I advise you that he's better stay at home for a couple of months. He must not go play around, and if possible he should stay out of school until he'll give birth. Though this matter is not new to an omega like him, I supposed it should be kept since he's still in high school and mainly, to avoid rumours that will hurt him. Or else he and the baby will be in danger."

Kuroko's father was sure quick to respond, "Yes, we understand."

"Then, let him rest until he gain his conscious. For now, you can leave him. Don't worry, we'll make sure to call you if anything happens."

"Thank you very much, and doctor, could this matter be also kept secret inside this room?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll handle everything, I will send only one nurse to check for him every minute and him being pregnant won't be leak outside this room."

Kagami heard footsteps towards the door, but before it opened, he heard again the doctor's voice.

"Oh, by the way, I am sure you already told one or two of his friends that he's here. Should we let them in if they happen to visit?"

"Yes, that, I will list the names of those who are allowed to come and see him. Other than those names, please don't let them enter this room."

"Sure, I will order the information desk about it."

"Thank you," Kuroko's mother said as she handed the list of names on a piece of paper.

On that, Kagami knocked the door before he peered his head inside.

"Excuse me,"

"Oh, Taiga-kun, you're here. Come in."

"Hello, auntie, uncle." Kagami politely greeted.

The female doctor stared at the newly arrived boy.

"He's on the list, he's Kagami Taiga so its alright."

Kagami bowed for respect, the doctor did same as her respond. He read the doctor's name.  _Midorima.....could she be Midorima's mother? I heard that his parents are doctors and that they own this hospital._ He had a second glanced at the list of names and a bit bothered by one of the names written there.  _Kise....would it be really alright for him to come and visit? What if Kuroko will get mad and angry if he sees him? Should I tell them the situation? Argh, but I don't have the right to decide. What if Kuroko is actually fine for Kise to come? But then, what if coincidentally Haizaki will come too at the same time? Shit, I am all worried to Kuroko....ah, I should tell Aomine and let him decide if its alright for Kise to come since they're mates he should have the right to stop Kise in one way or another...I think?_

When the doctor's gone, Kuroko's parents decided to leave their son in the care of Kagami.

"Is it really alright for you to skip class today?"

"Its fine, auntie."

"Then, we'll leave our son in your care today. If he'll wake up, can you please call or message us?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, right, did you tell anyone about him pregnant?"

"No, I only told them Kuroko's not feeling good so he'll be absent."

"I see," relief painted in Kuroko's mother's face. "Thank you, Taiga-kun. You are a good friend."

"You're welcome, auntie. Haizaki...did he know?"

"I'm not sure, I called his mother after we came here. But definitely, he'll come visit our son. After all, he's responsible of this situation."

_Uhg, I just hope....Haizaki won't deny. And what is this feeling? Why am I feeling sorry for Kise? But, this will be the right timing to break them off and let Haizaki return to his original mate as well as Kise and...Aomine. Fuck, why is this troubling me anyway?_

 

…

 

Haizaki raked his hair back as he closed his eyes and sighed. It was deep. Then he opened his eyes and gazed at the sleeping omega on the hospital bed.

He was ruffled by his mother's voice right after he came back from school this afternoon. He knew that his insides were being torn apart as those words sunk into his mind and his eyes appraised his mother with blank emotion.

"Tetsuya-kun was rushed to the hospital this morning, her mother called me and told me what happened." his mother preluded.

"....." Haizaki stayed silent and waited for her remaining words.

"He's 8 weeks pregnant,"

Haizaki found himself inside his room before he realized it. He looked real terror-stricken and gritted his teeth with twin misery. He could almost feel the air tingling inside his flesh as time flew past, as he plunged and plunged into the depths of his thought.

And now that he's inside the same room of where Kuroko is sleeping, he thought he was doing a fair job of restraining his calm over the raging feelings in his heart, yet it was a feeling meant to send a message: that he'll become tied soon; that no matter what he'll do, its over between him and his love one-- his boyfriend. His Ryouta Kise.

He couldn't bear not to think of him yet thinking of Kise was like a sharp blade plunging into his heart.

When he was asked by her mother to go and stay for the night in the hospital, his heart wavered. But he couldn't do anything when his father spoke, his deadly voice forced him to go. He was on-spot and he thought it was the wrong timing because the 5 miragens plus Kagami and Momoi were about to leave the room when he entered.

"Ah, here comes the future young dad." Momoi loudly said and approached him first. "Congratulations, Shougo-kun!" and she punched him on his stomach.

Haizaki couldn't say thanks, or even handle a single word. He felt awkward towards them since he didn't actually got along well with them from the very start.

"That was fast, Shougo." Akashi patted him in his shoulder. "Be a good father."

And yet again, Haizaki couldn't say a thing.

"Be sure to be a good father, Haizaki." Midorima said too, and bobbed his head once.

"Ah-ah, congrats future dad." Murasakibara just sneered at him.

That was the only time Haizaki said a word in a dead monotone. "Yeah,"

When Aomine walked past him, he heard him whispered. "I'm glad and I thank you. Be sure to take responsibility, Haizaki. Congrats, by the way."

Haizaki took no joy in those words, he knew what was Aomine is thinking. He knew that he was a pain in Aomine's ass, and he knew that by now, Aomine is laughing happily because he can already think that Kise will be his for all of himself. Haizaki could only clench his hands.

And last but not definitely the least-- Kise Ryouta.

He couldn't bear not to look in his eyes, but meeting his eyes were too much unbearable.

And then he thought about the first time he laid his eyes on him. It was really years ago that he thought it was already been decades. He thought about all the things they had shared, all the conversations they had conversed, all the times he stood beside him when he was sad and low, and then he gazed at him, imagining of how could it be great if they were just normal persons who could fall inlove, instead of fated alpha and omega who have to keep their feelings between them.

They both have found the way, though, found a way that they, who aren't fated mates found themselves falling inlove with each other.

But now it was in ashes.

Why would fate do this thing to them? Oh, should he blame it to that shit red strings of fate? To that damn word destiny?

Or should he blame his heart for falling inlove with Kise?

Or should he blame Kise for reciprocating his feelings?

Of course, not. Not in his wildest dream he could blame Kise Ryouta.

 

Not his Kise Ryouta.

 

Kise Ryouta.

 

…

…

…

 

Shit. Damnit all.

 

Fuck it all.

 

Then he was alone with Kuroko without even hearing a word from Kise.

It hurts though, but he thought it was better than him talking with the blond.

Haizaki felt he was being gazed at. He lifted up his face and met Kuroko's indescribable eyes.

"Y-you're awake." Haizaki said and cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"Are those words coming from your heart? Or just words to console me?"

Fukuda's ace twitched. "Hey, now. I am asking you politely, would it hurt if you answer me properly? As if you are treating me too badly."

Kuroko just clicked his tongue and murmured. "As if you are really worried about me."

Haizaki heard it clear though. "I am."

"Convince me."

"I am." Haizaki repeated.

"Then, right now. Promise me that you'll break up with Kise-kun and that you won't see him again."

"That isn't something to be answered in just a matter of seconds. Tetsuya, tell me the truth--"

"The doctor said that the baby is weak, and if anything upsets me I might get miscarriage. If something happen to me and the baby because of your stubbornness, it would be your fault, Shou-kun."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I am just repeating what the doctor said. And I am just protecting my baby. So, if you don't want to upset me, think it twice."

"Are you threatening me?" Haizaki's voice raised up in one level.

But Kuroko did not answer him, instead "I'm tired. I want to sleep now, so if you could, please be quiet and stop arguing with me."

"Fuck it, Tetsuya."

"Good night, Shou-kun." Kuroko said in a tiny voice and turned his back to Haizaki.

And all the alpha could do was to stare at the omega's back who is now falling into his deep night sleep.

But if only he took a roundabout he could have seen  Kuroko in silent tears, hurt that he felt like, it was vague but, Haizaki might deny his child and abandon him. That's what he feared the most to hear from his mate.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours earlier, when the hospital door opened and Haizaki appeared in, Kise felt of excitement at the same time of sadness as well as regret.

Excitement because he haven't see him for almost a week and he missed him, at the same time sadness because when he thought he could completely give all his heart to Haizaki, yet something came in too sudden and took him away in just a blink of the eyes. Regret because, in one way or another, he was too late to finally love Haizaki back. If only he realised his feelings earlier, maybe, just maybe, Haizaki and Kuroko won't had the time to make their baby at that night.

When Midorima called to inform him that Kuroko was pregnant, all hopes he courageously built inside him was smashed into smithereens. He couldn't answer in an instant, but he replied after Midorima asked him if they could all, the miragens, go and visit him.

None of the four knew their situation, and to avoid their doubts Kise said yes.

He thought it would be easy, he thought he could go there, visit him as if there was nothing between them. As if everything was a lie.

But he was wrong. So wrong. Because the moment he entered and saw Kuroko laying on the bed, and the moment he laid his eyes on his still flat belly, his heart broke into pieces.

At that time he wanted to turn his back and leave, yet he felt like Kuroko was preventing him from leaving. He heard him speak.

"Oh, you came too, Kise-kun." he gave him a smile even.

In Kise's eyes though, he was mocking him. And so he answered, "Yeah, so, how are you feeling?"

He wasn't sure if he saw Kuroko pout.

"Well, as you know, here I am. All preggy,"

"G-good for you.." Kise said.

"Thanks, I am sure my mate, Shou-kun is happy."

There was the sudden uneasiness that fluttered, Kise stiffen, Kuroko grin. And to break off the ominous aura around, Aomine stepped in.

He put his arms around Kise's shoulder, he gripped it tight enough for Kise to gasp.

"Then that means you won the bet," Aomine said in his casual tone.

"Bet?" Momoi asked.

"Yeah, these two bet who will get pregnant first." Tuou's ace replied as he snickered.

"That just means you suck, Daiki." Akashi teased.

"And you're not?"

But the former captain just curved up his brows.

Everyone laughed, yet Kise can not seem to bring himself to laugh with them until it was time for them to leave.

"And the future dad hasn't arrive yet,"

"What is he doing that bastard?" Aomine asked.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Ah, he should be here soon. His mom called just before all of you came in, Shou-kun's with his dad. I think they will come together," actually, Kuroko was just hanging in there. That it may be only his guessed Haizaki could really come to visit him. Cross one and finger crossed, the young pregnant omega has only hoped.

It didn't escaped in Kagami's eyes, nor did Aomine, and Kise even.

Yet for Kise, why in deep hell he has to pity him?

Till they decided to go home, Kuroko did speak to him no more. More so when right on time Haizaki arrived, those cerulean eyes got sharper, as if telling him to back off.

And Haizaki? He obviously avoided their eyes to meet.

Kise tried his best to caught them, in the end, Haizaki has only looked at him once.

Did he just tell Kise its over between them?

_No, he won't ditch me that easy. Right, Shougo? Please turn around and look at me again, tell me this isn't the end._

The door already creaked to close. No turning back. No words came out from Haizaki's lips.

Really, it sucks.

 

__TBC__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy week ended, so I think on the next chapter I can finally right lemons. And if you can guess the two persons involve I might edit and write it as the most bitter yet sweetest lemon that I could ever write....hihihi....'chus!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated explicit, please watch out for vulgar words.
> 
> readers under the age of 18, please read with your eyes closed.
> 
> =皿=

 

From the solace of the moonlight's shadow, Aomine stretched his eyes to the distant night. He stood in the quiet obscurity of the terrace as he breathed deep to better experience the coldness and freshness of the night wind, transcendent and abiding. It calmed his troubled senses.

This morning upon hearing the news of Kuroko being pregnant, naturally, he felt happy for him that finally, he got what he wanted. At first, it did not get inside his mind that the father is Haizaki. The only thing he thought at that moment, Kuroko is lucky and the baby in his belly is a blessing. It took a while before he realized that Kuroko being pregnant does matter to him, that much. Call him desperate, but, he was happy.

HE IS HAPPY.

Because with that, he has the best chance to get back his mate, Kise, to his side. Its easier for him to woe the blond, to court him properly, and to show him how much he wanted and how much he realized Kise meant to him.

Truthfully, he was having the hard time fighting to how he could show his sincerity to Kise. He roared in frustration everytime he heard of him having a date with the Fukuda's ace, he can't confront him or stop him. He just can't. He don't have any right to do that knowing how he had hurt him badly in the past. And each time Kise had a date, its breaking his heart to the core.

It really hurt, badly hurt that he can't explain himself.

Thankfully that there's Kagami by his side, someone who, though he didn't intend to hurt and mixed up with his selfishness, still there to give him a helping hand, standing by his side, lending him his ears. Kagami, who was understanding him enough. He's also glad that Kagami have no grudge towards him.

He can't go back in the past and undo what wrong he had done to Kise, but at least, he can fix them. He can start now. By doing that, of course, he have to start it with his ownself and change, to be optimistic and certainly confident in every decisions he will make. To be honest, he didn't know when did he start to feel like this towards his mate. He did not notice as how time after time his feelings grew this extent, to the point that he felt like he can't go on living without Kise in his life.

Aomine sighed.

Just this afternoon he did not expect that Kise would also go and visits Kuroko in the hospital. He almost pulled Kise out of the room when he felt the kind of gazes the pregnant omega was throwing to his mate. He could feel the knife in those gazes and somehow, he had the strong urged to protect Kise. Seeing the face of the blond made him ache with a hunger that was beyond physical. It stirred him. He wanted to speak for him in a way that the other miragens won't notice the huge wall between Kise and Kuroko. So, to ease the tense, he made an ad lib when Kuroko's sharp tongue started to move. Fortunately, his ad lib was well bought and everything's back to normal.

Until Haizaki appeared and he saw Kise's reaction.

There wasn't a conversation happened between Kise and Haizaki, but Aomine knew that their eyes met and who knows what those eyes were telling.

He's jealous. Honestly, he envied Haizaki for having Kise's heart. He hate him, but he can't blame him in any other way.

Aomine looked up, the moon moved slowly across the sky as it stared down on him. He imagined Kise's face in his mind, his amber eyes, his nose, his lips. His smile. He wonders when will he get to see those lips smiling to him, when will those lips voluntarily respond to his kisses, or more like, when will he get to feel the warmth of those luscious lips without any reservation, without any restrain, without forcing him.

Now that he thinks about it, there was no time that they kissed naturally and normally. He remembered he only kissed Kise by forced. And he's sorry for that from the bottom of his heart. He regretted it. How'd he wished he could turn back those times and kiss the blond with much caress, gently and passionately.

Aomine swallowed. He felt a faint thump in his chest, and an unwelcomed feeling ripped off from his stomach.

He looked at his wristwatch, its already nearing the hour of nine in the evening. Kise isn't home yet. After leaving the hospital, he went straight to the office and got some paperworks to do then brought them home but he felt too tired and couldn't get himself to read them. His parents aren't back from Taiwan and he didn't know when will they come back. Being alone in this huge house made him feel lonely. What's more if one day Kise will leave the house permanently? Would he feel even lonelier?

That's for sure.

Once again he looked at the time. What's taking Kise too long outside? Should he call him to come home soon? Or would he rather choose to wait for him to come home?

"At least send me a message if you're coming home or not, Kise, so I won't get worried about you." he murmured and pulled out a long sigh afterwards.

Aomine threw one last glance on the street, and then he went inside and slide the door closed.

"I'll just have a night bath and then sleep."

 

* * *

 

At the moment, Kise was playing basketball alone at the village's court.

He run from end to end, he dribbled hardly from back and forth, he shoot at either of east and west rings, he sprung, he hopped, he jumped-- nonstop. He wanted to get tired, enough so that when he reach home he doesn't need anything and just throw himself on his bed and sleep right away. He wanted to forget, even if only for just one minute. He wanted to get numb, enough so that he couldn't feel anything but nothing. He wanted to be empty, enough to shut himself from the outside. He wanted to be alone.

After a three-point shot successfully, Kise kneeled down, sat on his haunches and leaned both palms on the rough court. His shoulders moved in cadence with his chest, panting, grasping long and deep breaths to fill his lungs. Sweats were dripping profusely across his face, to his neck, all over his body. He could feel his heart beating fast, like the pulsing of butterfly wings. And now that he stopped moving, he started to feel a tingling pain caused by his heat.

His cycle's almost over, today's the last day if he wasn't wrong with his calculation. Normally, it took him a week. The first and last days were the time he felt terrible. If he won't take his meds he'll become mess and all, the pain sears to his bones.

Hell. His body temperature is arising. Kise stood up and took his things, he has to be home before he trembles and collapse. He has to be home and take his medicine before his scent will flutter and misleads any other hungry alphas around. He isn't sure if Aomine's home right now, and even if he's home he can't just call him to come and bring him back to their house. Its his fault that he separated himself from Aomine after leaving the hospital. He heard him calling his name but he ignored it and walked away. He didn't even look back once.

Kise left the court and walked as fast as he could. No peering around, his eyes were focused on the street and the only thing he's thinking was to get home safe. It took him fifteen minutes.

He looked up. The light's on in Aomine's room.

"Ugh, so Aominecchi is home." he whispered as he slowly opened the door and closed it back with a slight creak.

He went straight to his room but before he open the door, he took a short glance at the next door-- at Aomine's room, and then after he entered his own room, shut it closed.

The first thing he did after throwing his school bag on the study table was opening the drawer where he kept his medicines. He found none. He pushed it back and pulled the lower drawer. But no matter how he rummaged it he couldn't find any. _Crap_. Now that he think about it, the last tablet he took was yesterday morning before he set off to school. He made a plan to get a new prescription from his doctor after school today but because he went to visit Kuroko he forgot about it.

"Shit, what should I do?" he slowly walked to the bed and sat on it. The pain's now starting to tear him off. He sweat cold. Electricity tingled all his nerves, it hurt so much, his breath's becoming heavy its choking him. He held himself rigid, gathering all the shreds of strength left in him but the more he struggled the more pain wrapping ever tighter around him.

But then he thought, wouldn't this situation of his just fine? Wouldn't the pain be alright so that he could forget about his broken heart at the moment? So that all he could feel right now is just the pain caused by his heat, and that he could forget Haizaki? Well, maybe. And he hope, the pain should hurt him more, pierce him more until he will drop dead unconscious. This pain is nothing compared to his heart that is bruised for a very long time.

He felt like crying.

His limbs curled, stiffly, painfully. He trembled. He gasped loudly. He felt his heart hammering against his back. His hot breath stirred him, and he smelled his own scent-- sweaty but sweet like cinnamon with strawberry and vanilla-- his omega scent. And before he could stop it his scent fluttered all over the house. It will only take fraction of seconds and surely Aomine will feel him, smell his scent. And it will only take fraction of minutes that it will affect Aomine. That in a matter of a minute, the alpha inside his mate will awaken.

 

***

 

Kise wasn't wrong.

Aomine was just out of the bath, modelling his well-built body on the hallway going to his bedroom with only a small piece of towel wrapping his lower part. He was like a god coming out from his chamber that it will trip over anyone's heart, but it was a bleeding shame that he's a real jerk.

It was so sudden. Aomine felt his heart jumped. Then this feeling, like he was being pulled, followed by a familiar scent. He knew, that even nobody will tell him, he knew all along who possessed this kind of scent. That even if its far away, he knew who was pulling him, affecting him like this. He's used to it. There were times that he thought he would explode, times when he thought he couldn't hold back anymore.

Clouded by the sudden heat that attacked him, Aomine instead, headed to where the scent was-- in Kise's room. Without knocking, he opened the door.

There he saw Kise, who was quick to lift his sight onto him, clenching his chest and soaking in his sweat. He looked vulnerable and fragile that he only thought of protecting. Aomine knew that they're in the same boat now, that if they won't do a thing they'll both writhed in pain. He slowly and painstakingly moved his feet forward and halted infront of the omega in heat.

"Did you....take your medicine, Kise?" his voice was gruffed.

In a trembling voice, Kise replied. "I...did not."

"Where? Where did you put it?"

"Where...what?"

"Your meds. Tell me, I'll get it for you and take it."

Kise coughed, then he whined.

"I beg you, Kise. Tell me before I really lose myself and attack you."

"No.....ne. I took the last one yesterday."

"What? Are you stupid? You know your heat haven't ended yet, why did you not buy new ones?" Aomine bared his teeth and could only look at his mate.

"I...forgot about it. Sorry."

"Shit." the alpha groaned.

Maybe, because they were too closed that the omega inside Kise rampaged. Staring at Aomine's half naked body, and considering the soap scent, Kise's heat escalated even more. Aomine felt the same, though Kise's all sweaty, his very alpha being was completely aroused and he can't hold back any longer. Aomine pulled the omega closer to his body, he hugged him tight.

"We can stay like this until your heat subsides," he whispered into Kise's ear.

But it was a very bad move because the moment both of their scent twined and mixed and fluttered, there's no way both of them will be satisfied by just a tight embrace. The moment their skin touched against each other, the animal urge inside of them exploded by instinct.

It was quiet a slow motion.

"Kise..."

Yeah, it should be alright.

"Can....I?" Aomine asked.

Kise trembled in anticipation. Should he let Aomine do him this time? Could he do it too?

"Ao.....mi...necchi,"

 

* * *

 

 

Whether what's happening between them at the moment is right or wrong, no one seemed to care anymore. Them hugging in Kise's room with unseemly haste, Aomine laid the omega in the middle of the bed and immediately joined and squirmed atop him. The alpha stood up in his knees and knelt between Kise's legs on the bed. Though Kise looked clearly skeptical, he was unconcerned. Yet Aomine still adamantly declared his wanting to have sex with him.

"I'm going to fuck you, Kise." he told him. When the blond did not respond, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Kise's. "Is it really alright?"

"Then fuck me," its a little low and thin, almost a whisper, almost a beg. "Fuck me however you want, Aominecchi. Do me hard, its alright." _yeah, this should be fine. I am not doing anything wrong, its alright. Aominecchi and me were engaged before and he's my mate to begin with. Calm down, Ryouta._

Kise's shirt, still damped from his sweat, was burning him like he has a fever. It was warm and smooth as breakfast grits on a winter morning. Aomine's hand ran the length of his back as he started to move and freed him from the shirt like it was natural that he tossed it on the floor. After that, Aomine slowly pulled down his jersey and underwear at once. Though there might be a sour-relationship between them, and a hard shell around their hearts that's more formidable than their thoughts, lusts and their desires still prevailed.

"You're beautiful, Kise." Aomine complimented, his eyes soared with caress at the naked body underneath him.

Kise felt embarrassed, his face paraded with unwelcome crimson paint. He said thanks anyway.

On his knees, Aomine released the small piece of cloth that was covering his lower part, it revealed his hardened shaft.

Kise averted his eyes.  _Aominecchi's huge!_

"Look at me, Kise."

Golden eyes met the navy ones, there were no words or no hints of going back now.  The feelings they're feeling now, were too precious to share.

Aomine began his moves. He dip low, kissed Kise with a slight peck. Tasted him lightly, deeply and then lightly again.His fingers ranged over the naked soft and smooth flesh of his mate as his legs fidgeted restlessly against the omega's skin, too eager to find a more and intimate embrace.

The blond clung to him. Naturally he accepted his kisses and urged the alpha to take more.

"D-Dai....ki," Kise whispered his name unnoticed, it was like a plea for mercy and a whine of bitter yet sweet pain.

Aomine murmured something incoherent as he softly nipped Kise's chin, then snailed down only to graze his teeth against his throat. His tongue danced across the pale yet smooth flesh of his mate, he caught his nipple and suckled it  with deep contact. His thumb flicked the other nipple making it protrude and tighten. He felt edgy and more wanting now that Kise isn't protesting. His arousal has reached its peak that he can't hold back yet he was holding back.

His free hand slid down to Kise's waist, sinuously to his hips, to his derriere and to his dick. There he insolently stroked it making it stand, proudly hard and slicky and pink. His hand moved fast, and faster, and faster.

The omega swallowed to whimper in the tiniest bit followed by a muffled moan.

".....haaahhhmmmmppppp..."

Aomine bucked up his head and nudged his mouth and bit Kise's earlobe. And he whisper right after.

"Don't hold your voice, Kise. Just let it go,"

"Daiki....nnnnggggg..."

"That's right, Kise...louder." he spoke low while his hand still stroking the omega's cock nonstop, moving his hand as he grope it up and down where excited nerves unendingly sizzled to his expertise.

Kise was completely enticed. He never experienced this feelings before. It's like a drug enervating him, electrifying him. Aomine was like a viscous honey filling him with everything he'd have. His omega being is pounded by desire, thick and hot. Aomine is roughed yet it was erotic it made him shiver. When he felt the alpha's hand trailing down to his dick, he arched his back and rocked his head against his mate's chest as he moaned.

"Yes, Daiki. Please." his voice croaked at the sensational feel of the alpha's hand.

He would have like, if possible, to listen to his own heart thump moan but then if he'd do that, it will bring a premature end to his pleasure.

Kise felt Aomine stiffened for a second when he touched him on his back, slid it down counting his vertebrates and fingered each colomn. He felt his back muscles, felt the shapes of it. He started to press his lips on Aomine's chest. He trailed wet kisses from his neck to his collarbone.

He heard Aomine whispered. "Spread your legs, Kise."

And the omega indulged, he spread his legs as wide enough for the alpha to position himself. He thought Aomine will enter him, but he was flustered and shocked when his head descended and kissed the tip of his cock. His hands quickly grabbed the alpha's hair and pulled it away from his penis.

"No, you don't have to do that Daiki."

"But I wanted to, Kise." he replied. "Let me do it, okay?"

Kise's mouth gaped, he gasped. He whined. He could feel Aomine's tongue playing his cock inside his mouth. It was hot. Soft. He felt a wild pleasure, wild lust, and a wild desperate, bittersweet need. Another loud moan relayed along his throat when Aomine's middle finger thrust his butt hole. His legs stiffened like a stone, his toes clawed when he felt two fingers were now thrusting into him.

It lasted for couples of minutes.

Aomine positioned himself. His hands snaked down to his shoulder and waist, turning him and he faced the bed, his back on Aomine's. By instinct, Kise pressed his palms on the bed and curved slightly, spread his legs enough for openings. Aomine knelt behind, crouched and whispered.

"You have...condoms?"

"I...don't"

"What about lubricants? Or any cream we could use."

"Sorry, but I don't have those."

"Well, can't be help then."

Aomine then without hesitation, he moved down his face.

"Wait!" Kise hovered and tried to reach his hand on the alpha's hair but he was denied.

Aomine was licking him there. "This should be enough," he said in between licks. So long he felt it was slicky enough and he freed his tongue from licking.

Positioning himself to penetrate, he hold his cock and stroke once then nudged the little pecker on Kise's hole. Slowly, so slowly he pushed and simultaneously pierced through in one powerful thrust after. The omega did not dare refused, he braced himself from another full fucking, invading his inside-- enormously. But Aomine did remain stagnant inside allowing him to adjust with his penetrating. He could feel Kise trembled, he knew he hurt him but the pain would soon be over as the pleasure would begin.

Aomine thrust in full force, slamming him, his cock throbbing palpably in the omega's hole. Kise squirmed underneath into the alpha's strokes of pleasure-pain. His hardness going deeper, it went taut halfway until it explicitly sunk violently to the core. The alpha withdrew and then slid in again. He rasped, "Kise," gripping his butt firmly. "My god, I can't....coming...fuck.." he groaned sharply.

Kise turned his head back and caught his mate's face, Aomine met his eyes and bent his head too in an angle, wetly with slurping sound he capture his lips and kissed and their tongues fenced, duelled like swords. Their lips parted. Aomine laved the omega's nape and shoulder blade, the valley of his back, kissed him, licked him, suckled his flesh as he hugged his waist tight while he steadily thrust and pull in vigorous rhythm.

"Dai...ki..."

He thrusted again and again.

Faster.

Deeper.

Little mewing sounds escaped from the omega's throat and Aomine pleasurably accepted them by biting his earlobe once again. Each thrust was deeper than the last, they were like a raging thunder and storm.

"Cumm...ing...Daiki, god..nnnnnhhhh..."

Aomine wrapped his left arm around Kise's waist while he shoved two fingers inside his mouth and played with his tongue. "Let's cum together, Kise. Wait for me a bit more."

"I....c-can't...enough." and he burst. Kise trembled in pleasure.

"I'm cumming...too."

With a final, full and hard and soundly thrust, Aomine shuddered with much ecstasy. He slumped his body on top of the omega.

They're panting, they're huffing, catching their breaths.

It was too sudden, as Kise felt the ending of his orgasm, he was shocked when a fraction of seconds the image of Haizaki Shougo appeared in his mind. Like he woke up from a deep and long slumber, accidentally, he pronounced his name slowly.

"S-Shougo...?"

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine felt like he was poured by cold water, he stiffened behind the blond.

_Did Kise....just mention that bastard's name?_

 

__TBC__

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if this chapter is the right scene, i just want to write lemons...i think? and to be honest, somehow... I AM NOT SATISFIED AT ALL!! Sorry,(>﹏<)


	17. Chapter 17

 

Aomine felt a cold tingling inside him. He felt betrayed and the hurt look in his eyes went right to his gut. He looked at Kise, he was facing his back. The blond had been silent for quite sometime and he knew Kise was brooding and stewing over their mating, or regretting it even.

_Were you thinking of that bastard while we're doing it, Kise? Oh, well, what would I expect anyway?_

"Now, why are you silent? You know I wasn't surprised at all, making love to me while your mind was with another person." was all Aomine could say just to conceal his true feelings.

"That....wasn't lovemaking, Aominecchi."

"We made love because we both wanted it." still, he insisted.

"Its a lust. Or should I say, we're just carried out by our animal nature. I mean, being in heat. There's no deeper meaning into it."  _you can slander me in your mind however you want, Aominecchi._

"Oh, is that so? I see." to be honest, he stiffened with his words. What? Just like that? Just because they were in heat so that sex didn't matter at all? Lust, huh?

Aomine felt like he was about to commit mayhem. He's keeping himself with fury because he's well aware that he couldn't hit his mate for blatantly taking the carnal knowledge just a spur of lust. What's making his anger beyond endurance was the fact his pride and ego was hurt.

"Kise.....was that...on purposed?" he looked again at Kise as if begging him to say no, even if its a lie.

"Did it hurt?"

Aomine might have been prepared for that answer, but actually hearing it coming out right from Kise's mouth, the pain was nearly unbearable, swelling from his chest up to his throat. He was totally and utterly defeated. He chuckled. "So fuckingly."

"Sorry, then."

But the alpha felt the word sorry was said to be so sarcastic.  Christ, he's really gone mad now. He let out again another chuckle, but this time it was a sound of much pain. "Fuck,"  _What is this feeling? Damnit!_

When there were no words following up their conversation, Aomine slowly sat upright and took the small towel. He stood up then wrapped it back around his hips. "Well, I'm going back to my room. I hope I had help you in some way, that is, if you are calm now."

It was very soft and thin, it was almost did not reach his hearing sense but he'd sure that the omega was actually thanking him.

What the hell? What's these load of fucking shit of emotions his heart is bearing now?

And like how he slowly entered the blond's room, Aomine left after shutting the door close almost soundless. It took him only a few seconds and he's inside his own room after banging the door too hard it almost fell. He kicked the trash bin next the table as hell it flew to the other side of the bed.

"Fuck! Shit! Shit!" he kept on cursing as he kicked and threw away all the things hindering his way. "Damnit!" Aomine threw himself carelessly on the bed, his hands were clenching in fume. Over self-confident, arrogant, smug: he must have been too crazy to think he could change Kise's heart by just one sex alone. He must have been cocky to think he won his heart. He thought it went too well and his heart rejoiced only to be completely stabbed in the end. He thought it was too easy to get back his omega. But he was wrong.

And what's this unsettling feelings that starting to bother him like a goosebump creeping under his skin? He felt like even after having mated with his omega, something will happen that he can't explain. Like, it was a parting gift? Or, as if Kise will disappear soon...no, that's not the case. Kise won't go that far.

Aomine felt like his world start to crumble down. Shit, where did it go wrong?  _Why am I like this? When did I become emotional? I'm already trying my hardest to make you mine, Kise, what else do you want me to do? How can I win your heart? Please, tell me what to do?_

Before he noticed it, drops of tears fell down from his eyes. He chuckled. "Dumbass, what's wrong with me?" he wiped the corners of his eyes and pull the blanket after. "Ah, I'm so fucked up."

Aomine tried to forget it for the meantime and suit himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Since the rumour about Kuroko being pregnant has been spread, Haizaki has been silent even more. To make matter worst, his parents had been so volatile with him as going too far as grounding him from school-home-hospital everyday routine only. His father even took his mobile phone, worried that he might still be in contact with Kise Ryouta. Its been two weeks then, and the poor Fukuda ace felt suffocated being guarded. He's so helpless.

Part of him felt like curling up into a lump of remorse while the other part wanted to explode with resentment. His not fool enough to take Kuroko's words as an idle threat, that time the tone of his voice he thought it was grim imperative. Forcing him to break up with Kise Ryouta and not seeing him after that night is so much agony that his heart wanted to burst. Not able to text or call the blond, he thought he would gone mad.

He missed him terribly. He wanted to see him so fuckingly that he even thought of skipping class. He wanted to kiss him, so much. He wanted to hug Kise, complain to him, talk to him and tell him everything how he is in pain right now and how much his heart is suffering. He needed someone to understand his situation, and only Kise will be willing to listen to him that even he knew they're both hurting, Kise will still be beside him.

At the same time, he knew hundred percent that Kise was the one hurting so much. He blame himself for being so reckless, for being a bastard for not thinking of what it will result when Kuroko was in heat and all he thought was to satisfy their lust.

If only he did not do Kuroko. If only he ignored him. If only he resisted his heat. If only he did not bring him home that time. If only he told his parents he don't love Kuroko. And if only he was brave enough to present Kise before them, then everything would be just fine. Yeah, if only... Maybe Kise was thinking he actually ditched him now, and maybe Kise was even cursing him for being a liar and a dickshit. And what will gonna happen if Kise will hate him and forget about him? Will he take it? Will he let everything go to waste without even doing anything?

Honestly, even knowing he's going to be a dad soon, it didn't change the fact that his heart belongs to Kise. That he love him before and now. But the thing is, how can he convince his parents that he have no intention on marrying Kuroko? And also, he's not that heartless to abandon his own child. Its as clear as the day that the unborn baby is his since he's the only person who had ever sex with Kuroko (its not a compliment or anything) but that's the truth. The only thing he admired of Kuroko is his faithfulness towards him, and his loyalty as his mate.

He's now torn between his love for Kise and his responsibility to his child. Its easy to say he won't marry Kuroko and just take his child and marry Kise instead. His parents will strongly disagree with it, and of course, Kuroko and his parents won't allow him to take the baby and be raise by another omega. That would be an insult to them. And its not as if Kise will agree with it either. There's also Aomine Daiki, his number one rival. The way he congratulated him was more like a sarcastic mock than a compliment. He knew that bastard won't just sit either and do nothing.

Haizaki frustratingly let out a sigh. Glumly preoccupied with his thoughts, he glanced at the omega sitting on the bed, Kuroko laced his fingers together and rested them on his lap. Their eyes met. Haizaki averted first.

"Are you not done yet? I'm hungry, and its not good for the baby if I'm starve."

"A while more," Haizaki said.

"Did your mother cooked them all?"

"Yeah," at last he finished preparing the food on the platter. He carried it and put down on the table beside the bed. "Here,"

"You only prepared one," Kuroko frowned.

"I already had my dinner before I came here."

"Eat with me,"

"I'm full."

"Then take this food away, I lost my appetite." Kuroko pushed the table away from him and laid back to bed facing the other side.

Haizaki groped his face as he raised his head up, then put his hand down and pushed back the table near the bed. He took another plate, spoon and chopsticks and scooped some food into it. He sat.

"Come on, get up. Let's eat together." he said in a calm tone. He tried to be patient for his child's sake.

"No need. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Please, Tetsuya. For once, act like an adult."

"Oh, so I'm childish now."

"Can we just eat? Seriously, I'm tired of arguing with you in every little things."

"Fuck you," Kuroko whispered, but he got up anyway and sat. They started to eat.

There weren't any words between them, only the sounds of the spoon could be heard. Though a bit annoyed, Haizaki was still well attended to Kuroko. Like putting more rice on his plate, taking out the bone of the fish, pouring his bowl with the soup and his glass with water.

The alpha laughed inwardly.  _Hell am I doing? As if I'm acting like a loyal husband. What an irony._

While they were silently having their meal, Haizaki glanced at Kuroko once in a while. In his mind, he kept asking what did this guy saw in him? If truth be told, he's not that outstanding. He have so many unwanted attitude. He's not the kind of guy to be trusted at first glance. He's arrogant, a dickshit, a bastard. Seriously, never he once thought of living together with him in the same roof, and being his life-time partner even. All the while, the only person he thought he could spend the rest of his life is Kise Ryouta. No other.

But fate was too cruel for them. With the situation now, could he still dream for Kise to be his partner for a lifetime? He can't swallow the food inside his mouth. For his 18 years on Earth, Haizaki really wanted to cry.

"You're not saying anything." Kuroko said.

"Because I have nothing to say." he responded.

"There are many."

"If you knew, why not tell them to me one by one?"

"Like when will you talk to my parents," Kuroko started as he continue eating his food.

"My parents had talked to them few days ago."

"Hmmm, how about Kise-kun? Did you break up already?"

"Can you spare Ryouta alone?"

"I am being honest with you, Shou-kun. I myself don't want our parents to blame Kise-kun because you're indecisive. I don't want to hurt him even more than this. Your parents told me yesterday that if you can't decide within a month, they will talk to Kise-kun's parents."

"Finish your food and forget this conversation, I deal with Ryouta myself." Haizaki cleared his plate and swallowed the last food inside his mouth.

Kuroko did not say anything any more. Like what Haizaki said, he finished his food in about the next minutes. After another silent thirty minutes, Kuroko went to bed and slept.

When Haizaki saw the omega in his calm breath, he slowly opened the drawer where Kuroko's phone was placed. He took it and put it inside his pocket. He took a short glanced at Kuroko before he silently railed towards the door and shut it closed then went out of the hospital. He found a good spot where no one will notice and hear him. Before he took out the phone, Haizaki looked around one more time. He poked the screen of the phone. Lucky, there was no password. Immediately he scroll and when he found the number, he dialled.

It took five rings when the other side received it.

_"Hello? Kurokocchi?"_

God, this is a torture. Hearing his voice made his heart ached. He missed him so badly.

_"Kurokocchi?"_

Haizaki made an exhilarating sigh before he speak.

"Ryouta....its me, Shougo."

 

***

 

Aomine's parents came back ten days ago, and as expected, the new joint business started smoothly. Kise received some presents from the couple and some were from his own parents. As for Aomine, though it did not occur to him a blunt of excitement, he still figure out how he was fond of the presents he got from his parents. The expression of his face said it all and, at that one moment Kise thought that Aomine was a tad bit of-- cute. (But never in a million years he will admit that to himself.)

Aomine's dad resumed the office and everything returned back under his control, though sometimes the two of them were called in the office when there're documents needed to be explain and discuss. But even they did go to the office and faced each other, they both too civil and it will only take days for the oldman to notice them. Its just that Kise has nothing to say and Aomine, was still sore and hurt.

Aomine did try to open that matter (the incident of calling out Haizaki's name), but Kise did also try his best to evade it. The more Aomine got mad, eventually.

And right now, they're having dinner together when Kise's phone rang.

The gadget's inside his pocket, he took it out. Kise stared at the screen without realising the whole family was looking at him.

"Not gonna answer, Ryouta-kun?" Mrs. Aomine pitched.

"Ah, sorry."

"Its fine, answer it if its important." the oldman said and nodded.

Kise pushed back the chair and moved out from the dining room, he paddled outside the house. Not noticing, Aomine actually followed him and hid himself in the bush.

"Hello, Kurokocchi?"

Aomine in his spot, flinched.  _Why's Tetsu calling him?_

Aomine heard Kise mentioned Kurokocchi the second time. The blond's reaction after that made him suspicious because Kise suddenly covered up the mobile and looked around like he was searching for someone nearby. Aomine froze when he heard him spoke in a low voice.

"Shougo? Why are you calling in Kurokocchi's phone?"

 

_"My dad captured mine and I don't memorize your number, Tetsuya's sleeping now so I sneaked out and took this."_

 

"Oh...so, how are you? And how's Kurokocchi?"

 

_"Well, I'll be lying if I say I am fine. I'm....so messed up."_

 

Kise heard Haizaki sighed.

 

_"I miss you."_

 

Silence came.

 

_"I want to see you, Ryouta."_

 

That did it. Kise slowly slumped down to sit.

 

_"I love you."_

 

Kise couldn't reply because anytime now, his tears are going to burst. Please, no more. Say it no more, Shougo.

 

_"I have so many things to say to you..."_

 

"So am I."

 

_"Can we meet?"_

 

"Is it alright? I heard Kurokocchi's not doing well in his pregnancy."

 

_"Its fine."_

 

"But, what if something will happen to him if he'll find out you are seeing me? I don't want to cause you any trouble, especially your....y-your b-baby." now he said it, but damn it hurts saying Haizaki's baby with another guy. Kise bit his lower lip it almost bleed.

 

_"He won't find out. I will make it sure."_

 

Kise wanted to refuse.

 

_"Trust me, Ryouta."_

 

 _"_ F-fine. When?"

 

_"This Sunday, are you free?"_

 

"Okay."

 

_"Then, let's meet at the park at ten o'clock in the morning. Is that fine?"_

 

"Yeah,"

 

_"So, see you then this Sunday. I'll be going back in the room now. Tetsuya might wake up."_

 

"Sure. See you then. Goodnight."

 

_"Goodnight."_

 

Kise did not end off the gadget yet, he thought Haizaki will hang first. But he still hear his breath against it.

 

"Shougo?"

 

_"Hmmm?"_

 

"I miss you too."

 

Haizaki did not answer.

 

"I wanted to see you too."

 

Yet again, another sighed from Haizaki.

 

 _"_...and...I love you too. Goodnight."

 

_"Ryou--"_

 

Kise hanged up. For a while, he stared at the mobile as if Haizaki will pop out from it. Then after, he clenched it with his hand and nudged it against his face having the illusion of hugging the alpha.

He sat their for a moment, forgetting that dinner has yet to end and the foods are getting cold.

Kise stood up and started to move his feet forward into the house. He got startled when he heard Aomine's voice from one of the bushes in his way.

"So, are you going?"

One of Kise's brows lifted in sardonic arch. "When did you have a hobbit of eavesdropping? That's so lame of you, Aominecchi."

"Just answer me, Kise."

"Its none of your fucking business if I go or not."

Aomine responded with a derisive half smile. "Its MY business." he made a faint scoffing sound, as if Kise's reply is too obvious to require enumeration.

"And so what if I go? You have a problem with that?"

The alpha's mouth twisted impatiently and gave a deeply pitying glance at the omega. "Don't tell me even after knowing Haizaki and Tetsu are having their baby, you still want to go out with him? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I'm crazy! BECAUSE I AM CRAZILY INLOVE WITH SHOUGO!"

Aomine clenched his fist so tight. "Take it back."

"Fuck, no."

"I said take it back!"

"And I said, Fucking No!"

"When did your mouth gotten filthy? Was that the bastard Haizaki's influenced to you?"

"To hell with that."

"I'm going to tell our parents that we fucked."

"W-what? You're crazy."

"Yeah, damnit! BECAUSE I TOO, AM CRAZY INLOVE WITH YOU!"

Kise frowned, then he snorted.

And laughed.

"What's funny?" Aomine got irritated.

"You are really so lame, Aominecchi. And you have no originality at all." and he clapped his hand over his mouth in a not-very-successful effort to stifle a fit of another snort. "No, you're not Aominecchi. You aren't inlove with me. Its only your ego that was hurt because I, your mate, is inlove with someone else. Your pride as alpha can't accept it. But you know, it's too late for you to say that to me. I had enough of you, Aominecchi."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What will I do to make you believe me?"

Kise was silent. His eyes gotten bigger with shocked when suddenly, Aomine hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What should I do to make you love me again? Please, Ryouta. Please, I beg you. Don't make me go crazier than I am already now."

A few minutes past with them in that position, there were no single words said. Kise, in a short while, slowly pushed away Aomine from him.

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi." slowly, slowly, he stepped out and left the area.

Aomine stood there, shoulders down.

It was a complete lost.

 

__TBC__

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Friday afternoon, its quiet cold in the end of spring. Class has ended and there's no practice game or club meetings. Most of the students in Kaijou High are already out from school, only those who have other obligations that are yet to be done still stayed.

Kise Ryouta has his own plan before going back home, he's decided to see and talk to Kuroko first before meeting Haizaki this Sunday. Right now, he's on his way to where the former Teiko phantom is. He's been thinking for these past days on what'll be a good decision to make and after talking with Haizaki on the phone three days ago, he have come into a conclusion that he thought he'd never regret in his entire life even if this decision will hurt many people who are dear and important to him. What matters most is that he finally found someone who will make him happy and love him unconditionally.

Vice versa, regardless of what might others say. He's willing to take everything at all cost.

He looked at his wristwatch, it will be another fifteen minutes to reach the next station and another five minutes to reach the hospital. He clasped both of his hands together, his palms're sweating cold and a bit nervous. Anytime soon he'll be swallowing daggers that Kuroko might throw to him. Its fine. He'll painstakingly accept them. If hitting him will make the phantom good, so be it. If Kuroko will stab him with a knife, bring it on.

Kise heaved a sigh. Deep.

The train arrived in the station at exactly fifteen minutes. Kise moved out and headed quick to the hospital. He didn't have to sweat too much and he reached there. Up the lift to the phantom's room, the more Kise got an ominously cold shoulder until he stood infront of the door. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly opened. Kise slowly pushed the door, the space was wide enough to slip his head in between.

The view of Haizaki standing beside the bed peering down on Kuroko who was sleeping soundly, rolled in Kise's golden eyes. Different kinds of emotion run through the Kaijou's ace as he watched his boyfriend tenderly caressing the other guy's face while his other hand was clasped with Kuroko's hand on his belly. And the more Kise couldn't move when Haizaki speak as if Kuroko is awake.

_"I'm sorry, Tetsuya for hurting you. I promise, I will put an end to the pain that I've caused you for so long. This Sunday, I'm meeting with Ryouta and I decided to end all of our sufferings. For now, stay safe with my child."_

Kise slowly pulled the door close and as soundless as it may seemed, he turned his back away from the door.

"What does...he mean by ending all?" the blond asked himself disturbed.  _And what's with "stay safe with my child" implied? Shougo....are you planning to break up with me on Sunday? I felt like its really coming to end._

Along the empty hallway, Kise stopped for a while and leaned his back against the wall. He closed his eyes as he softly slammed the back of his head on the wall, likewise his clenched right hand hammering against it.

_Shougo, have you finally decided to marry Kurokocchi because of the child?_

"God...its even more painful than when Aominecchi left me." He felt like shouting, but his voice were drowned deep in his throat. He felt like crying, but his tears had already run dry. His heart fell cold and numb that it felt like it was beaten into a pulp.

The next thing Kise knew, he was already inside his room and he didn't know how he got back home.

 

* * *

 

Sunday.

If not of Aomine's mom knocking his bedroom door, Kise won't wake up. He lazily opened his eyes and glanced at the table clock, its past ten in the morning. Kise slowly sat upright and stretched, yawned and cleared his eyes after.

The door was knocked again, followed a soft voice.

"Routa-kun, come down and have your breakfast. You can continue sleeping again later after you eat,"

Kise opened his mouth for another yawn before he answered. "Yes, Auntie. Coming,"

Eyes still half-closed, he walked towards the door but before he reached there, his phone rang. Kise roundabout and answered it.

"Hello," he answered without even looking who was the caller.

_"Are you ready? I'm coming to get you now."_

Its about time he opened his eyes wide. Yeah, he totally forgot that he'll meet with Haizaki today.

_"Ryouta? Its me, Shougo. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Kise haven't speak of yet but Haizaki hanged. He put down the phone and quickly get himself in the bathroom. It didn't even take him ten minutes to bath and he's infront of the mirror preparing himself. Another ten minutes more when he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, he got out from his room and went straight away to the living room. Mrs. Aomine was making her way to look at the monitor.

"I do, aunt. I think that's my friend, we had a plan today."

"Is that so?"

Kise nodded as he pulled the door. "I'll be coming back late tonight, please don't wait for me. I take my own key."

"You're going out now? But you haven't have breakfast yet."

"I'm fine, we'll just grab our early lunch outside."

"Okay. Take care, call me if something happen."

"Yes, please don't worry too much."

As Kise walked through the gate and because he was preoccupied by the thought of what's really going to happen in any minute ahead, there's no qualm noticing that a pair of navy blue eyes were watching his back from the terrace. In truth, he ain't forgotten that today is Sunday indeed. It was just a lie he's tellin' himself in order to keep his mind and heart synchronized. The sight of Haizaki back then in the hospital and those words of him haven't leave his thought a single second. Its actually bothering him too much its unsettling.

As of now, what kind of face would he show to his boyfriend then?

The beating of his heart escalated as he reached the gate, and when he finally stood there, he felt he's going to explode.

"Calm down, Ryouta." he told himself and took a deep and heavy yet relieving breath. He then plastered a smile as bright as the sun and refreshing as the spring wind. He opened the gate with warmness and splendidly greet Haizaki who, was mesmerized once again by his beautiful face.

He thought he'd seen his boyfriend's calming face many times before, but the face Kise saw now was even more calming and reassuring. Though there was a faint sadness vaguely hidden behind those eyes it made the blond realized that maybe this time will truly be the last time he'll be together with Haizaki.

It wasn't fake nor half-assed. It was genuine. Kise smiled.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah," Haizaki said and gestured him the backride of his motorcycle.

Kise hiked up carefully and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he rested his face on his broad back.

"You smell nice," the blond whispered as the fresh scent of the alpha wafted inside his nose.

He felt Haizaki stiffened before he heard him speak. "Hold onto me tight, Ryouta, because we'll gonna have a long joyride."

"Yeah,"

"Anyway, put your helmet."

Kise silently did.

"Ready?"

"Hell, yeah."

In a matter of few seconds, they're gone.

Even if there was a gap between his ear and Haizaki's back, Kise could still hear the thrumming of his boyfriend's heart. What language does it speak, only Haizaki could understand because right now, Kise has the feeling of fear. Fear that this might be the last time he could ride at his back, that this might be the last time the two of them stay like this. That this might be the last time he could feel and hear his heart.

Kise didn't want to, as much as possible, he didn't want to feel sad today. But it seemed that heaven and hell were going to betray him.

His heart started to bleed.

Unconsciously, as if like his hands have their own minds, they tightened up around Haizaki's waist.

His eyes wandered along the way, like hell he knew where were they going to since the road wasn't so familiar to him. It was out of either both to their usual places. Yet he'll just let Haizaki where he take him to, or what sort of place they will heading to.

_Guess, I'll just enjoy this time while we're still together, Shougo._

On the other hand, the alpha was trying his best to be compose. As much as he could, he's keeping his calmness in tabs. He shouldn't let his resolve be shaken now. It took him a great blow just to end all of their heart aches. To be honest, it was hard on him too. But if he won't do this, there'll be no end of their pains.

Its late to have breakfast and its too early to have lunch either yet Haizaki stopped when they passed by a small restaurant. After parking, they got inside for a short break.

He could tell just by looking at the omega that he have no appetite to eat. Even so, he ordered something heavy because he knew that when they'll get to that place, both of them would completely lose their appetite.

He ordered. The food was served and all but both of them were mute, regardless, of that the dining hall was lively.

After eating, they continued their ride.

Since its the last days of spring, the side roads were canopied by cherryblossoms petals and each trees were almost naked that only the branches could be seen. Kise thought that they were heading out of town because he can smell the fresh scent of the woods head by, and the weather seemed to be delicately cooler compared from where they came from. His eyes were enjoying and catching glimpses bits and shadows of their trail. While Haizaki was too silent the entire time of their ride.

And then for a brief moment, they stopped. They reached their destination.

Both of them dismounted, Haizaki parked the motorcycle under the tree.

Kise looked around. The park doesn't seem particularly awesome, its more like, it was old and grey. At the left side was an open court, behind it were bushes and hedgerows. At the right side of the court of at least 500 meters away is a school. Though he didn't know the reason why Haizaki drove him here, he has the hunch that maybe this place is some sort of importance to him. A memorable place, that is.

"Let's go over there." Haizaki called for him.

Kise noticed that they were heading to the right.  _The school?_

It was really the school. They stood infront across it, as the sun blazing down out up the cloudless sky and a faint heat shimmer rising off around, the school seemed constrained and small. The entrance was to their immediate front. Haizaki looked at him before he gestured them to cross the road.

"This is where I attended grade school." the alpha begun. "Quiet old, ain't it?"

Kise said nothing but he moved his head just so Haizaki would know he's listening.

"Five blocks away to the right is where my grandmother's house. Me and my mom lived there until I entered middle high in Teiko." he continued as he pointed his finger on the right direction, though they can't see the place. "My dad's business then was still small, he lived alone in the city through all those years. We have to separate living with him for my future...that was my dad's goal. Thanks for my mom and my grandmother that we survived even though we're just barely hanging there. I was still a child and I couldn't understand as to why we live separately. I was a bad kid back then. Maybe some might had thought that I was rebellious even at a very early age. But if one saw what's inside my small brain that time, maybe they could understand me a bit."

Haizaki glanced at Kise and smiled. "Let's go back to the park."

Henceforth they go, the blond still clamping tight his lips. He never had the intention of interrupting the alpha's reminiscing. It could also be the chance to know Haizaki's childhood days.

They chose to sit in the spruce shaded play area for kids where its replete with swings and monkey bars and seasaws, teeter-totters and painted animals on springs set in concrete to be safe for climbing aboard and ride. The bushes and trees gave cool and fresh airs to breath. Sometimes the wind blows and it carries the fallen leaves to the ground and wander to the corners of the park.

Its too silent. Perfect for a date? No. Its perfect for a serious talk.

Infront of them was the open court. There was none playing though. And as time keeps ticking, the more Kise feel tense and nervous...and also-- scared.

Its only a fraction of seconds that the bomb will drop any time soon.

"The court," Haizaki continued. "....it was my playground."

"That means you really played basketball at a very early age." Kise  said.

"You could say that, I had no friends to start with so I used all my free time in playing."

"You're a loner. How pity,"

Haizaki half laughed. "Not quiet, since there was one kid of my age who was watching me hiding behind the bushes."

"Hmmm..."

"That was ten years ago...."

 

_Everyday after school ended in the afternoon, the kid Haizaki run quickly across the service road, dragging idly with his school shoes at the dust and moving onto the basketball court. Throwing his school bag after taking out the ball he immediately dribbled it from the left court to the right aiming for the ring. The basket ring was too high for his height, Haizaki was still able to shoot it using his full strength. It took a toll on his body though._

_There he played without restraint, without any interference. Like he own the whole court. He played non-chalantly. He played with all his heart and for a kid, he was definitely enjoying it._

_Sometimes he stopped and looked around. There were times that passers-by (mostly adults) watched him and cheered at him even. Of course, he played even better. But because he was quiet above average in playing the sport than other kids, he was envied. And hated, c_ _ausing him some small quarrels and, sometimes bullying (thought it doesn't appear he was bullied). Maybe that's also one reason why he became bad. No, he wasn't bad at all. Its just to defend himself._

_Young Haizaki dribbled yet again, from leaps and run, from a jump to a feint, then one jump for a lay up-- it was a perfect shot._

_From the bushes behind, he heard a sound. It was faint. But he's sure the sound of two palms clapped together. He halted for a while and focused his eyes on that spot. Then he smiled._

_"Its him!"_

_It has been a month since he noticed a small shadow behind the bushes. One time he secretly rushed through there but didn't see anyone, instead, he saw a small boy running to the other side of the park. The only thing he could tell was that, his hairs were shining, ruffling, they were as blue as the sky. He did not pursue him because he wasn't sure if he's the person in those shadows._

_It continued for several days, for weeks, a month passed but he couldn't catch the person. One time he decided to hide at the other corner of the court, he was done playing on his own. He really want to catch him, actually, he wanted to know the kid and befriend him._

_After few minutes of hiding, he heard the sound of a dribbling ball. Slowly, he shifted and peeked._

_It was the bluehaired boy._

_At first, the boy looked around while holding the ball. When there's no person he could see, he started to move. He lifted his hand and dribbled, the way he do, it was obvious he wasn't used to it. When he tried to make a step and run, he couldn't dribble the ball rightly and it run away._

_Haizaki who was was watching, couldn't help but laughed._

_"Idjit, that's travelling."_

_The boy run after the ball, he didn't lose the will to play and still dribbled it while trying to synchronized it with his run-steps. Then under the basket, he jumped and threw the ball. But it didn't reach. It was too low. Yet, he did try again. Again and again. Again. Until he surrendered and plummeted on the ground. The ball rolled to the other end of the court and stopped just right where Haizaki was hiding._

_That was the time Haizaki came out and pick up the ball. From there, he dribbled and run to the opposite court, he halted at where the bluehaired boy laid and continued to dribble. At one jumped, he aimed for it. Thwack!_

_The bluehaired boy couldn't resist but to cheer. He sat upright._

_"Waaah, that was awesome!"_

_"Right?" Haizaki grinned. He sat too, beside the boy._

_Suddenly, the other boy turned red and silent. He can't look him straight in the eyes._

_"You're the one watching me everyday, right." it wasn't a question but a statement , Haizaki glanced at the boy._

_He was still silent though._

_"Hey, do you want me to teach you?"_

_"Really?" the boy quickly turned into him._

_Haizaki nodded._

_"My name's Shougo. What's yours?"_

_"T-Tetsuya."_

_From then on, every afternoon after school, the two of them meet at the court and played. Haizaki taught him earnestly, while Tetsuya learned slowly._

_Time slipped fast, it was over a year. The two of them became close friends. No one could separate them, even if they're in different grade school they made a bond that which you could say it will last forever._

_But that wasn't the case._

_They were in grade five when Haizaki's dad finally made his business big. He came to take them to live together in the city. Haizaki at that time was already used to live in his grandmother's house, and, he had finally made a friend that he even planned not to follow his dad until he graduate grade school. One more thing, he didn't want to leave Tetsuya behind. Things were like came into hand, before the year ended, his grandmother fell sick suddenly and died. Haizaki's mom decided to sell their properties and followed his dad in the city. Since he was still a kid and couldn't live alone in his own, he has to but to leave his only friend Tetsuya. They met at the court. One last time, they played one-on-one._

_"Listen, Tetsuya." he said while dribbling the ball. "I am going to leave this town soon, me and mom are going to follow dad in the next city." he outrun Tetsuya by making a feint turn to the left and then aimed the ring._

_The ball rolled but Tetsuya did not tun after it, he just stood steady at one spot._

_He was panting and catching his breath before he spoke. "You said you won't leave me."_

_"I know."_

_"Why can't you stay?"_

_"My mom already sold my grandmother's house, there's no place for me to stay here anymore."_

_"Then come to my place, I will ask dad and mom to take you in our house."_

_"Stupid, who would take a stranger in their house? And my parents would not allow it either."_

_"But I don't want you to go away!"_

_"I too. You're my only friend and I don't want us to be separated."_

_"And you still go and leave me here."_

_"Its not like I'll go far away, the city is just an hour and half ride on the train. I can come visit you here, we can still be friends and play basketball."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then we can be friends forever?_

_"Yeah,"_

_Tetsuya shut his mouth but kept his eyes firm on him._

_"Hnn?"_

_Subconsciously, Tetsuya's young heart beats painfully. Shougo was the only kid he was able to befriend too and he already made a promise to himself that he will be his friend forever. Along there, even if he could not explain it, his young heart felt something towards Shougo-- and unconsciously confessed._

_"I like you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I like you, Shou-kun."_

_"I like you too."_

_"When we grow up, can you marry me?"_

_"Marry....just like our parents?"_

_"Hmmm, we want to be forever, right? Just like my mom and dad, they want to be forever so they marry. I want to be with you forever."_

_"I also want to be with you. Then, I will marry you when we grow up Tetsuya."_

_"Promise?" Tetsuya said._

_"Yes, promise." Shougo smiled._

_Right there, they made a pinky promise._

 

Kise could still hear his words, his story, spoken to him as if Haizaki was telling him his new love interest. He looked at him trying to see some insight, to find hidden meaning behind his words. And the alpha's face was straightforward and the feeling it contained unmistakable beyond his eyes.

The silence between them was slow and thick. To be honest, Haizaki's story was dropped infront of him, it felt rough that scraped his heart like sandpapers. He couldn't deny it, but the depths of his past with Tetsuya compared to their relationship now is too wide. Kise waited a moment, as if anticipating for another words from Haizaki, then he sighed anew. He wanted to speak, but no words came up to mind. What could he say? And what, he wondered, had Haizaki in mind while he was telling him about him and Tetsuya as a child?

Haizaki broke the silence.

"I still come and visit him here after that, for how long, I can't remember, until I came here to visit him no more."

"Why did you stop visiting him""

"Maybe because I was busy for my exams then, I think it was when I was preparing for my middle school. And I already thought to myself to forget him, imagine my surprise when I saw him in Teiko. Although I know he was angry with me, and that I am waiting for him to confront me. But Tetsuya never did it. He spoke to me, talked to me like nothing happened."

"He's your mate."

Haizaki smiled, Kise can feel the bitterness of it.

"Maybe because of my promise to him, perhaps I was the one who possibly created the redstring that binds us together. And Tetsuya, even if it pained him, even if how many times I hurt him, he still cling into it. Hoping that someday I will fulfill my promise."

_And you are going to fulfill it now, right, Shougo?_

"That's why I decided to end all of our sufferings. I don't want to hurt him any more deeper and also, I don't want to hurt you too, Ryouta."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryouta....how much...do you love me?"

"Eh?"

Haizaki half laughed. "How foolish of me to measure your feelings, sorry. Of course, I know that you love me."

Kise did not speak, he just stared at his boyfriend. But his heart was dying to hear furthermore.

Haizaki faced him and hold his hands, gripped them so tight. Kise felt the alpha's hand sweating and shaking and cold.

"I love you, Shougo."

"I know." he replied. Then he looked at his eyes sharp and firm. "Ryouta.....come with me. Let's run away together. Let's go to a place where no one knows us, where no one could find us, where no one could reach us."

_What?_

"What do you think? Can you come with me?"

 

__TBC__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long update, I was busy....


	19. Chapter 19

_Saturday night._

_While they were having dinner, once a while Aomine glanced at Kise. The latter though ignored him even if he knew it and kept on eating his food slowly. There weren't any words intervention between them and just observed silently each other in secret. Perfunctorily, the family's head gave them both warning looks which caused the two youngsters finished their dinner in an instant._

_"Thanks for the food, I'm going in my room now. Please excuse me." Kise got the first to finished and eased through from his seat._

_Aomine's parents just nodded at him._

_When Kise was up and gone, Aomine spoke with his father._

_"Dad,"_

_His oldman looked at him. "Hmm?"_

_"Can I borrow the car tomorrow?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I need to go somewhere."_

_"Fine, just send me first to the office at eight. I need to check on the company mails."_

_"Yes, thanks." he said. "I'll be going up too." and off he went upstairs._

_He did not bother to glance up at the door next to him but he can hear the soft sound of music that was played. Aomine went in straight to his room and out of the terrace._

_The night wind felt a little colder as it whipped across his face, fresh and welcoming, the moon wasn't up but there were few stars sprawled in the black sky. His head angled left and the beauty of the village glared onto his sight, the houses were dim lighted and silent. Or perhaps its just him feeling uneasy that he thought this night was troublesome. He couldn't erase the fact that no matter what he think of, tomorrow will be another worrisome day for him, or so he thought._

_"Damnit," he snarled. There was a pain residing inside his heart, a feeling that he tried to conceal from everyone's eyes. But now that he's alone he wanted to outburst._

_He breathed deeply._

_His head jerked off to his right side when he heard the door slide. Kise came out of his room._

_Their eyes met in the dark._

_"The night is cold, right?" Kise spoke first._

_"Yeah," and then there was silence._

_Both of them were standing side by side near the terrace's rails, Aomine was looking past a distance  while Kise turned his back and faced towards their rooms. His elbows were leaned on the rail bar._

_"Tomorrow is Sunday." the alpha whispered._

_Kise side glanced. "What of it?"_

_"Are you going?"_

_The omega stayed silent but his eyes still fixed onto Aomine, the alpha's face frowned in reproof, pinched and set. He couldn't give him an answer because he himself could not decide. After hearing Haizaki's words on that night, he's now wavering. He can't deny that he's afraid of what will his boyfriend wanted to tell him. Yet, a part of him wanted to go._

_"Please don't go, Ryouta."_

_Huh?_

_"Can you just ignore him? Look at this way, even if....even if, he, Haizaki will choose you and abandon Tetsu and their child--"_

_"Shut up, Aominecchi." Kise cut him up tersely._

_"No, listen here."_

_"I will go." your behaviour just now, the more I wanted to go and meet him. "Listen to me....Daiki. Shougo, even though we did not get along from the start and there were times we clashed against each other, that even with the least of things he argued with me, times that I thought he'll definitely beat me. But when I looked straight in his eyes, they were actually gentle, caring. Something that I didn't see in your eyes. Something that tells me, "I am here, please look at me carefully." And I believed in those eyes. I believed in his words. Words that I never heard from you, you of all people, my mate. So, tell me. Is there any more reason for me not to choose him? That eventhough he's in much more painful situation than anybody else, he's still willing to choose me. That even if the world turns its back against him, its only me that he thinks of."_

_"Ryouta.."_

_"Does it hurt? It hurts, right? Its painful hearing me talking about another guy infront of you."_

_Yeah, I know. It hurts._

_"Please don't follow me tomorrow, Daiki."_

_"....chance."_

_"What?"_

_"Give me another chance, Ryouta. This time, I promise. I won't hurt you anymore. Just give me one more chance, and please believe me because this is what I really feel for you now. And I'm sorry too, for what I have done in the past. I'll make it up in the future."_

_Kise stared directly into his fathomless navy blue eyes, then it moved gently over his bewildered features._

_"Don't you think you're too late telling me that now, Daiki?"_

_"Even if its late, if it means to stop you from meeting him. Its not only to stop you, but its what I truly feel for you. Like I said before, I can't go back in the past to correct my mistakes, however, if you'll listen to me now and give me another chance, I can fix them all."_

"Yet, you still go and meet him, Ryouta." when he couldn't stop Kise, he decided to not follow him anymore. Perhaps it might be better to let them talk and solve things out. But one hour after Kise left the house, an unexpected caller called him. "And what is that bastard trying to pull now? Why did he want to meet me in that place?"

His thoughts were suddenly jumbled when his phone rang at that time while his heart was still sore, the more he got confused when the caller appeared to be the person he most wanted not to see or talk to.

"What?" he snarled right in an instant, without even saying a proper greetings.

_"Have a nice day to you, too."_

"Save your half-assed preamble, dickshit."

The caller clicked his tongue. _"Meet me at xxx-park, I have something to tell you."_

"Aren't you with Kise right now?" he asked with his brows furrowed and twitching.

_"Yeah, but I need you to be here. We'll be waiting, see you later."_

"Hey, wait--" but Haizaki hanged up. "Tch, asshole.

 

So, here he is, driving his ass off the road.

Another thirty minutes more and he'll reach the said park, the more he was getting nearer the more his thoughts got confused and troubled. The drive was smooth and fast since it was out of the city, the road is wide and clear. Though its already the end of spring, the weather's hot and the road was dry and dust-coated. No traffic jams.

But an incident no one has anticipated occur.

At one intersection, Aomine did not notice a ball rolling across the road and a kid was running after it. By instinct, he quickly pulled the car to avoid the kid.

It was too sudden its already late for him to step the break, and then BAM!

The kid was save. But he was not.

His car crashed and the hood was smashed pretty hard against the traffic post, it was utterly wrecked.

The next thing happened, people nearby the accident called for an ambulance and Aomine was sent to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

"Let's run away together, Ryouta." Haizaki said. His eyes met the omega's golden eyes. "Let's go to a place where no one knows us, far away in this city. In a place where we can live as happy and free as we want."

Kise couldn't reply immediately but just looked focus on the alpha. The whole time his thoughts only directed when he's going to be dump. But it seemed that wasn't the case.

He was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden, like a prick of a needle it pierced his heart. It was damn right painful. He clenched his chest.  _What's happening? What is this pain I am feeling right now? It doesn't seem comes from Shougo but this prickle of light I am imaging....was it...Aominecchi?_

He was too preoccupied by the strange feeling that his silence meant a bad answer for Haizaki, so the alpha laughed it off. Kise looked at him.

"You seem to be in pain."

"Ah, n-no...I mean, yeah. I think... probably."  _ugh, what am I even saying? argh, it hurts._

"So, I need your answer. Ryouta,"

But Kise, distrusting his own response to him, speculatively gaze over Haizaki's face.

"Alright, no need for me to lie. I asked you out today for only one matter. But before that, I want to hear your answer now."

"That....uh, you know...I wasn't expecting you to say those words to me. In truth, I prepared myself for a break up. That you, trying to remember your childhood past with Kurokocchi, and even brought me here. I felt like you were just telling me that Kurokocchi is your mate afterall, that no matter how I try to insist myself in between you, the baby aside, Kurokocchi will always be your first choice....that's what I felt. I'm sorry if I got myself ahead."

Haizaki listened.

"A-and to that....ugh.." Kise once again clenched his chest.  _Damn, it hurts._ "I don't know what to say...I can't think of anything now, I can't give you....ugh...a proper answer yet."

"Then, Ryouta, let me speak the words out from your mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are actually reluctant. You say that your heart only beats for me now, but deep inside it, Aomine was still there. You are just ignoring it because you fear that your mate was just playing with your feelings. You are afraid that Aomine will hurt you time and again. But you know, you are feeling pain. Ryouta, that pain in your heart right now is definitely not a cause of your fear from breaking up with me. That pain, is actually coming from your mate. Aomine is probably sending you how and what he's feeling at this moment because, he knew that we're together and he can't do anything but just sit inside his room and wait for our decision."

"That's not true!"

"Listen to me, Ryouta. I love you and I want to be with you forever. That's what my heart really wanted to say. But I can't love you and I can't be forever with you. If we run away together and disappear from all of them, we'll just live the rest of our lives like thieves, always running away from the eyes of the police, always in hiding. But compared to, if we choose to end our relationship now and go back to our original mates, trust me. The pain is bearable. It will only last for a short period of time. Someday, you'll never notice and your heart belongs to Aomine again that you'd think it was foolish that you ever like someone like me. One day, you'll realize that breaking up with me was the best thing you have chosen." while its true that Haizaki was casually saying these words to Kise, his heart was actually crying and bleeding. "That goes to me the same."  _though I don't know when will I forget you. I just don't want you to feel guilty and be burden by me for the rest of your life, Ryouta. Please, break up with me and live a happy life in the future._

"Don't decide for me, Shougo. This is my life and I decide what's best for myself. If I chose you, that is because I love you and I'm happy to be with you. Aominecchi has nothing to do with my decision."  _fuck, after we have come this far and you are throwing me away? You are nothing like Aominecchi! You two are the same._

"You don't understand what I'm saying now, Ryouta. But until that day come, you will eventually thank me that we had chose the right thing."

"You are the one who don't understand at all. You fucking alpha!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just tell me that Kurokocchi is actually the one you really like? Why don't you just damn tell me that you are happy because you are going to be a dad soon?"  _Just why?_

Haizaki couldn't bear to see Kise cry, he stood up infront of the omega and slowly, slowly, he pulled him towards his body and embraced him.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me."

Kise burst out into tears and cried silently on the alpha's chest. Words stuck up and drown midway his throat and won't come out.

"I called Aomine, he'll come soon to pick you up."

The omega still didn't say a thing.

"I fully know that I am an asshole, a bastard. I know its unforgivable for just leaving you behind. But....I am going to be a dad soon. I know you have a good heart, Ryouta. And I am sure you wouldn't want the child to live and grow up without a father. I know for sure that if I chose you and abandon Tetsuya and the child, you won't let it happen. I know you will push me in the end. So, even if you are not saying anything now, I want to thank you."

For a long moment, they stayed in that position. Just the sound of their hearts beating and the soft melody of their breathing in cadence with the gentle winds and clacking of the branches of trees. It was like eternity, as if no one of them wanted to hold free from their embrace.

If only Haizaki's phone didn't vibrate.

The message alert was from his mother.

 

_fr. mom_

_come to the hospital quick. Tetsuya-kun is bleeding._

 

Kise, who also read the text, hold free and speak. "Go, Shougo."

"But..."

"Your child needs you, and....Kurokocchi needs your emotional support."

Haizaki sighed.

"Don't..." Kise choke his words. "....don't worry about me. I'll be fine waiting for Aominecchi here alone." he whispered.

Without much noise, Haizaki prepared his motorbike. Kise stood beside him.

For one last time, Haizaki kissed Kise before he set off.

"Text me if something happened, or if Aomine won't come and fetch you. Do always check your phone,"

"Yeah," Kise took out his phone, unfortunately, it was off. He forgot to charge it.

Haizaki took out his own phone and handed it to him. "Use this, give me your phone I will charge it immediately when I reach the hospital. You have the same phone with Tetsuya, I'll use his charger."

"Thanks."

Haizaki left.

 

__TBC__

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

"Why are you so reckless? Why can't you just lay down here and rest without having the people around you to feel worry? Don't you care about the baby inside your womb? Why do I feel it seems that all you think of what I always been doing was hurting you? How could you act so selfishly, Tetsuya?" Haizaki angrily growled. Tetsuya is fine now and declared out of danger with the baby. Only the two of them were left in his room after their mothers went back. Kagami suddenly disappeared and yet to come back soon.

The alpha stood his back facing Tetsuya who, is now sitting upright as he leaned his back against the bedrest.

A sigh, (Tetsuya can't tell though if his mate sighed in relief or not), came out from Haizaki.

"What did you do?" he carefully asked.

The wind blew and the curtains rustled.

"Tell me Tetsuya, what should I do so that you can trust me?"

Kuroko stared at Haizaki's back. "Why did you meet him?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you meet him? Why is Kise-kun more important to you than me and my child? Are you....planning to abandon us?"

"I never once thought of abandoning you, not my own child." he said firmly.

"Then why? Why do you keep hurting my feelings? You know I have always been loving you, even when you stopped visiting me, even when you openly ignored me as if I was never there, I never said anything to you. I never confronted you, Shou-kun, because in my heart, I always believed that someday you will wake up and come to your senses. That someday, you'll return back to me eventually. If I am not pregnant now, I doubt you'll be here standing infront of me."

"Sorry, its my fault giving you that promise ten years ago."

"Even if you hadn't promised me that time, I still come chasing after you, Shou-kun. I will still love you."

"I...can't promise you now, but....I will try my best to return back your feelings for me. Just give me time to forget Kise. It might be hard for you, but you know, its even harder for me because I truly love him. I know that this is cruel of me saying this to you, I just hope you will understand. I already broke up with him, that's the reason why I met him earlier. I am hurting too. And its more painful because I hurt the one I love." Haizaki turned his back and faced Kuroko with those pleading eyes of his. "Please wait for me while I'll mend my broken heart. I won't run away, I will stay at your side. Help me forget him, Tetsuya. This is my last request."

"You're really......a bastard." Kuroko gritted his teeth.

"That, I can't deny."

"And what of Kise-kun?"

Yeah, now that he think about it, Kise haven't message him yet.

"I left him at the park. Aomine probably there now."

"Aomine-kun? You think he'll go there? You should know that guy's pride is too high. Why...don't you call Kise and confirm? I don't want to feel guilty." Kuroko pick up his phone from the side table and dial Kise's number. "It won't connect."

"Ah, I have his phone. I gave him my phone so that I can contact him, his phone was dead." Haizaki brought out the phone. "Can I borrow your charger?"

"Its in the drawer." Kuroko said as he dialled Haizaki's number. It took a while before he heard Kise's voice.

_"Kurokocchi? How are you?"_

"I'm fine now " Kuroko replied. 

_"How's...your baby?"_

"My baby's safe, thanks."

_"I see, that's a relief then."_

There was silence, only their breaths could hear in each opposite sides of the line.

 Kuroko spoke again. "Is...Aomine-kun there now?"

_"Ah, not yet. I was thinking of going back alone. Maybe he's not coming afterall."_

"No, wait for him a bit more. Maybe there's traffic."  _What am I saying now?_

Kuroko heard the blond laughed. _"What are you saying? This is not a city, there's no way he could be caught up in a traffic jam."_

"Well, even so, he must have a reason to be late. Please wait for him, I'm sure he'll be there for you."  _ah, I'm guilty afterall._

Kise chuckled, when did Kurokocchi talk to him smoothly? Oh, it might be the best with this. _"Uh, you maybe right. Fine, I'll wait him for another few minutes."_

"Ano....Kise-kun"

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry."

_"For what?"_

"For hurting you and also...for letting go of Shou-kun. Thank you."

Kise did not speak back.

"Kise-kun, this may be too much of me to ask but, can you come and visit me? I really wanted to talk to you--"

The transition from passionate care to a feeling of utterly hurt was not a pleasant one, Kise had nothing but to respond.  _"Yeah...s-sure."_

When Kuroko hanged up and put back the phone on the table, they were startled by the sudden sound of the opening door. Kagami rushly entered the room, panting with a horrible and a scared face.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?"

Haizaki sat on the chair and looked at the Seirin's ace.

"Hah....Aomine..."

"Aomine-kun? What about him? He is probably with Kise-kun right now."

"No." Kagami said. "Aomine.... he....he..."

"Oi, can you speak clearly? How can we understand what you were saying if you don't tell us properly? Did something happen to Aomine?" Haizaki butted in, somehow, there's a strange feeling harbouring him.

"Aomine met an accident."

It felt like a bomb. There was a complete silence inside the room that even the sound of a falling needle could be heard.

"S-say it again?" at the moment, the brightness of Kuroko's face a while ago dulled and his cheeks were bereft of color.

"I was sitting near the entrance gate, an ambulance from another hospital drove in. Its near to where I am so I saw it clearly when they brought out the stretcher and there was a patient there. I was curious so I went near it, and I was shocked when I saw the one laying there. It was Aomine." Kagami said in his trembling voice and hardly seem to know how to explain.

"What happened to him?" Haizaki asked immediately. He kept his face expressionless, though inside him he felt a heavy stab of worry. If something, it might be his fault.

"I followed them and I spoke with one of the nurse there. She said that Aomine met an accident and was rushed to their hospital but theirs was small and they can't do an emergency operation so the doctor present there did him first aid before they transfer him here. By now, he's under operation. I don't know yet his situation because I rushed here after he was entered in the operating room. I tried calling Kise but I can't connect to him. I also tried to call their house number but it was just a voice record and I don't know his mother's personal number." he explained as he groped his face. "Shit, what should I do? We should have at least inform his family."

Kuroko did not waist any second and contacted Mr. Aomine's office number but the dial tone signified that it was busy. After a few seconds, he called again. And again. And again, but there was no sign of connecting the line. "Please answer the phone." he murmured.

"Kagami-kun, you know his dad's office, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think his dad knows me. They might not let me in."

"Go, if you reach there, call me and let me speak with the receptionist or the guard if they won't let you in."

"Ah, okay. I'll be going." Kagami, like a bullet train he run off.

 

***

 

Kise put back Haizaki's phone inside his coat pocket after his conversation with Kuroko ended. He sighed. His tears were dried now and his heart calmed a bit though he wasn't fully sober. He had prepared himself to this, he knew that Haizaki wasn't his alone from the start. But still, it hurts.

"Of course, Shougo will choose his child over me. I'd do the same if it was me." he murmured as he raised his face up the sky.

It was so clear and cloudless, so bright. He closed his eyes slowly and let his mind soar up the sky, in the distant where it freely fly together with the birds up high. And again, he breathed deeper. Softer. Calmer. It was a shame that Haizaki and him couldn't stay together in the end. It was really sad that he could not hold Haizaki's heart despite all the sufferings he had encounter. And also, its sad to admit but Haizaki was correct. That deep inside his heart, Aomine is still there lurking. He don't want to accept, he wanted to deny himself but the feelings kept floating, reverberating. Maybe, Haizaki felt it all along that it made him realised and decided to break up with him. Maybe, Haizaki felt the same, that even he, have feelings for his own mate buried deep into his heart.

"It really is over, Shougo." Kise whispered.

He was startled when the phone vibrated, but he felt so tired that he ignored it until it stopped and vibrated again and again. Kise did not answer all through out.

Time's slowly slipping away. Its one hour passed exactly.

"Where are you, Aominecchi? Are you coming to get me? Or did you also realised that you still like Kagamicchi and decided to abandon me again?" he placed his right hand over his left chest, clenched it, felt it. "Come and get me, Aominecchi. I'm so tired."

For the second time, Kise felt crying over again. He wiped his dry eyes.

"In the end, I still look up to you, Aominecchi."

The phone vibrated again and Kise took it out this time.

"Hnn, a message...who is it, let's see..."

 

_Kise-kun, if you read this message please come quickly here. Aomine-kun met an accident and he's in the operating room right now...._

 

Kise did not finish reading the message, he quickly stood up and run through the nearest train station. The impact of the message was like a succession of full body blows, at first the feeling of the wind around him had been brought to a jarring halt. His mind suddenly went blanked and his heart throbbed painfully like it was struck with a dagger. His body moved by instinct, he heard some popping sensations in his ears and were filled with fear.

_No way...Aominecchi...just...no way..._

Inside the train was like eternity, he saw motionless as he silently screamed his mind out, each minute as the train rode it took the toll of a year.

_Please be safe, Aominecchi. I'm coming to see you..._

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't know how he reached the hospital and when did he arrive there. Just when he came to his senses, he was standing next to Aomine's parents. Kagami was there too, and-- Kuroko with Haizaki beside him. But its not so important now, he can deal with it after he can confirm Aomine's situation.

"Sorry," he huffed. "Aominecchi-- no, Daiki...how's he?" he asked softly Aomine's mother.

Mrs. Aomine hugged him. "We don't know, the doctor hasn't come out yet." her voice was thin and nervous.

Kise hugged her back. "I'm sorry, aunt....m-moth....er. I...d-didn't come first."

He heard Aomine's mom sobbed.

"Where have you been?" Aomine's dad asked him, but his head was facing down the hospital floor.

Kise couldn't answer him immediately.  _What should I say? Should I tell him the truth?_

"This is not the time to think negatively, let's do our best to pray that my son, your  _future husband,_ will be fine."

But, why do Aomine's dad's words were so heavy? As if like he was to blame.

Well, indirectly, he might be.

His head shifted to where the three guys were standing, none of them had the courage to meet his eyes. They seemed apologetic-- huh...apologetic? Then, does this mean they told Aomine's dad the truth? That his son was actually driving to get him in the park where he...??

_Damn._

"S-sir--" he spoke but was halted when finally the operating room has opened.

All of them rushed to the doctor.

"How's our son, doctor?"

"Oh, you are the patient's father? Praises, he's out of danger." the doctor informed. "By the way, who is Ryouta?"

All eyes looked at Kise.

"Before he lose conscious, he whispered something like, "Ryouta wait for me."

"Ryouta-kun....is my son's mate." Mr. Aomine said.

"I see. Anyway, we'll be transferring him now in the recovery room and if he wakes up, we'll immediately transfer him again to his own room. You can wait for him there, in the meantime, sir, ma'am, can we proceed to my office? I will explain to you his situation."

"Yes, thank you."

"Please follow me."

Before they follow the doctor, Aomine's dad spoke to Kise.

"You go wait in his own room, Ryouta-kun. Also, mama will buy you dinner after we talk with the doctor so you don't need to go out. Just stay there and wait for Daiki. Let's talk after his recovery, I need some explanation."

Kise felt like he has no strength left to answer, so he just nodded his head

When they left, the other three guys who had been keeping in silence finally spoke to him.

"Kise-kun...I'm sorry," Kuroko spoke first. "We...told everything to his dad. You see, we don't know how to answer him when he asked us why was Aomine-kun in that place. We couldn't....help but tell him the truth."

"Its fine. I'm...fine with it. Anyway, they'll find it sooner so you actually did the right thing." he replied. "Was he....angry?" he asked referring to Aomine's dad.

"I c-can't tell, his voice was calmed and he's expressionless."

"Uhmm...you can go back to your own room now, Kurokocchi, Shougo. And, Kagamicchi too. Thanks for staying with us during his operation."

"We are also Aomine's friend, Kise so don't worry about it. We haven't told the other guys yet, maybe its better if we tell them tomorrow. All of us are tired, especially you, Kise. You need to rest while waiting in the room, just follow what Aomine's dad told you a while ago. You...need to be strong for him, for his fast recovery." Kagami said.

"Yeah," Kise whispered. Silently, he glanced at Haizaki who haven't spare a single word the whole time. He bit his lips secretly. To be honest, he wanted someone right now to at least pat him in his shoulder, or his back. But given with the current situation, he can't ask any more from him.

"Call us anytime, Kise-kun, if Aomine-kun wakes up or if you needed help. Shou-kun will come immediately."

"Huh? What--"

"Don't worry about me, I am alright. We already talk about everything."

"I see. Then, I'll go first."

 

***

 

While waiting alone in the room, Kise fell asleep. Its already dark outside when he woke up. He glanced at the wall clock, nearly nine in the evening. He looked around and noticed a paper bag placed on top if the table. The name of a restaurant was written on it.

"Dinner?" he whispered. "Oh, maybe it was Aomine's mom who left it here. Thanks. Now I feel hungry."

Aomine wasn't still in the room, maybe he hasn't regain his conscious yet. Kise took the food and started to eat. But the food seemed tasteless, or was it he has no appetite. It doesn't matter. He has to fill his stomach. These past days, he felt strange. Somehow, or he thought, due to his overthinking about him and Haizaki, Kuroko and Aomine, their parents, he was feeling lifeless. His body won't move as he want. He felt so lazy. And also, he was so sleepy even in the early mornings in school that there was a time he actually fell asleep right on the first lesson. This morning, no, yesterday too, he threw up nothing inside the toilet sink.

Maybe, he's really tired.

Exactly after eating, around 9:30, Aomine arrived at his own room.

"Are you his family?" the nurse asked while they fixed the bed.

"Y-yes."

"He woke up one hour ago, he fell asleep again after thirty minutes. Hmmm, we had a short conversation. How should I say it....nevermind. When he wakes up tomorrow, you'll just have to find it for yourself."

"Huh? What is it?"

The nurse stared at him one minute too long, then she sighed. "I guess I have to prepare you, don't be too shock, okay? While we were talking with him, we found out that he lost some part of his memory."

"What?"

"He thinks he's still a fourteen year old boy."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you the exact details but he said something like, tomorrow is the winter cup finals. Teiko middle high, his team will surely be waiting for him and he insisted to be discharge. He was so persistent that we had to inject him a tranquilizer. Sorry about that."

Kise didn't understand what other things the nurse had said. The only thing that left in his mind was the fact that Aomine lost four years of his memory.

 

__TBC__

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

When the nurse heard nothing from Kise, he took one last glanced at the patient, took another check on him and then she went out silently.

"What the hell's that? You think you are fourteen? Don't fuck with me, Aominecchi!" Kise collared the sleeping alpha right after the nurse gone out from the room. He didn't care if the other guy was unconscious, or he just got out from the operating room not too long ago. He only wanted to confirm it himself. "Wake up! Tell me you are just playing a prank, bastard!"

His hands were trembling, his lips were quivering. He balled a fist.

Kise loosened his hold onto Aomine's collar, slowly he descended his face and leaned his forehead against the alpha's chest.

"Damnit," he cursed. "I've always been chasing you, liking you. I've always been loving you for so long I couldn't even remember. But you, what have you done to me? You ignored me, you pushed me away. You hurt me too many times that I almost felt numb. You only cared for yourself, you only thought of your happiness, you never think of how I was feeling. I tolerated everything, Aominecchi. I tried to give up on you, I'd let you go and even broke the engagement. I did all my best just to forget you even if I know it would be hard. I agreed to live with you even if it meant torture to me. I tried so hard and pushed myself. And now that your dad has found out what's been happening between us, get up and tell him the truth. Don't escape and run away, I've already had enough. So please, Aominecchi. Please, don't hurt me anymore or else I will truly get mad at you. Wake up and tell me that the nurse was lying. Tell me she's lying, damnit!" Kise's voice came to crack and laced with sadness.

He felt like crying, but his eyes run dry. The room was so silent that it seemed the world tumbles around in his brain, like a leaf that was caught in the wind. All of the heartaches his mate had caused him piloted all over his body, it radiated out of his eyes and dripped into his voice. But words came out no more.

Slowly, the omega slid down to sit on the chair, both hands dropped down on his sides, his head knocked the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes, his eyelids felt like they've sewn shut. His muscles were too lazy to move, not wanting to do what his mind was telling him to do. His arms didn't want to work, and apparently neither do his legs, or seemingly any other part. Its as if a sedative run through his bloodstreams that every molecules in him worked useless-- until his conscious tugged him to sleep.

On the other side of the door, a young man was silently standing there. His hands were hanging mid air, his knuckles out in a form of knocking the door and then slowly slid down in the end. He could hear the bitter sound of the voice inside the room, the pain that burst within those words. He knew he's one at fault, and he already knew what will it implicate once the secret's out from the closet. Even if it does sound as fake as it feels, and even he felt like a fraud, right now the only thing he wanted to do is to comfort Kise and imprison him around his arms.

Fuck the hell of Kuroko, of the people around. He couldn't just leave Kise after all.

When he heard that Aomine was transferred to his ward, immediately Haizaki dashed out from his mate's room. He needed to see him at the very moment. In one way or another, it was his fault that the other guy landed in this situation. If he hadn't called him selfishly, if he just drove back Kise home then none of these things were happening now. The secret shouldn't have revealed and its suppose to be a secret forever since its only the five of them knew. Things had changed because Aomine's dad needed a reason, and none of them three, him, Kuroko and Kagami, could not afford to lie any more. The thing he regretted was, taking the initiative to spill out everything which was, absolutely unfair to Kise. They should have waited for Kise to speak off himself, or Aomine of course.

Regrets, but no matter how he deeply felt it, its useless. So much happened in just one day. He broke up with Kise and returned back to his original mate, of his heart ached regardless, forcefully killing the newly born red string that sparked between them recently. Fuck. When did he feel so much pathetic? When did he get softhearted? When did he allow himself being played around by Kuroko's fingers? Its not him at all. Or did his unborn child changed him completely? Did the instinct of a father trying to protect his child rise inside him naturally?

He could not explain yet.

But more importantly, what will happen now if what the nurse told to Kise was true? If Aomine thought he's still fourteen, will it return back to square one once again?

"Four years ago, that was the time when Aomine and Ryouta just found out they were mates." he muttered. "And also, the time for me to notice Ryouta."

There were no voice heard in the next minutes, Haizaki guessed that the omega fell asleep. To confirm it, slowly he turned the knob. But another strong hand stopped him. Instantly, he turned his head behind.

"Young man, can I speak to you for a moment?"

It was Aomine's dad. Then, did he hear Kise's lament?

He replied. "Yes, sir."

The older man hold free of his hand and lead their way in a fine place. They ended up in an empty bench outside the hospital building. The night was getting old and the wind's getting cold. The sky was collosally canopied with stars, dimly twinkling like fireflies.

"If I remember, you said your name was Haizaki Shougo."

"Yes,"

"Then, Shougo-kun." the older man's mouth opened as friendly as it floated in the air. "Could you tell me what exactly is your relationship with Ryouta-kun? Did you know that he's my son's mate?"

"Yes, sir."

"And did you know that he's living with us?"

Haizaki let out a sigh.

"That simply answers my question, alright. It appeared that you knew, yet you and Ryouta..."

"We're going out." Haizaki said. " I mean, we were going out."

"And?"

"Its not Ryouta's fault, and I don't think its neither my fault that we fell in love with each other."

"Regardless that both of you have your own mates, I can understand it. I'm not blaming you, who wouldn't fall for Ryouta?"

"Hey, old man. Did you know why Ryouta went out with me? And did you know it took him a year to finally accept me?"

Aomine's dad did not answer immediately, he stared at the youngster for a while.

"Watch how you speak with me, Shougo-kun. I'm still your elder."

"This is me, I am rude. A bastard. This is what everyone knew who I truly am. But despite that, Ryouta came to like me. At first, I knew its impossible for the two of us. Ryouta has Aomine, and I have Kuroko but I can't ignore how I am feeling towards him. And I just couldn't leave him while he was being ignored." Haizaki said, though he knew himself the way he talked was rude, his voice' content with appropriate respect.

"So, the fault lies to my son. Is that what you are implying?"

"Aomine....he liked someone else and ditched Ryouta. You heard him a while ago, sir. Aomine was the first one who fell inlove with another guy, despite that, Ryouta acted infront of you like there was nothing happened between them. Its not me to talk about this kind of things, I just want you to know how Aomine hurt him within these four years. But with Aomine losing his memory of those four years, I can't blame you sir if you don't believe me or Ryouta. For me, I felt like Aomine is running away. I don't mean he lose those memories in purpose, I just felt it like its not right. I don't know what happened between them and Kagami--"

"You mean, Taiga-kun? What does he have to do with my son?"

Haizaki glanced at Aomine's dad, his eyes probing:  _you didn't know?_ He voice out in the end. "Apparently, they're going out. He's the one Aomine fell for, you can ask Kagami to confirm it."

"I see. That explains everything." the old man bobbed his head like he really understood everything. "Be that as it may, what is the connection of my son driving to that place? Would you mind to explain it to me?"

"I broke up with Ryouta."

"In such a place?"

"There's a reason for that, but all there is to it was that its my fault for calling Aomine. I am prepared for any punishment."

"A witness said that my son avoided a child crossing the road, that I can understand. So, I am not blaming you or Ryouta-kun. And since I already heard your side, I don't think Ryouta-kun is telling a lie either. As an adult, I don't want to interfere with your problem, its up for the five of you to solve it out. But as a father, I am requesting if its fine. Can the three of you, I mean, you, Taiga-kun and Tetsuya-kun, will you promise me not to appear infront of my son as well as infront of Ryouta-kun for the mean time? I mean, until Daiki-kun recovers and gets back his lose memories. Will you stay away from them?"

Haizaki did not replied, he just cast a glance at Aomine's dad. Though in his mind,  _What the fuck? Asking us to stay away means you did not believe it all. You are actually saying its our fault that your son met an accident. Tch, understand my ass!_

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that will happen. Don't you think the three of us might be of help in getting back of his lose memories? That is, if what the nurse said was true." not like you can stop us anyway.

"I do think that Ryouta-kun would be enough for him to recover. And he have still other friends who could help him--"

"Now I see whom Aomine gets his stubbornness. Anyway, I think I told you all that I know, sir. If you'll excuse me," Haizaki did not wait for the older man to finish his sentence and cut him off midway, he stood up and went away after bowing.

Aomine's dad was left behind, his eyes followed the fading back of Haizaki as he contemplate. He breathed deep and stayed there for a minute before standing up too, straight away he drove his car back home without taking a look at his son and Kise in the room.

He was actually left speechless.

 

* * *

 

Kise woke up from a soft hand brushing his hair sideward his face, gentle and kind. He opened his eyes as his vision cleared, one lock of his blond hair flung over his right eye but then again, the same gentle fingers brushed them away.

Still sucking in frenzied breaths, he run his hand across his forehead. The room was cloaked in slowly vanishing darkness. In the next seconds, his sight shifted to the window glass, the curtains were creased to the edge. He can see the light is just starting to break outside, giving the room a faint ghostly glow. Not so soon and the sun began its slow ascend into the sky reminding him that its time to get up.

Maybe his head was still numb from yesterday that it took him few seconds to remember that he was actually in the hospital, and certainly, those gentle fingers touching his hair were from Aomine's. He sat up straight and glanced at him sideways, their eyes met. "G-good m-morning.." he greeted.

The alpha looked into his eyes like he was going to say something other than greeting him. Then he smiled. "Yeah, morning."

Kise slowly pulled his leg up and stretched, he rubbed his eyes for the last time. He swallowed against the dryness in his throat before he say another word. "How are you feeling?" he glanced at his cast left hand.

"My muscles are still aching."

"Well, that's expected. Please don't move too much." he said. "Ah, do you want some coffee? I'll go out and buy for you."

Aomine shook his head in refusal, "No, thanks."

"Hmmm...then if you need anything--"

"Kise Ryouta?"

Though he expected him to asked his name, Kise still was surprised. But he nodded anyway. "Yeah,"

"Thanks,"

"Eh?"

"You stayed the entire night looking after me, eventhough I'm not kind to you, so thanks." the alpha said. His eyes looked around, it didn't escape Kise's notice.

He thought Aomine might be looking for his parents, "They might be here soon, your parents." in reality, there was a pang of pain that triggered his chest. What did he mean when he said he was not kind to him?

"Uhm...." he bobbed his head. "...today is the championship game, right?" out of the blue, Aomine said.

Kise didn't know how to answer him.

"Ah, I can't actually remember what is today so I just guessed that...you know."

"Its fine."

"So, how was it? Did we win?"

"Of course. But, how can I explain this...."

"No need. I know I did not make it, I met an accident after all. I'm happy that Teiko won. The only thing that makes me sad is that I did not participate in this final tournament. Its a shame because its our last time to play together as a team, when we enter high school we might become rivals."

_So, you really think you are still a middle schooler, Aominecchi._

"We still have another year to play together." Kise corrected him.

But Aomine smiled bitterly. "For you, but for me....The doctor said last night that I broke my left arm and needed to rest for at least a year or else I can't play any more." his right hand slowly rubbing the cast on his other hand.

What? He didn't hear anything like that at all, he thought it was just a minor fracture. Or did the nurse forgot to tell him?

"And even if it will heal and I can play again, there's no guarantee that I can use my hand the way it used to be." the alpha continued.

His face didn't show it, but Kise can sense Aomine's voice that he's upset. And he have to tell him yet the truth. "Aominecchi....I need to tell you something." he said.

"If you are going to remind me of the meeting of our families because of that, then cut it. They can meet anytime they want, they can decide and plan, I don't really care. But like I already told you, Kise, it just won't work for us. We're only fourteen years old, why don't the two of us just be friends first?"

Like there was a knife that stabbed him in the chest, Kise choke his voice. He felt his eyes watered, his throat torn, and his body can't move.  _What? Don't tell me....even how you felt for me four years ago? Why? Did you want to forget me this much?_

He tried to be compose and gathered his voice. "That's not it, Aominecchi."

"Then what is it?"

Before Kise could open his mouth again, there was a knocked outside the door. Then a voice after.

"We're coming in."

The door opened slowly. The first face to popped in was Midorima, followed by Murasakibara and Akashi behind him. A few seconds and Momoi came in too, with plastic bags full of foods on both hands.

"Here, we bought breakfast, we decided to eat with you this morning." she said as he out down the plastic bags on the table. "How are you, Dai-chan?"

"I'm fine, but...hey, Satsuki...did your boobs got bigger again? I haven't seen you for a few days only and you changed a lot." Aomine pondered. He continued. "Come to think of it, Kise also has changed and got taller. Not only you but Murasakibara and Midorima, and Akashi too. Hmmm...no, you only grew three or four inches, you're still a midget."

"Fuck off, Daiki. I haven't reach my height limit yet." Akashi glared.

"What are you saying, Dai-chan? My boobs doesn't concern you." Momoi blushed. "Now, get up there and let's all eat, just a minute and I'll finish preparing the food."

"Stupid, how old do you think we are now? Of course, we grew taller." Midorima snarled.

"Hmmm...? How old are we? Fourteen, since we are second year in middle high." Aomine stared at his fingers, like he was actually counting them. "Oh, by the way, its a shame I did not participate in the championship game. I heard our school basketball team won, congrats!" and he showed them a wide smile.

But Aomine froze. All eyes locked onto him.

"Hmm? Did I say it wrong? Don't tell me its a lie, you....lost?"

Momoi was the first one to react. "What are you saying, Dai-chan? Championship game? Middle high?"

Kise, who haven't said anything yet, cleared his throat. "Ah...guys, you see--."

"Ryouta, did something happen to Daiki?" Akashi furrowed his brows. "What stupid things is he saying?"

Murasakibara went near Aomine and place his palm on his forehead.

"What the fuck you are doing?" Aomine grinned and snapped off Mura's hand.

"Hmmm..? Did you knocked off your head hard, Minechin? You must still be dreaming."

"Huh? I'm perfectly awake, idiot. Oh, I can't see Tetsu."

"Did you forget? He's been confined in this hospital for more than a month now." Momoi said.

"Tetsu is? What happened to him?"

But no one answered Aomine. Again, all eyes were focused on him.

"Hey now, you are all acting weird. Quit it already. Did something happen that I don't know?"

"That's our line, baka." Midorima said. "You've been spouting ridiculous things since a while ago."

Akashi once more lingered and gave Kise a suspicious look. As for the omega, he took vigilant measured paces as he walk towards the table, a full second per stride.

"Hey guys, why don't we start eating? The food's tastes good while its hot, right?" Kise sounded too obvious of diverting the conversation, and with the others, they knew that Aomine might not know it himself.

Everyone started breakfast like it was the usual thing to do.

 

***

It was when Aomine fell asleep that everyone gathered insideroom. Kise also called Aomine's parents as per the doctor's request, Kagami as well as Kuroko abd Haizaki.

_"I think its only right that everyone who knows him well could listen to this, and also I need to ask everyone with specific questions in order to know the reason of his sudden lose of memory. This is a rare case for someone to lose a partial of his life, if we can deduce from any sort of reason then we might have come to counterpart it."_

That's what the doctor said.

 "Are these all?" the doctor asked.

"Yes,"

"Then I should begin, please listen. Its a memory regression, its very rare but not impossible."

Aomine's dad echoed. "Memory regression?"

"Hmm, your son reverted back to a fourteen year old boy."

Everyone of the boys looked flustered and shocked as the doctor continued to explain the patient's situation.

"How...h-how could that be?" Aomine's mom muttered, when her husband told him about it last night she thought he was just speculating. It never occurred into her mind that it was true. And now she don't know what to think.

"Anyway, has your son been acting out of his character lately?"

Within moments everyone was completely rapt, too much shock to listen and silent to their own convenience.

"I mean, like if he was depressed or maybe acting weird."

"Depressed....I can't tell if its that, its more like he wasn't himself these past few days." Aomine's dad said, thinking of how his son was so eager learning the ropes in his office. And the days before yesterday, his son was so silent and he also noticed that he's not talking to Ryouta if not necessary. But to think that his son and Ryouta kept the thing between them for a damn four years, how could he be so naive? How could he be so blind? Its not only him, but also with his wife and Ryouta's family, not one of them has ever noticed it. They all thought that everything went smooth and all according to the plan. Yet, how could they be?

He glanced at his sleeping son and then to Ryouta, he let go of a desperate sigh.

"How about these youngsters here, could you tell me his actions there previous days? Whatever you had noticed, tell me." the doctor looked at them, his eyes expectantly waiting for a response.

"We often meet since we go to different high schools, and we don't call or text much either. Although everyone of us guys here knew what's happening between them with Ryouta and....." Akashi who took the initiative to speak, spared a short glanced to the Seirin's ace before continuing. "...Kagami, its not our business to butt in their private lives."

"That being said, Aomine broke up with me few months ago. Though we still see and hang out around with each other, there's nothing special into it anymore." Kagami said anxiously to clear his side.

"So, basically, you are the person he hangs around the most." the doctor concluded, in which Kagami agreed in a nod.

"And also with Kuroko here, since he got here in the hospital, Aomine comes here a lot." _though I know in some point that he's only checking up for Haizaki_. "Well, Aomine's unpredictable. There were days he's himself, there were also times he looked troubled."

"Troubled? Do you know why?"

Kagami looked up to Kise, his eyes were asking if its alright to say things with all the people around.

The blond forced a timid smile and ever so slow he bobbed his head.

"Aomine...."

"Its alright, Kagami-kun. Just tell the doctor all you know." Aomine's dad persuaded him.

"He broke up with me and told me he fell out of love, and that he fell for someone...for real. Oh, its not like we're actually serious with each other, I know that he has his mate. But I did not play around with him either. I did liked him. And when he said he finally fell inlove with Kise, I understood it so I let him go. But he can't get what he wanted that easily. I mean, Kise has already a lover." he said while fiddling his cold-sweat fingers, his eyes were secretly glancing at Haizaki and Kuroko. "Aomine tried his best to get back Kise from Haizaki. I do think he's desperate."

The doctor nodded his head slowly while writing down on a piece of paper. "How about at school? Did he have any problems there?"

Everyone looked at Momoi.

"Dai-chan...? He acted like his usual self at school." Momoi said.

"Normally, amnesia are often triggered by emotional stress. Sometimes the patient can not hold it anymore. When accidents occur like what happened to him, the impact of where he was hit particularly in the head could very well caused the lose of memory. To be honest, we didn't see any visible damage on his brain after the scan. There is a possibility of 1 out of 10 that the patient wanted to forget some things happened to him, or maybe he could also be feeling sorry for what he did. We don't know, only him could answer all these speculations we have. Anyway, we'll do our best and please try to help us by providing full accounts of his circumstances. If we could narrow it to the least, we'll be willing to refer you to a specialist on this ground. As for now, let him stay here for a few days for observation. If his injuries are fine, he can go home."

"Then, what do we need to do?"

"I advise that you should stay patient to him, don't force him to remember anything for the meantime. It nay worsen his situation. Just act like your usual everyday life." the doctor replied inquisitively.

When no one has the courage to speak, the doctor say his final words and leave the room in silence.

"I guess we can call it a day for now. Thank you boys for visiting my son, and I am grateful if you could help us in regaining his memory. You are...." the oldman paused for a second and glanced at Haizaki before he spoke again. "....all welcome to see him anytime." Aomine's dad said, the buoyancy of his voice calmed the tension in the room almost instantly.

Everyone was so hyped that no one has ever noticed Aomine Daiki, pretending he's asleep. It was too perfect to a fault. And when all of them, except Kise Ryouta, left the room, its only then that he opened his eyes.

"So that was it. That's the reason why everyone looked at me like I am some kind of an alien."

Kise who haven't expected he's awake, couldn't speak in a second.

"You should've at least told me beforehand about my lost of memory, idiot." he chided to the blond.

"I was going to tell you but then those guys came in so, I did not have the chance to tell you before them." Kise reasoned out.

"Tell me, how old I am now?"

"Eighteen,"

Aomine grunted. Then he remembered the giant redhead. "So, we're now seniors in high school. That guy with Tetsu, his name's Kagami?"

"Yes,"

"Did we really go out? Me and that guy? When and where did I meet him?"

"Well....yeah, you first met him when we were freshmen. He's attending the same high school with Kurokocchi, Seirin High."

Frustrated, the alpha laughed.

"So, I did really ditch you, huh."

"Forget about that for now, just rest and sleep. We'll talk once you're out here."

"But to think that you fell for Haizaki, it must be tough for Tetsu."

Kise who was trying not to be hostile, snapped.

"You're one to talk, you don't know what hell did I experience only from liking you. And yet, for Kurokocchi--" Kise clamped his lips and thought maybe its best to not say anything for now. The pity he had felt for him had gone like a smoke now.

"I'm going to take a walk, rest and sleep. I'll be back later." instead, Kise left the room.

 

__TBC_ 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

On the third day after his accident, Aomine felt well enough to get out of bed. But he has no enough yet strength to stroll outside, thus all his friends still come to his room to chat with him and to pass by the day.

Today was no different. The door creaked to open, Kuroko peeked inside. "Can I come in, Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu? You finally showed up yourself." Aomine said and pasted a wide grin on his face.

The bluehead came in, but his hand still holding the knob. "Ah, I am with someone." he said reluctantly, nevertheless he called the other person. "Kagami-kun."

Kagami entered too.

"Woah, you really are pregnant!" Aomine's eyes widened. "I heard its that bastard's child?" he asked, his navy blue eyes frankly skeptical.

Kuroko just smiled as his right palm caress his stomach.

"When's due?"

"Still long way to go, you'll know when he's already born." he answered lightly while he sat on the chair.

Kagami found a spot near the window and stood there, he rested his arm on the windowsill and leaned forward into a shaft of sunlight, letting the fresh wind bathe his face. Honestly, when he heard that Aomine lost a part of his memory he felt bit doubtful and, of course afraid. Afraid that the Tuou ace will not remember him and will push him away, though they had already broke up, he can't just throw away their past. He hadn't been feeling good since that day, if Kuroko hadn't called out for him to come for another visit, he wouldn't come.

He glanced at Aomine and flushed red when he caught him looking.

Aomine opened his mouth. "Hey!"

"Yo," the redhead talked back. "How are you?"

"Just fine." he answered. "You, did we really go steady?"

Kagami bobbed his head. "Yeah, more than a year."

"Why did we break up?"

Beginning to feel like a suspect being interrogated inside a cell, Kagami cleared his throat and took a short glanced at Kuroko. The pregnant omega nodded, as if giving him the go.

"We broke up because we fell out of love."

"Hmmn?"

"Well, you...actually..." the redhead rattled.

"Change of question."Aomine interrupted him. "I can't really remember how was I involved in an accident, Kise avoided it when I asked him and my oldman won't tell me either. Now, I hope one of you will tell me what actually happened before the accident. Where am I going that time? Or what am I doing?"

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other.

"Aomine-kun, why don't you just rest first your mind? You can remember them slowly, don't rush and push yourself in it." Kuroko said.

"No, I want to remember them fast. My head is in a mess. I can't understand what's the doctor was saying. Did I want to forget Kise that bad? But why? Did I do something bad to him or is it the other way around? Oh, maybe I did really wronged him." then he glanced at Kagami. He continued. "Was I depressed? Was I desperate? Of what? And how was Haizaki involved in the accident? Did we fight because of Kise? And lastly....this kept coiling inside my brain...did I fall for....Kise?"

No one answered, silence hovered the room.

"Was the reason we broke up is because I fell in love with Kise?" his eyes directly looked at the redhead trying to fish an answer.

Kagami started to talk. "That's right. You fell for Kise. But even so, we remained friends."

"When? When did I start to like him? And why did you just let me go? Didn't you love me?"

Kuroko was the one to reply him. "When Kise-kun and Shougo-kun started going out, it troubled you. That was a year ago, and also, when Kise-kun started to live with you--"

"What??! We're living together? How did it happen? Kise and Haizaki are going out and its the same for me with this guy here and yet we're living together?"

Kagami responded. "Kise's family left abroad for work and since he's your mate his parents entrusted their son to you while they're away."

"And Kise just agreed with that? What's he thinking?"

"Don't say that, you're the one who asked him to stay." Kuroko chided and sighed afterwards.

"Huh?"

"Because that time you were starting to fall for him and you didn't want him near with Shougo-kun, you just can't admit it."

"T-that's...." somehow he felt strangely shallow.

"Accept it, Aomine. You are inlove with him. As for how did you get into that accident, its because you were desperate. You were desperate in taking Kise back to yourself and so you did everything. The day of the accident, it was when those two broke up and Haizaki called you in that park next town to fetch Kise."

There was a lapsed of restless silence after Kagami said that as he turned his unseeing gaze to the window aperture.

"Hey, Tetsu, you said those two were dating for more than a year...but how come you're pregnant? Did that bastard two-timing you?"

Eventually there came a soundly rap at the door, a nurse came in for Aomine's medication. Keeping his face looking down on the floor, Kuroko wondered if this is the right time to tell them his decision. A decision that will completely change his life from hereon.

Aomine glanced at the omega when the nurse went out after his medication.

Kuroko cleared his throat, with a thin voice he talked.

"I-its...my fault."

Kagami furrowed his brows, wondering what's his next words to say.

"In the first place, its obvious that Shougo-kun is not interested in me and I'm aware of that. Even so, I insisted myself to him, I used his parents for my own good. Although I knew that they were dating, I called him during my heat and...you know. And yet, even when I'm carrying his child Shougo-kun--"

"Oi, Kuroko. Just what shit you are saying? If course, Haizaki is your mate there's nothing wrong mating with him."

"He only did that not because he love me, its only because he was affected by my heat."

"What about Kise? Didn't he back out himself after knowing you are pregnant?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko did not answer him, instead, "I have already decided....I-Im not g-going to marry Shougo-kun."

Shocked clearly drawn to Kagami and Aomine's faces.

"Didn't Haizaki already told you to take responsibility? Why are you backing out now? What will your parents say? What about your baby?"

"The truth is, my parents knew about my decision right from the moment we found out I am pregnant. They're only civil with Shougo-kun because they don't want to worry me since I am weak and so the baby is. I confessed to them that we're not doing good and that Shougo-kun was not interested in me even from the day we found out we're mates, that I am the only one struggling. I already gave him up. I thought that having this baby will make him mine and will return my feeling. I was wrong. I was really happy when he said he'll take responsible of it, truly happy. I had hopes. But as days go by and seeing him obviously forcing himself to stay with me, that hope died. He said for me to wait. I can't do that. I've been waiting him for how many years and honestly, I am tired. I'm very tired. I plan to tell him my decision before I'll be discharge. I'll let him go and, even if it hurts so much, I'll give him back to Kise-kun."

"....Kuroko..."

"Tetsu..."

"I can't make him happy, if Kise does, then I'm willing to let him go."

The room fell in eternal silence, like if one'll speak the room will collapse. Kuroko broke it.

"Anyway, the two of you are the only one knows about this so, I hope you keep it to yourself." then he changed the topic and made his voice cheered up. "Anyway, what do you plan on Kise-kun after you heard the truth?"

"First....I don't know but, did Kise shows any kind of emotion? I mean...you said I was desperate to take him back, but did Kise want to return back to me?"

Kuroko clamped his lips, Kagami averted his eyes.

"I see." the alpha said. "That means he really love that bastard. I'm sorry Kuroko but, what did you and Kise see in Haizaki? I actually didn't like him for you or even for Kise."

"But both me and Kise-kun fell for him." ironically, Kuroko smiled.

"Love is unpredictable, huh." Aomine mumbled then secretly glanced at Kagami. _Even I fell for him, though I can't remember anything of it right now._

"So, what's your plan?"

"Ah, I have already speak with my dad and asked him to talk with Kise's parents. I still don't understand myself, my own feelings. You said I was inlove with Kise yet now I completely forgot how I love him. Even though I heard your story, what I'm feeling right now is the same back then. I can't find Kise in my heart, I mean...I don't like him in that way. I know its cruel of me, but maybe, its best if I also just let him do what he wants. If he's really inlove with Haizaki, and since Tetsu also decided to let Haizaki go, then so be it."

"Don't be too rush in making your decision, Aomine-kun. You will regret it once you regains your memory and remembers everything. And before you know it, Kise is already far away from your hands and completely over you."

"If it comes to that, I can only just let him go and admit that I lost."

"No, Aomine. Don't do it."

The alpha smiled. "Wouldn't it be best now that I don't know anything? Wouldn't it be best to let him go now that I forget how I love him? Maybe its also best for Kise. Maybe its our fate not to be together. Maybe buddha cross-eyed when he connected our redstrings together, instead of Haizaki buddha mistakenly pick mine, that's why we're in this shit. If I did him wrong and hurt him, caused him pain, and if the time comes I'll remember everything, then I'll just take it as my punishment."

"Aomine..."

Aomine yawned wide. "Aahhh....I suddenly feel sleepy." he said and slid himself to bed.

He closed his eyes, as if saying to the other two boys to leave the room.

"Well, then we're going back to my room. Its also my time to take my vitamins."

"Yeah, thanks for visiting." Aomine whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Actually, I requested my doctor to go home. It might be better for me to rest at home. I'll come visit you again before that." Kuroko informed.

"Hnnn..."

Kagami walked through the door and opened it first for Kuroko, and when's the bluehead out, he took one last glanced to Aomine then closed it.

Once the room fell back to silence, Aomine slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the white ceiling.

"I was...desperate to take Kise back? Don't joke with me." he said that, but honestly, why did suddenly he feels like there's a thorn scraping his throat while those words passed through? And why does his heart feels strangely hurt? Though he can't remember anything, did his heart unconsciously remember it? "No. Its impossible. I already decided. Ah, I feel tired." he mumbled and closed again his eyes.

This time, Aomine fell asleep for real.

***

 

"I didn't know, sorry that you have to put up with my idiot son." said Aomine's dad, leaning back in his seat and fixating Kise with an apologetic, formal look that belied the relationship they have. They were in the oldman's office facing each other, he asked Kise for a face to face talk. "It must be hard on you, Ryouta-kun."

Kise looked down and whispered. "It was."

It had been a week since then and its only now that Aomine's dad had the time, or actually had the courage to face the blond. He was too shocked and too ashamed of assuming that the two youngsters were doing well. What's good in looking after their son's future if their son himself isn't happy with his mate? Or what's good in tying up his son to his mate if even Kise isn't happy with their son either? _Wrong. Ryouta-kun gave up until he was finally able to fall in love with another person yet still keeping up with my son even if its hurting him. He doesn't love my son anymore._  Both him and his wife assumed all's be going well, the same with Kise's parents. Two families agreed to something without even asking if their sons were really fine with it.

_This kid has already put too much keeping up with my son, and yet Daiki-kun lost his memory. And said memory were even the part where he hurt this kid. Its even more painful for Ryouta-kun than before._

"Have you talk with my son?"

Kise raised up his face. "What about it....uncle?"

"Everything. I already talked with him and told me his decision. Though I really don't agree, but if its for your own good, I had to. There's nothing important than the happiness of you two. I also plan to call your parents and discuss with them your situation and, apologise to them, too. I didn't know how my son hurt you, and how did you never tell us all about it. I'm sorry, Ryouta-kun."

Kise smiled bit. "I too, made my decision. You don't have to call my dad, I already did and he said they'll be home within three days. I wanted to talk to them personally, about me, about Aom-- Daiki, about..that guy."

"Haizaki Shougo-kun?"

"Yes,"

"Did you really love that guy?"

"I did."

"Right now?"

"I still do."

"How about my son?"

".....I...d-don't know."

"You're wavering because of his condition. But how about before you fell for Haizaki-kun?"

"I honestly liked.....l-loved Daiki. Maybe even now, there's still a spot in my heart that like him...but I seriously love Shougo. I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Its not your fault."

"But we're not going out anymore, and also, he'll be a dad soon."

"So I heard, but was that fine with you at all?"

"It can't be help. I wouldn't like the baby to be fatherless, I mean, I can't be happy if there's a child being abandoned just because of me."

"You really have a pure heart, Ryouta-kun. I can imagine my regret why did my son decided that thing--" the oldman sighed. He looked carefully at the blond's face and then shook his head while sighing again deeply. "I can't really understand what Daiki was thinking,  why can't he love you?"

"We can't force his feelings, uncle. If we insist what we want, it will only hurt us time and again. Anyway, its over between us when I fell for Shougo. I'm really sorry, we failed to fill up your expectations."

"Well, its also our fault for interfering with your feelings."

"Daiki will coming back tomorrow."

"I have an important meeting tomorrow, can you drive him home? Anyway, mama will also be there to fix everything."

"Yes, uncle."

* * *

 

"You could just refuse my dad, mom can handle it herself. She has more experience in driving," Aomine said while walking slowly to the parking lot of the hospital. His mother was settling his discharge paper and the bills.

Kise glanced at him and although Aomine displayed no obvious sign of being in a hurry,  the alpha kept a distance from him behind. "I have nothing to do anyway." he replied. Its the same feeling back then that time in the beach, when Aomine refused to walk with him side by side as if he's some kind of a virus to avoid. But its fine. He no longer care.

The alpha sighed. "Suit yourself."

It felt like it was too long to reach their car, only the sounds of their footstep could be heard. And when they finally reached the driveway that Kise spoke.

"Wait here, I'll go take the car. It was park at the east wing of the building." he said. Throuhg the glass door, he saw Aomine's mom walking towards the entrance. "Your mother's coming out,"

Aomine looked back. "We'll wait here then."

Quietly, Kise strode to the east part of the parking lot. Not a long moment and the three of them were out and driving along the road home.

During the ride, Kise didn't open his mouth. Though he's aware of the stares the alpha was throwing at him at the backseat, he pretended he didn't notice at all. He kept himself busy on the wheel. While Aomine's mom seated beside him, he could hear her sighing he almost couldn't count how many. Its too obvious there's an awkward pressure inside the car, something that even if he wouldn't ask, he knew it was hard for her to face him. He knew that Aomine's dad had told her everything.

He wanted to lighten the mood. He cleared his throat, it seemed like words were stuck up there. He tried to open his mouth and about to speak but she started speaking.

"Ah, your mom called this early morning and said they're coming back in the evening."

"Huh? But dad said it will be in three days."

"Your mom said that your dad already settled everything so they could come immediately."

"Oh, is that so. Thank you for telling me, aunt."

"It's alright. 

After that, silence fell back until they reached the Aomine house and no one opened his mouth again. And even when they're inside Aomine dared not speak a word to him. Kise ignored it, he was more concerned on the thought that he could tell them his thoughts and true feelings earlier than what he planned. With this, their could be nothing more but a light feeling of relief. After tonight, he can unload his heavy heart.

Just like what Aomine's mom told him, his parents came back exactly seven in the evening. Just the right time for dinner after a short rest. Kise was feeling excited and happy to see them again, though it wasn't that too long but he felt like he didn't see them in ten years.

As they were seated at the supper table, he was disconcerted to find out that he had been sitting right infront of Aomine. If it was the time he was so inlove with his mate, it would have been a gratifying boon, but now that everything's in mess, he felt nothing. He was oblivious of their parent's conversation, they only talked about the joint business anyway and to be honest, he have no qualm in joining the conversation at all. To add to his discomfort, Aomine kept glancing at him maddeningly self-possessed. In contrary with his feelings, he found himself stuffing all the foods inside his mouth too fast like he didn't eat for a week. He didn't even notice that Aomine put again another serving in his plate. And yet everytime he looked up, he found himself meeting the alpha's gazes bracing him for some subtle taunt. Mercifully however, he finished dinner without choking.

 

***

 

They were all gathered at the living room after the healthy dinner. Tea was served and it seemed like a long convo. Kise has already prepared himself and ready to speak his mind anytime. As for Aomine, he hadn't spoke a single word since they got home, he detained himself inside his room and came out only when Kise's parents arrived.

At first the talked continued from where the conversation stopped during supper, but Kise knew Aomine's parents were just speaking with some caustic tones. It could also be that they are only finding for the right timing to spill the bean. And so to prevent them from evolving a prolonged talk, Kise speak off his mind.

"I want to move out of this house," he prologued. "If possible, I'm moving out tomorrow early in the morning."

It was an astonishing calm, all of them were speechless for a mere minute after Kise relayed his plan. All eyes were directly focused on him. On that brief silence after his spare announcement, he saw Aomine's mom regarded him with unblinking look and then spoke carefully.

"But why?"

A flicker of wariness crossed the blond's face knowing what was going to come next.

"I kept thinking about me and Daiki, our situation and even if he didn't lose his memory, I already decided. I am tired and I want to be free from him. Mom, dad, I know I kept this from you for so long but, please hear us out and don't blame anyone else. I was hurt, I am in pain. But I can't do anything if Daiki cannot love me back. We can't force him, or teach his heart. I want to tell it to you then before you went to Taiwan, its just that I don't want to be a burden and I don't want you to worry about me. I agreed to move in to them. I had no problem living here, honest. I enjoyed being with you, aunt, and with you too, uncle. I liked Daiki, I loved him. But he loves someone else. I bear with the pain. I really did. I tried to focus my feelings another person, and fortunately, I did. I fell for him. I experienced the feeling of being liked and loved, the feeling of being cared. I was happy. I even promised myself not to let him go and that I considered marrying him someday against all odds. When I finally decided to tell this to you, Daiki broke up with Kagamicchi and said he wanted me back." he paused with a laugh. "Maybe his ego was hurt, or maybe his pride being an alpha and as my mate were just too arrogant to accept the fact that I no longer like him. Or maybe he just couldn't admit that the string of fate connecting us was no longer strong. The color was fading slowly, its becoming dull. He's so selfish that I don't know what to think of him. He didn't even consider my feelings and he just barged and told me to go back to him and break up with that person. How could he after causing me so much pain? How could he think that I will just go back to him? Of course, I did not. To tell you the truth, that guy even asked me to run away, far far away from everybody where no one knows us, where no one will follow and stop us. I was actually tempted to elope with him.....if only...." Kise paused again. He swallowed the lump formed in his throat and continued in a whisper. "If only his mate....if only Kurokocchi is not pregnant. If only he could just abandon them so that the two of us could stay together...." he can't speak anymore, and then he realised that his eyes were welling tears.

They understood him. They waited for him to calm down. He continued.

"We broke up. Haizaki broke up with me eventhough he still loves me, even if its hurting him and even if he knew I was also hurting. I thought I finally found my own happiness, both of us even saw a dim spark of the string of fate between us, I thought those string will connect, but no. It was wrong of me to think that. And because its his child and he can't let their elders down so he decided it. On that day, he talked to me and after that he called Daiki despite my knowledge. Daiki came and that's when he met the accident. Haizaki told me to sort out my feelings, that maybe deep inside my heart there's still a spot where Daiki'll fit. I considered that. But then there goes Daiki and lose part of his memory, even worst because that part, those four years were the time when he pushed me away, hurt me and caused me pain. Even if he fell inlove with me on the later days, how can I love him back now when the only thing he remember of me is when we just found that we're mates? When he feels nothing of me? Are we going back to square one again? Do I have to get hurt again? I dare not. Not at all. So, please...please allow me to move out. Maybe, its also better for him. Better for the both of us." Kise bowed his head infront of them and waited.

 

Meanwhile, Aomine was thinking about the things Kise said. It didn't spark any of his memory, or at least remember one of them. Or could have his heart thump even once. But no. Yet, he didn't know why the words that came out from his mouth were contrary to what he decided. To what he told his dad. To what he told Kagami and Kuroko. He decided to let Kise go, didn't he? Letting him move out from their house is actually the easiest way so that Kise or him will get over with each other immediately, so that they could no longer feel the awkwardness of avoiding each other. And so that they could rest their hearts.

So why?

Why did he have to say those words?

Everyone couldn't believe and just looked at the younger Aomine.

"What did you just say? I thought you told me to let him go and let him do what he wanted?" his dad asked and tried to burn his son's words in his brain for the second time.

Aomine Daiki sighed. "I said, I won't allow Kise Ryouta to move out of this house."

Kise clenched his teeth. 

__TBC__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could squeeze all in last chapter, but then I see it like its too fast if I end it here. So, I decided to divide into two chapter. Though its stressful to add another one, guess it can't be help. =))
> 
> A/N Kise said Haizaki in here instead of Shougo like he used to call him because its more formal since they are infront of their parents.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, its been a while!
> 
> The plan was to end the story in 23 chapters and another 20 chapters for the sequel, but I decided that I'll just drag it to the final end.
> 
> hope you are still with me in every updates I will make and sorry that it took me 4months to update chap23...

 

It has been quiet a while that he found himself in this park not knowing what he was actually wanted to find out, or what was actually he wanted to do with his current life. The last bidding he made was successful. Him with his own team got this new project to work starting on the first week of September, the long hours and days of preparing paid it off. After the party last two nights, he announced a break of three days before they'll engage themselves in a full battle. Within a span of nine months, this is his first big project since he joined the company after graduating and formed his team in a week, under the president's order, his father. He have to work harder and diligent as if his life depends on it. As the future president of the company, he must have to learn how to tie the ropes with his own hands.

A sigh of restlessness escaped out from his mouth, eversince his memory of that particular years came back he hadn't had a single second of calmness. It's as if his heart stopped beating, it felt numb and empty. The moment his brain remembered everything, it was like a dagger had stabbed his whole being. And at that moment when he opened his eyes, no more Kise Ryouta  by his side. Even how much he begged his father, no word paid him justice. And the fact that Haizaki Shougo also kept a tight lips. If not the help of Akashi and Midorima he would probably be kept in the dark for a longer time.

Aomine silently crunched his feet on the ground, the sound it made brought tingles upon his ears. Slowly, he sat on the bench. There he spread his arms against the backrest and lifted his face up, his eyes stared blankly upon the cloudless sky. The wind blew and carried away leaves off the cherryblossom tree, as they drifted they eloped with his mind. Aomine closed his eyes and once again in his own world, he went back six years ago.

 

_His sleep-fogged eyes snapped open when he felt the sunlight over his face, his mother opened the windows of his room._

_"Its a nice morning today, Daiki-kun. Why don't you go outside and walk for a while? It will be good for your body since you stayed in the hospital for almost a month." the soft voice of his mother echoed as she tied the curtains up._

_"Morning, mom." he greeted and sat upright slowly while he pushed the blanket away. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and yawned and stretched afterwards. Outside the window, he could feel the gentle breeze coming in._

_Oh, right._

_"Mom, about Kise--"_

_"Ah! I prepared your breakfast, come down after you change." his mother cut through and then smiled. "I'll wait you in the kitchen, darling."_

_Aomine creased his brows, for a while there, he thought her smile was forced. "Okay," he said as he followed her with his gaze._

_He went down the bathroom to shower and dress. In about twenty minutes, he followed his mother in the kitchen. He sat on one of the chair, his mother poured coffee for him, then she took out the bread and stuck a couple of it in the toaster. While his mother's preparing the bread, he rolled his eyes around. So quiet it's bothering him._

_"M-mom...." he called._

_"Hmm.."_

_"Where's Kise?"_

_There was a gap of silence between them, he waited. The sound 'ping' indicated that the bread was ready. He watched his mother lathered some butter in it, put on the plate and slowly pushed infront of him._

_"Here,"_

_"Mom..."_

_She took a long drag of breath and smiled. "Eat."_

_Aomine took the bread and bite. "Good."_

_He could feel his mother's stare at him so he looked up and their eyes met. There was a distant, sad look in his mother's eyes as if saying something like it would be best not to ask. His hand fluttered about his coffee. He knew he'll hear something unpleasant. "Just say it," he said quietly._

_"Earlier, Ryouta-kun....he left the house and went back to his family."_

_He was prepared for it, but he still felt a wrenching within him. "I...see." he ate the last bite of his toast, chewing them thoughtfully. Despite him telling Kise selfishly of not leaving the house, the blond moved out still. He thought that after their conversation last night, Kise will at least listen to his whim. Guess, Kise had enough of him. Its understandable. "What did dad say?" he asked after a moment._

_His mother sighed. Way too long. "Well, what could dad will say? Its Ryouta-kun's decision afterall, even his parents could not say a word when we saw him packed all his things."_

_Aomine's face pinched and his mouth set. "Were they...angry at me? Kise's dad and mom."_

_"No. But dad, he was apologetic towards them."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Its also our fault for not considering your own feelings, if we hadn't forced the two of you in this marriage thing, you could still be friends...at least."_

_He stood mute after nodding to his mother. He left and went outside for a walk. No matter what, he still needed to talk with Kise once more. Maybe after three days? A week? Or should he wait until Kise is willing to talk with him? But, what if it might be too late? What should he do? Though he was unclear of his true feelings, the fact that he really like him as a friend remained. Or maybe because he felt he's fourteen. His feelings of those mysterious four forgotten years of his memory brought him to waver and uneasiness. His mind was clouded of what's before and the present him._

_Its not even thirty minutes but he decided to return back to their house, at turn left on his way he met Akashi and the others. They were going to visit him, its a nice weekend afterall._

_"Hey!" he said. "Fancy meeting you here."_

_"We're going to see you actually." Akashi said._

_"What were you doing?"_

_"Ah, I just went for a short walk. Then, let's go." he tore his eyes ahead and the rest followed him to his house._

_No one of the boys did a convo, or anything to break the silence. Until they reached Aomine's house, only the whispers of the wind could be heard._

_They spent the day without anyone mentioning the blond as if he was a landmine. They laughed and joked, swapped boy's gossips and told lies, ate snacks and drank sodas. They had a marathon watch after lunch in the cool confines of the theatre room. It was not until Akashi broke the magic and eventually, everyone tensed and secretly exchanged looks._

_"Daiki, where's Ryouta?" Akashi asked._

_Aomine tried his best to look put-upon although there wasn't enough light behind it, it still caused the others to be concerned. He answered anyway, "He....left the house."_

_"You mean, he went back to his own house?"_

_"Probably."_

_"But what's gonna happen now between the two of you?"_

_"Dunno." he shrugged his shoulder._

_There was a second silence, the tension in the air felt like a stress coming from the ocean waves._

_"Uhm...how about Kagami?" Midorima dropped a question._

_"Kaga....mi?"_

_"Yeah," Midorima said. "Did he visit you somehow?"_

_He shook his head. "Nah,"_

_"Figures,"_

_"I don't know if its right to feel pity towards Kagami, or even Kise but...you shouldn't disregard the fact that both of them have the same place in your heart. Or at least one of them was your ex and one is your engagement."_

_"But I can not still remember, I mean...did I really go out with that guy? Even if I lost part of my memory, my heart at least should feel something towards him, like what I am feeling towards Kise." as Aomine spoke up, he clutched his chest unknowingly._

_"Or that because Kagami was only a sort of your scapegoat?" Akashi wondered._

_Aomine stared blankly, refusing to offer any further explanation._

_"Anyhow, we'll try to help you find where did that copycat go." Midorima took the remote and turned off the tv._

_After that visit, it took them half a month until finally they traced where Kise Ryouta hid off to._

_Paris, France._

Aomine returned back to reality when he heard a thud sound infront of him. He was nearly hit by a basketball ball. He stopped the ball from rolling by stepping his right foot on it and then picked it up. He smiled. There was a light feeling when his palm groped the rubber thing. It brought back memories during his high school days. Those where the times when he only thought of himself, a brat, a punk, a selfish bastard, an arrogant beast, but-- no mistake for having a very handsome face.

Yeah, he was like that.

But that was then. Its different now that he became adult. Or more like, he became mature after regaining all his lost memory a year after his accident, the time right before he entered university. Yet even so, he didn't make a move to follow his fiance in Paris. He tried his best to restrain himself and made a promise to wait for Kise to return here in Japan even if it will take ten years, or more.

He let out a heavy sigh. Just thinking about him made his heart clenched. He missed him. So much that it hurts.

"For how long are you gonna let me feel like this, Ryouta?" he mumbled. "I miss you, bastard. Come back soon."

"...'cuse me.."

Aomine heard a very tiny voice and when he lifted his lashes he saw two small feet standing right his face.

"That's my ball, give it back mister."

_English? His just a kid yet his voice is intimidating._

"Mister, how long are you going to hold that ball?"

 Aomine smiled. "Sorry, her--" but his words were cut off when his eyes met the kid's golden eyes. Hell no _._ Why does his eyes look familiar? Why does the way he look at him gives cold tingles under his skin?

Then he soared his sight down the kid's nose, his lips, his cheeks, his eyebrows, the shape of his face, his pale skin, up to his blond hairs, then back to the kid's face.

His heart beat like a drum.

No way in bloody hell.

There's just no way. Why does this kid looks exactly like Kise Ryouta?

"Mister...?"

Aomine couldn't talk. He couldn't smile. He just froze. It felt like time stopped to tick. His body can't move. It felt like the ball stuck in his palms until he heard again a voice but this time the voice came from another kid who was running towards them.

"Hey, Ryuu! What are you doing?" said the kid that just came in between his breath. He stuck his hands on his hips. After a short while he snatched the ball from Aomine's palms who, at the moment couldn't blink an eye. Until the first kid spoke again that made him gasped and held his breath for a couple of seconds.

"But Dachii....look! Why does you look like this mister?" the kid named Ryuu looked at the kid named Daichii while pointing his finger onto Aomine's paled face.

"Haa?" Daichii prolonged. "Are you kidding me? There's no way this almighty pretty Daichii look like this old mister!"

"Hey! Even your skin are the same."

Daichii pouted and stared at the frozen Aomine Daiki. But he snubbed, instead he dribbled the ball. "Let's go back,"

Ryuu took another glance at Aomine, then he run away to the court.

While Aomine Daiki was left audibly stunned and speechless.

What's happening? Who were those kids? Why did it leave a strange feelings in his heart? Excitement? Interest? And yeah, why did that kid named Daichii look like him?

He must be dreaming.

Its just a coincident. That's all.

Aomine stretched his hands up, stood afterwards. Tomorrow is the day for him and his team to start the project. He is in charge of the advertisement of the new sportswear clothing of Jean d' Arc. The sportswear was already introduced in the Europe and Jean d' Arc decided to introduce first in Japan, as a result where Aomine's company won. His team suggested a professional basketball player to model the sportswear and the other party agreed to it, on one condition.

They will have a model from Paris that Jean d' Arc recommend and the two models will collaborate to bring out the productivity of the said sportswear. Aomine's company will do everything from the easiest job to the hardest part. He have one person in mind already, someone he thought he would never look up for this job. And for that pro-basketball player he is sure he won't refuse, though that guy is a bastard there's no one fitting to model the said clothing.He just hope that guy will cooperate with the Paris model.

But who might be that other model? Is he a basketball player from Paris too?  Of course, its only wise for Jean d' Arc to hire an athlete since the product is a sportswear. Although he knew a Japanese Paris-based famous model there, he is not a professional basketball player.

So, there is not a chance that he could meet him again.

 

__TBC__

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

_"Are you sure you really wanted this?"_

_Kise did not answer, he just kept on dumping his clothes into the luggage not even looking at his mother for a second. He made up his mind once Aomine is discharge from the hospital. Its not that he hated him or wanting to escape, all he needed was to have a peace of mind for the time being and now was the most probable time. Aomine will still be his fated mate and forever be in the deepest corner of his heart, but if he won't go away there'll be no chance for him to heal his hurt feelings and he can never go forward._

_"Son," now was his father's voice. "I know we've done a mistake but we did this for you and your future. Won't you give another chance for this engagement? I heard Daiki-kun really cared for you before the accident, can't you think it over again?"_

_Another chance? Aomine did have many chances but all he had done was to hurt him. Alright, maybe there were times he showed some care but..... Kise let out a sigh. A short one. "Dad," he said. "I've done all my best and within those times I thought the two of us will get together at the end....I am hurt enough. Now, can I just at least rest my heart? Am I not allowed to?"_

_"But leaving the country's wouldn't going too far? Why not stay here until he regain his memory, and also, you are already in your last year of high school, transferring overseas is a bit hard for you."_

_That's true, but....there's something he wanted to confirm and if his hunch is positive, the more he needed to go away. He just can't say it to them, now is not the right time._

_"If he remember everything and he still care for me, he have all the time to come and look for me when I'm in Paris. Maybe that time, I'll be able to accept him and I might give him another chance. But for now, please, dad, mom, give us space."_

_Kise didn't hear any words from his parents anymore. He's done packing and all. When the first ray of sunlight came to shine, he left the Aomine house without looking back._

_"Goodbye, Daiki." he whispered._

_Two weeks later, he's gone to Paris. Their parents were also back in Taiwan. Its about a month when his hunch was confirmed positive. He was pregnant with Aomine's child, and to his surprised, they're a twin! He kept if from their parents for the time being, he needed not a reason for them to rush to Paris and more importantly, he didn't want them to know yet because if he tell them, they will surely tell the Aomine family. He didn't want him and Aomine to get back again just because of the babies inside his belly._

_Days and months passed, Reina was always there beside him. Thanks to his sister that his pregnancy was kept a secret, but a week before he delivered Reina called their parents. There weren't any question asked, no scolding, no blaming, no regrets. Only understanding him was all they'd do. Even when the twins were born, the Aomine family was forgotten. They weren't informed at all._

_From then on, Kise's parents lived in Paris and the joint business in Taiwan was handed over to Aomine's father and soon assigned someone to manage it. None of both family gave up of the said business for both parents were still in hopes that they could save the relationship of their children. Its the only thing they thought they could hold on to._

_Kise went back to school, repeated his last year in high school and graduated. On his first year in university, he was scouted to become a model. Since he had an experience modelling back in Japan, it was easy for him to adapt the job in Paris. It didn't take him too long and he became popular and in demand, he wasn't internationally known yet, but his name escalated in fame. Though his twins were kept a secret in public, the agency he was working with knew about it._

_Everything in his life was going fine. Only one thing that he was upset with, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, was the fact that the news of Aomine Daiki regained his lost memories. There was a ray of hope inside his heart. A hope that Aomine will come and see him here in Paris, by then he will tell him that they had twins. By then, if Aomine will ask for another chance, he will give it to him._

_But that ray of hope was slowly fading when day after day, there was no shadow of Aomine Daiki coming to see them._

 

Kise woke up when he felt something heavy fell on his stomach. He opened his eyes quick and saw the bright smiling face of a little angel looking down at him. The little angel was sitting on his stomach, his tiny hands started to tickle his sides. Kise was half nude sleeping.

He smiled at the little angel.

"Morning, sweetheart. Now, give papa a tight hug." he said.

The little kid did not, instead he pulled his papa's hand to get up.

"Its our first day in school papa, Reina-chan said she's lazy to send me and Daichii today."

"I told you to call her aunt."

"But aunt said to call her Reina-chan."

"That old hag," Kise mumbled. "Alright, give me time to prepare. Let's go down later for breakfast, its still early anyway." he put down his feet on the floor but before he could get out from bed, Daichii came in the room and he's in a mess. Ryuu already left.

"Hey, Kise Ryouta!" Daichii hollered. "I can't fix my ribbon!"

Kise snickered with amusement. "This young guy..." he reached his hands on Daichii's collar and fixed the ribbon in it. Afterwards, he hugged his son and smooched him on his forehead. This kid, why does he's so much alike him? The way he talk, the way he walk, how he play basketball, the way he move, his mannerism of tickling his ears, his voice, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his arrogant face, his self-confidence, even of him being a narcissist. They are all the exact copy of that person. Everything is like a fault. "Call me papa,"

"Okaaaayy..." Daichii answered. His eyes stayed tune at his papa, hesitating, however he moved his lips. "Papa..."

"Hmmm?"

"Yesterday at the park,"

"What about it? Did you enjoy playing at the court? Did you find anyone to play with? How are they? Are they any better than you and Ryuu-chan?" he asked non-stop, excitedly.

"No. Only me and Ryuu played."

"Aww, that's a shame."

"We met a man at the park yesterday, he's this much big!" Daichii said, spreading his arms wide.

"Oh? Did he play with you?"

"No." Daichii answered. "Ryuu said I look like him."

Kise gasped and stopped breathing at the moment. _Look like him?_ His heart went badump and his face gone pale. _There's no denying that Daichii is like the mirror of Aomine Daiki and anyone who could see them side by side can tell instantly that the two are indeed father and son but..._ _No way! There's no way they could meet him there...._

Kise cleared his voice. "Did you believe then?" he asked, cautiously.

"Hmmm....no. I am more handsome than that man." Daichii smiled and even made a poise.

_Oh geez...you're really his son, darling._

He stood up and walked with Daichii out the room.

While he was preparing, the twins were eating breakfast that their maid cooked. Reina joined them. Kise also joined them on the table after a few minutes.

"I thought you went back to sleep." he said to his sister as he spread some butter on the bread.

"That's my first plan, but I remember today you'll suppose to meet your new manager." she replied.

"You found one already? That's fast."

"You know him, he's your senpai in high school. I think he was your former captain in basketball back then--"

"Kasamatsu-senpai?" though he's surprised, he was more shocked of the thought that their former captain will be working as his manager. He never see that coming. He's quite happy. "So, he's also under your agency. When did he start working?"

"Last year, previously he's working at the planning department but I find him more suitable to be a talent manager. Actually, you are the first talent he'll work with."

"Did he know I'm his talent?"

"No. I haven't told him yet."

"That reminds me, you did not also tell me the name of the advertising agency that won the bidding."

"I wasn't informed either. Jean d' Arc's representative just told me that you were chosen to model the clothings this time since you are a Japanese eventhough you are not an athlete." Reina answered.

"But at least you know the model whom I will work with."

"No."

"What? The other model is not a talent of your agency?"

"I heard Jean d' Arc gave the right to the advertising agency to pick their own model. Anyway, they'll be having their meeting again this afternoon and Jean d' Arc will inform us once it all settled. So, for now you just have to meet your manager in my company building. Let's go together."

"I'll follow you later, I have to send my twins to school. Its their first day,"

"Sure."

* * *

 

The Winter Cup Conference of Japan Basketball Association is nearing by only two weeks from today. All teams participating and are members of JBA were quiet busy practising in their own courts. Tokyo Bulls, the reigning champion of the previous two years are having a high risk and intense practise. Its thanks to their ace, Haizaki Shougo, that their training ground is alive and that the higher ups blasted off a promising 20% wage increase if they'll bring home the conference's cup again this year.

At the bleachers during break, Haizaki received an unexpected call from an unexpected caller.

How many years it had been? Haizaki asked himself while looking at the caller blinking on his handphone screen. Ah, it has been six years since this person called him that he even thought he changed his number. Not that he was waiting for him to call because of some reasons, admittedly however, he was itching to hear some news of a particular person that he longed to see again. These past days he haven't open his e-mails. Although he knew where Kise Ryouta disappeared to, he promised that he won't approach nor appear infront of Kise unless, Kise himself wants to see him or accidentally appears infront of him.

Before Kise went to Paris, they met up.

_"So, what do you want to tell me?" Haizaki asked the blond. The two of them were sitting facing each other at their usual meeting place. No one spoke when the lady server came with their ordered food and put them down on the table._

_"I moved out from Aominecchi's house." Kise started after the lady server walked away._

_"But why? You should stayed there at least until that bastard recover his memory." Haizaki said. In truth though, he was pleased hearing Kise to finally part himself with Aomine._

_"That guy, even he lost his memory is still the same. Alright, I did decide to stay with him for his fast recovery but he's still too arrogant and thinking only of himself."_

_"A person cannot change in just one night, Aomine is not an exemption. Everyone of us knows him too well."_

_"Well, there's another reason why I moved out."_

_Haizaki lifted the cup of softdrinks infront of him and sipped. He didn't ask anything. He won't ask anything. He just waited._

_"I am not too sure about this but you are the first person I wanted to tell, I did not even tell my parents yet." Kise too, grabbed the cup of softdrinks and chugged it half-bottom. He continued, "I think...I am carrying Aominecchi's child."_

_It was a deafening silence afterwards, it felt like his ears stopped functioning. Haizaki gone pale, his throat gone dry, his palms sweat. He couldn't think. He didn't know what to say. He thought he'd gone mute. Here he was, met up with Kise, thought of something unforgivable and decided to tell him to just run away together. To run and hide in a far far away, in a place where no one knows them, where no one stop them from loving with each other. He decided to throw everything he currently have, even if it means cutting all ties with his family. Even if it means cutting all responsibilities with his unborn child._

_But, now what? What if Kise is really pregnant with that bastard's child? Is it still possible to go on with his plan?_

_"Speak to me, Shougo." Kise interrupted him._

_Haizaki took a deep and heavy breath and when he spoke his voice cranked. "What...." he cleared his throat. "What do you want me to tell you then?"_

_"I don't know. " Kise replied. "I just wanted to voice this out, I am not nervous or afraid. Its just that, I am too ashamed to face you but I'd really wanted to see you. I still like you, so I wanted to be honest with you."_

_"Do you want me to take you in the hospital to confirm it?"_

_Kise shook his head. "No need. One more reason why I wanted to see you is, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Paris next week."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to Paris and live there with my sister for a while."_

_"If you are really carrying Aomine's child, then why are you leaving? Did you intend to keep the child alone and not telling to that bastard?"_

_"I said its not yet sure. But if it is, I don't want either to use this child to hold Aominecchi back. I don't want him to think that I am forcing him to stay with me just because I'm carrying his child. Not this time that he's unstable with his memory."_

_Haizaki showed an inscrutable face, his eyes were too deep beyond understanding. Whatever's going inside his mind, only him knew._

_"Anyway, this will be our last meeting with each other. I'll be very busy packing this week. I told no one but you that I'm going to disappear here so, if its not a burden to you, I'm asking you to please never tell anyone where I go." Kise said._

_"Ryouta..."_

_"Please? Shougo,"_

_"What if...what if I ask you to run away with me?"_

_"I won't. I already made up my mind. Don't be too impulsive. Also, you can't do that. We love each other but that's also the reason why we can't stay together. We are the same, we're like a mirror of each other. The more we like each other, the more we are hurt. Not only ourselves but even the people in our surroundings. Just go back to Kurokocchi, he's waiting you for long enough. In about five months, he will give birth to your child. So--"_

_"Enough. I get it. I understand so don't speak anymore."_

_Kise smiled bittersweet. He wanted to hug him for the last time, he wanted to kiss him for the last time. He felt like crying. His hands were shaking but he tried to calm them._

_"Thanks," he said. Kise stood. "So, we shall part here now."_

_Haizaki nodded too slow like his neck were going to break._

_"Good bye and....I will m-miss you." then the blond turned his back and walked straight through the door._

_"Ryouta....I love you." Haizaki whispered while staring at the omega's back. "I love you, don't forget that."_

 

"Are you not going to answer that?"

Haizaki came back to reality when one of his team mate nudged him. "Ah, yes." he said then pressed the answer button.

"Heh, what bad wind blows up your mind for you to call the man you hate the most?" Haizaki opened up. On a peripheral view, his team mate standing next to him halted and glanced at him, Haizaki bowed at him and took few steps away.

_"Shut up and listen to me, bastard." the caller replied._

Haizaki laughed. "Or did you wake up from the wrong side of your bed and screwed up your mind?"

_"What a fucking way to greet me,"_

"Same goes with you, Aomine. So? This is the first time you called me within six years, I am shocked!"

_"Shock my ass! I'll cut through the chase, you owe me one. Its time for you to payback."_

"Heh...owe you one? Payback? Don't talk bullshit."

_"Let's meet and talk, I have a job for you."_

"You know I don't need any, and also, Winter Cup is around the corner I don't want to lose my concentration in my plays."

_"If you don't want to meet me, I'll just go to your team's office and get the approval of your director."_

"Fuck you."

_"Its not as if the job will lasts a month, it will only take few days. A week is the longest."_

"Are you done?"

_"Yeah, 7 o'clock tonight at Xxx Restaurant."_

"You're wasting your time."

_"Alright, see yah!"_

_Click._

"Bastard."

 

__TBC__

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

When was the last time he felt inferior to anyone? When was it that he lowered down his head just because he couldn't say no? Was it when everything he thought crumbled down? Was it when he felt helpless?

Haizaki clicked his tongue right before he forwarded through the restaurant's entrance door, grudgingly, his glares felt like they were a distant too far to reach the seat where Aomine Daiki was waiting for him. However unwillingly he may be, still Tokyo Bull's ace ended up meeting with him. Dropping his sports bag beside his left foot, he silently dragged one chair opposite of Aomine and sat down. He looked immediately at the other guy and thought that even if it had been six years, Haizaki couldn't be any less frustrated that the bastard seemingly hadn't grew old one bit. Aomine Daiki was like zeus he can never over power, someone on top he can never touch.

_Ah, I still don't like him._

On the other hand, the word victory was obviously written all over Aomine's face.

"Stop grinning, its creeping me off." Haizaki said.

"Oh," Aomine sounded. "Let's order dinner first--"

"Its fine. Just tell me already what is this shit all about. Like I told you earlier, I am not accepting this job."

"Rejecting my offer without even hearing the details yet, I am disappointed."

"Why, well, thank you."

Aomine sighed. "I am not complimenting you, bastard."

"Hah, like you would actually compliment me."

"Then its good that you know, although I am the one asking you here."

"But its not like you to be asking something from me."

"You're right about that but I let it off this time because you're the only person I know working pro in this industry and our team's project is to advertise sportswears that a good athlete can wear without any qualms. I mean, this project could also boost your career even more. Not that you are less popular but with this, if other clothing line brands will see your potential as a model you might not know when another opportunity comes."

"I'm not intere--"

"This is an easier job, less sweat, less body movement, less tiring yet you get a higher pay. I know you are not that needy financially, what I'm saying is you don't need to go to the court for your everyday practice and training. Here, all you need is to walk and please the customers with just your look."

"No matter what you--"

"I can help you appeal to Tetsu."

Haizaki gulped. Just by hearing Kuroko Tetsuya's name made him flinched and disturbed. Over the past five years he was allowed to go near him and their daughter, after he asked his omega mate to give him some more time to clear his mind and heart, the latter gave him up in the end. Though Kuroko and his family had given him and allowed him two days a week to stay with his daughter. But last year on the month before his daughter's fourth birthday, he was drafted as part of Japan team to join and participate the Asian games held in Malaysia. It was a heartbreaking because its the first time that Kuroko asked him to handle the birthday party. It was the right time and a good opportunity for him to ask once again the bluehead for marriage, he promised to take care of it. But he wasn't able to keep his promise and left for Malaysia on the very day not knowing his daughter had been looking up to it and him standing up the birthday party made his daughter sick for few days. Since then, Kuroko cut off tie with him and took back the two days given to him to stay with his daughter. Its already been a year he hadn't seen even the shadow of his little princess. Kuroko family were sure too cruel to made it hard for him hiding his daughter too well.

"What's between me and Tetsuya is my own business." Haizaki's voice had an edge on it.

"I can arrange time for you and your daughter."

That made the deal.

"When can I start with this job?" the raven head did not slip a second.

"After my company and the clothing company sign the contract , I'll contact you instantly." Aomine replied, conscious of Haizaki's retraction and so he didn't waste time.

"Then its all good. I'll wait for your call." Haizaki readied to leave the place and stood up.

"Why don't we have a meal first before you go?"

The dining hall wasn't fully occupied, there were not that many customers to dine yet. If it wasn't for his daughter, never would he accept this job.

"Fine. Just order me whatever you order for yourself,"

And with a victorious vicious smile lined up on Aomine's lips, he ordered.

 

 

Like his whole world collapsed upon hearing the words spread out inside of the meeting room, his pale skin that's almost translucent in the dim room became even paler, his face set fast in an expression of audible shock and cringed when it sank into his brain. Kise glanced at her sister, then to his new manager Kasamatsu. Did Reina really not know the advertising agency that Jean d' Arc is working with this job? Had her sister set this up from the beginning? Initially he'd declined the offer, but his sister said that she will go back for good in Japan to live with their parents and that she'll take the twins because he can't look after them properly due to his work. Also, their parents wanted the twins to grow up in their native land.

Reina seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't ever think I set this up, I know nothing of the advertising agency so don't scare me with the way you look at me, brat."

Kise sighed, and couldn't help but smiled. "Don't worry sis, I won't run away again."

Right, he ran away in one of his pictorials before. It was hard for Reina to fixed the problem he made and lost dollars for compensation. He had to work until his body felt like going to break just to pay her. Its not easy to deal with his sister so he learnt his lesson.

Kasamatsu whispered to him. "Is there a problem? You looked disappointed."

Kise shook his head. "Nothing,"

"This will be your first work after coming back, its all good that its Aomine's company we're working with. The two of you can work at ease, don't you think?"

_You're wrong, senpai. This is actually not easy for me._

He wanted to say that but Kise chose to stay silent.

After the meeting he told his sister to head home first because he felt so tired all too sudden. It was as if there's an old and unpleasant sensation came into him, like there were invisible strings tying up his whole body, squeezing him dry, particularly his heart. It still hurts. The pain returned back. He thought it was over, he thought he'd no longer care about him, he thought it wasn't a big deal. But he's all wrong. He felt like he's back to square one.

When the traffic lights turned green, Kise moved the car. Along the road, his eyes wandered outside the window from time to time. There's so much changed in the city, the stink of air which he scarcely noticed before was a veritable stench now. Business buildings stand tall in each corner of the city, the night life has even more lively and full of people ducking out in the street sides. High school memories came when he saw couples of students walking out from the fast food house. He also used to eat at this kind of food establishments, with friends, of course, and sometimes they stayed late at night in the streets. He smiled, feeling nostalgic.

He was distracted when his mobile vibrated so he picked it up, it was his sister. He took the headphone from the car drawer and plugged the jack into his mobile before sliding the screen to receive the call.

"Did you forget something to tell me?" he asked.

_"Mom just called me and said that dad reserved us a table for dinner at Xxx restaurant at 8, they're with pumpkin and donut. I'm already on my way so see you there."_

"Okay,"

_"Don't be too late."_

"Yes, your highness." he answered. "Oh, where is this--"  _click!_ "....geeezz! There she goes again hanging up on me." he chided. Kise browsed the internet. "Well, I'll just research the location on Xxx restaurant then." he said. "Here....oh, its a fifteen minutes drive from here." he turned the car in the next intersection as he followed the instruction on the route map. He glanced at the time, its past forty five minutes the hour of seven. "I"ll be just in time if I am luck of traffic jam."

But at the next intersection the orange light was blinking so Kise tried giving chase on foot and still caught by the red light just as he reached it.  Xxx restaurant was just a couple of hundred yards away, he sighed. "I'm not still used of the road rules here,"

While waiting for the go signal, Kise looked round outside the car window, just across the road stood an unfamiliar business building. He slowly craned up his neck and glared upon his eyes the shining name of the said building scripted in silver metals, he read it. "Rainbow Entertainment Agency." it sounded familiar. "Yeah, where did I hear it?" his fingers tapped the stirring wheel while racking his brain to remember the name. When he thought he'd just forget it, a black car stopped infront of the building. A figure came out. Tall, lean, and even if the man stood sideways of him, Kise could tell he's handsome. He was youngish, probably at mid twenties, smartly dressed in pressed trousers, black work shoes and a polo and tie beneath his coat. A respectable looking young boss.

At one moment, and even at that five seconds moment, the man moved straight his head towards the road giving Kise the full access to view his face. Kise Ryouta wasn't mistaken. He wasn't dreaming nor hallucinating. Its real, though it was only by accident that he saw him. His legs felt weak and his hands trembled. He could hear his heart beating in his chest thunderously. By the holy fuck, did their eyes meet?

"Shit! Please turn green...." he stuttered as if the traffic light could hear him. "Fuck, nooo!" Kise panic when the said man started to stepped towards the road keeping his eyes on him. "Its not a mistake, our eyes really met just now."

The blond felt relieved when the light turned green, the said man took only few steps away from his car. Through his side mirror, Kise saw him still standing there by the road side, his eyes following his moving car. "Wow! That was close. But...really?"

He coasted five minutes and he reached Xxx restaurant, slowly parking his car as soon as he saw Reina coming out from her own car too.

"Oh, we're just on time." said his sister quietly.

"Hnn,"

"Let's go." Reina said walking ahead. "By the way, you look a bit pale. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. Had he looked at his sister's face, obviously telling she was worried.

The two siblings walked through the entrance door.

 

Ten minutes ago, at the middle of their dinner, Aomine received a call from his office informing him that a representative from Jean d' Arc came to see him at that time. He apologised to Haizaki and immediately leaved the place.

Haizaki on the other hand, stopped halfway his food and decided to go back to his house. Before he leave though, he went to the men's room missing the scene where Kise's mother and father entered the said restaurant, and two little boys behind them.

While he was inside, the Kise elders found a spot at the farthest corner of the dining hall. While they wait for Ryouta and Reina to arrive, Ryuuta and Daichii was too excited and roam around. Daichii run south where he can see outside through the glass walls, while Ryuuta saw a piano stagnantly still at the corner next the hall way to the men's room. The waitress noticed him as he stood infront of the instrument, because his eyes spoke intensity to play it, the waitress asked the blond little boy.

"Do you know to play it?"

Ryuuta nodded vigorously.

"Then sit, you can play how ever long you want."

"Can I really play it, onee-san?"

"Of course. Go," the waitress replied eagerly.

Ryuuta jumped on the chair of the piano and placed his hands on top of the keyboards. He moved his fingers open and close like he was exercising them, and then his forefinger tap the C key. It sounded alright it pleased him. Not a few seconds later, the smooth and soft sound of the piano filled the dining room.

All eyes turned at only one corner of the restaurant, where the pleasing sound came from. It was a very nice view. A young blond boy playing a music, eyes fluttering with a bright face, his head slowly moved from left to right in cadence of the sound, his lips plastered with kinda monalisa-smile. One can tell that the kid's enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Haizaki was on his way out of the men's room and heard the sound. Reaching halfway, his eyes were hooked at the young boy playing the piano. But its not the sound of music that caught him off-guard. Its not the pleasant sound that made his eyes opened in shocked. Its not the soft touch of each key that made his heart stopped. And its not as if he was dreaming, nor he's seeing a ghost that he thought his brain's dead and his body paralysed. He was frozen, stunned and out of any words. Haizaki thought he went back to when he was five years old, he thought time pulled him back twenty years ago. The kid he was seeing now was like a replica of the person he thought he'd never see again in his life. He couldn't believe they are exactly alike, in every angles.

Haizaki gathered his thoughts and slowly walked to that corner, and while his mind was fully occupied of what's infront of him, Kise Ryouta appeared at the entrance door of the restaurant and-- stop breathing.

Can't this be happening tonight? Were all these just mere coincidence  or out of luck? How can he describe it? Or how should he put it?  First thing, Kise found out what advertising agency handles his first job, second he saw accidentally that person, and now? Why of all places Haizaki came to dine here? Its not not that he was avoiding any of them, its just that he wasn't ready to see them yet. It seemed like fate has been toying him all round today. What could it be more if he'll find out that Haizaki is the other model he'll work with?

He felt his heart. Compared to when he saw that man awhile ago, there's no thundering, or any of that sort. But still, to meet him again. Its really unexpected.

Fortunately, Haizaki was only focused on his son, Ryuuta. So, Kise hid himself and decided to watch at hindsight.

 

__TBC__

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

For all he knew, he was there standing, staring at the kid's face unconsciously that he did not notice the said kid was staring back at him. Abruptly, he blinked and his mind came to life, like an electric motor started up then jerked to a halt as a fuse blew.

"You want to play too, sir?" he heard the kid say.

Haizaki cleared up his voice. "Ah, no. Excuse me, I was just a bit tired and I thought I saw someone I knew that looks exactly like you."

The kid smiled. "I look like my papa."

"Oh,"

"Everyone says so." Ryuuta glanced at the door. "Papa is over there." he said pointing his finger at the post near the door.

Caught off guard, Kise who was hiding at that time revealed himself and snaked towards them. He didn't think his son could see him.

 _As I thought._ Haizaki told himself as he watched Kise. Though he was longing to see him for a long time, he wasn't too surprise seeing him now that Kise is standing up infront of him. He'd admit he really missed him, but that was all. And seeing as how he had a very handsome kid, as beautiful as he is, his mind and heart rest at peace. Finally, he smiled. "You're back."

Kise smiled back at once. "Yeah, its been a long time. How are you?" he said and helped Ryuuta stepped out of the piano. Ryuuta clung to him and climbed himself to his arms up and wrapped his little arms around his neck. "Where's Dai-chan?" he asked, the thoughts that cluttered his mind disappeared quickly like fireflies at daylight.

Ryuuta did not answer. Instead, he laid his head onto Kise's shoulder.

It was nice watching the two that Haizaki suddenly thought of his own daughter and imagined in his mind that he too, was carrying and embracing her around his arms. However, that thought was brushed off when he noticed another kid wrapped his arms around Kise's left thigh. His face was hidden behind but his right eye peeked and stared at him critically.

Kise pulled Daichii to his front. "Want papa to carry you too?"

Daichii retorted. "Daichii is not a baby."

Kise laughed. Then he looked at Haizaki who's face was obviously confused.

"This is Ryu-chan, and this one is Dai-chan." he introduced. "These two are my sons, and they're fraternal twins."

"Its a surprise you have twins, but it would have been better if they're identical. I mean, why did one of them looks like that guy?" he said and scarcely took a glance at Daichii.

"Don't say that, I love both of them."

"Ah, I didn't mean anything bad. Anyway, when did you come back?"

"Two weeks ago."

"I see." Haizaki said. "Back for good?"

"Hmm,"

"Did he know?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah, nevermind." he wanted to asked if Aomine was told to, but he decided not. He looked at the time, then he heard one of the kids spoke.

"Kise Ryouta, I'm hungry."

"Oh, sorry. I think I held you too--" wait, did he hear him say "Kise Ryouta"? He looked at Kise then to Daichii randomly. He was surprised, no, he's more of a shocked.

Kise expected his reaction and so he laughed, giggling. "You heard it right. Don't be surprise. This kid is just like  _him,_ not only his face, but everything about  _him._ "

Haizaki was amused strangely. "I have so many things to ask but I held you long enough. Next time when we meet again, you have to tell me your life back in Paris."

"Sure."

"And also," Haizaki paused a bit and gave him a gentle look. "I missed you."

Kise nodded. "Hmm...see you."

Haizaki then turned remote while the blond and his kids went through to their table. That night ended for everybody an exhausting and full of surprise.

……

At the moment,  Aomine reached home and at the balcony of his room.

His mind was far away, acid with doubt at the same time too dork to believed in what he had seen, failing to admit he had an illusion.

"That was Kise....my eyes did not toy me, right?" he spoke to himself. "But....if he was, then...the other guys should be here and have swarmed me over already. Its too strange...or could it be," he angled his head. "He did not tell anyone...?"

It made him think deep. Over the years, he learned to smoke, only when he was troubled by something. His fingers playing tap on the screen of his phone, fighting the urge to make a call. In the end, he put the lit cigarette on the ash tray. Staring Kuroko's name on his contact lists, he dialled.

One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five. Click!

"Tetsu," he greeted.

_"Aomine-kun,"_

"Did you know?"

_"Know what?"_

".....Kise--"

_"Kise-kun? What about him?"_

Aomine paused. Tetsu didn't know, he silently thought. "You did not hear anything?"

_"Like what?"_

"Like....he's in the country."

_"Really? No, I don't. When did he return back?"_

"No, I mean...I'm asking you if by chance that bas-- Haizaki has ever mentioned to you about him coming back."

_"Shougo-kun? Why him? Should you not be the first one Kise-kun will notice if he returns back?"_

Aomine couldn't reply. Its true though. And he could still sense a bit of sourness in Kuroko's voice.

"Do you still....hate him?"

_"I don't hate him so don't misunderstand. Its been years and we're now adults. Kise-kun is still a friend. I've no longer feelings like hate or dislike towards him."_

"Then--"

_"I am just feeling uncomfortable, that is all."_

"I see. I'm glad."

_"But, is Kise-kun really back home?"_

"I am not sure. I saw someone a while ago and he really looked like him. Maybe I was just dreaming." he laughed on his own words and cocked his head as if he was drawn away. "Anyhow, how are you and Haizaki? Do you still not talk with each other?"

_"That's....my problem Aomine-kun so, better not talk about him."_

"You're not getting any younger, you know, and Tetsuna-chan can understand her surroundings already. I'm actually wondering if she never asked you about her father."

_"I know, but--"_

"Why don't you give him another chance? You should also understand that there are things he can't avoid, I can see that he's actually trying hard to win you back. Just think of your daughter, you can't just let Tetsuna-chan grow without him by her side."

_"What is this, lecturing me? Hey, why don't you look after your own love life first? At least I have Tetsuna, what about you? Are you still waiting for him to come back? If you still have lingering feelings to Kise-kun, why not go to him instead? You may not know, Kise-kun might be waiting for you to do the initiatives."_

Kuroko's words made Aomine to shut his mouth, he didn't detect any sarcasm from all the pep talk. But he kind a anticipated it to come.

_"Hey, you still there?"_

"Y-yeah....oh, when can I see Tetsuna-chan? I miss her."

_"School just started so, definitely you can come and see her on weekends."_

"I have all the day on Sunday, how about that?"

_"No problem, but is it really alright? I heard you are about to start your first project as the head of your team?"_

"Its okay, the filming of the commercial will officially start Monday next week. We are all ready."

_"Then, that's good for you. So, we will meet at the usual place?"_

"No, I'll come get you at your doorstep after lunch. I do have a brief meeting in the morning."

_"Okay, then see you."_

"Yeah."

After calling Kuroko, Aomine dialled again and this time, it was Haizaki.

_"What?" Haizaki said the moment he answered the call._

"I forgot to tell you that Jean d' Arc's representative wanted to see you first before the filming. You have to meet them at lunch on Sunday so make sure to free that day."

_"Anything else?" Haizaki lazily asked._

"See me after you meet them, you have to come and see me no matter what."

_"Fine. I'll call you."_

Aomine clicked his tongue because Haizaki hanged up without properly bidding goodbye.

"Tch. I'm making you a favor, bastard. At least have some manners." he spoke with the phone like he was speaking with the other guy.

 

* * *

 

Haizaki, nearly losing his patience, casually glanced through the entrance door of the restaurant where he'll meet the person in charge of the job, then at the wall clock hanged above the counter. Was he too early? It said 11:30. He's been here for more than half an hour, because Aomine didn't say the exact time specifically and now he regretted that he didn't ask for it. Normally, he would have walk away by now since he's not really the type to wait too long, if not of Aomine's promise to let him meet his daughter. He did look forward into it.

Three minutes later and finally the person he's been waiting showed up, however, he's not alone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Haizaki Shougo?" said the lady.

"Yeah, that's--" Haizaki halted, his face looked surprise. "....m-me."  _Didn't see this coming._

"I am Jean d' Arc's representative, Ms. Cheryl from the main office in Paris. Nice to meet you, Mr. Haizaki."

"Yeah," he said back, his eyes was focused to the other person though.

As if Ms. Cheryl understood him, she introduced her companion.

"This is Mr. Kise Ryouta, although he is based in Paris, he's actually a Japanese. The reason for this meeting is for the two of you to know each other so that you won't feel uncomfortable working together. Mr. Kise is one of our top models, he is kind and a good person. As one of those people who worked with him for years, I can guarantee you that--"

"Wait, Ms. Che." Kise cut her off. "No need for further introductions, actually, we know each other."

"Oh, really?" Ms. Cheryl said. "Then I'm honestly relieved. I am glad that you knew each other."

"This is unexpected, but you're right. Its a relief."

"Then, were you friends?"

"We're....high school f-friends."

"Hnn, can we order now?"

"Sure."

"Honestly," Kise burned up a conversation with Haizaki. "I would have never thought we'll be working together in my first job in my return and I am more surprised finding out you are working under Aominecchi's agency. I never see the two of you in anything like this, needless to say though, I am glad you get along well. I also feel relief that you're the one I am going to work with."

Haizaki snorted, gently. "Its a two way process, its not like we came into this just because of money or to gain popularity. He needs me for this job, and so do I. After this, we have no need to work together again."

Kise took the glass of water and sipped from it.  _They're really two of a kind. I wonder what's the deal between them, I am so curious to know._

"Regarding with the job, Mr. Haizaki, I supposed Mr. Aomine have already told you about the contract. I hope you agreed with our terms and conditions before signing it to avoid future misunderstandings. In the name of Jean d' Arc, we will do our best to your convenience, in return, we also expect you'll do the same."

Haizaki played his fingers, tapping the top of the wooden table as he showed an inscrutable expression, then he snickered. "So long we don't create anything undesirable during the shoot, I can give you my best face value."

Ms. Cheryl smiled, and nodded once to agree. She stretched long her right hand to seal the conversation with Haizaki with a shake.

After the lunch, Ms. Cheryl excused herself and headed out first while Kise and Haizaki decided to continue chatting at the nearby park. The time dragged longer that neither of them noticed its already been two hours, Haizaki forgot he had another commitment.

 

Meanwhile, some place at the same park, Aomine was so pissed waiting for Haizaki's call. He anticipated that the meeting might be longer, but its been three hours and its only a lunch. Ms. Cheryl said that she only wanted the two models to meet first before the filming. He's bothered that Tetsuna-chan might get tired playing. And if anything, he can't let Kuroko suspect him. The plan was meeting Haizaki at the park coincidentally.

His phone vibrated inside his pocket. He took it out and read the message. It says that Ms. Cheryl already met Haizaki and that she head out first. But the thing was, the message arrived late since the signal was unclear. That was two hours ago.

Fuck that bastard.

Aomine slowly turned back, dialled his phone and called Haizaki. He didn't answer it. Again, he called. But it was the same.

"That shit bastard, I told him to call me once its done. What's he doing now?" he muttered to himself. He dialled again. "Come on, answer your phone, dammit!"

Aomine called off when suddenly he heard Tetsuna-chan cried. He turned around and saw her on the ground, he walked towards her and gently pulled her to stand.

"Are you alright? How did you fall?" trying to calm the little girl, he brushed off the dirt that clung to her dress. "Hey, Tetsu! What are you doing? You're just right beside your daughter and you didn't even catch her when she f--" he paused when he didn't receive any reaction from Kuroko. Instead, his brows lifted into mocking crescents and shifted his eyes towards the direction Kuroko was looking at.

The wind passed them by, the surroundings fell silent you could even hear if a needle drops.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could get angry or be silent.

Kuroko was the same. He stood still and silent. His eyes were nailed towards the two person casually, comfortably and slowly walking on the other side of the park. It was an unexpected sight. And surprisingly-- hurtful to the eyes.

And to his heart.

His chest was squeezing tightly he could hardly breath.

He wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating in that fateful night.

Kise is back. In flesh. But....Haizaki?

Why are the two of them together?

_What is this? Why does it hurt so much?_

Aomine's heart clenched.

 

__TBC__

 


End file.
